Between Light & Darkness
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: [Continuación de Todo Cambió] Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma, pero en este caso, solo fue el comienzo de una guerra, la vida despues de la muerte de Fuji, y el despertar de nuevos sentimientos desconocidos.
1. Prologo

**_Notas de la Autora: _**Bueno aquí les traigo mi nueva creación, o mejor dicho, la continuación de un fic que antes había hecho, titulado "Todo cambió". Un poquito de historia como se creó este fic, weno, como reciví muchos comentarios de que TENÍA que continuar el fic anterior, pues me dieron mucha inspiración para continuarlo. y aquí está, en este fic explico todaaaa la mitología de donde se Creó el Dios llama Susawono y explican más detalladamente el porque de sus joyas, eso está principalmente en el prologo. despues continua con la historia de los demás.

**Disclaimer:** PoT, no me corresponde, pero la historia de la mitología si.

**Advertencias:** contenido Yaoi, lemon, todo lo que ustedes quieran. **IMPORTANTE!** si no han leído el fic anterior titulado "Todo cambió" no pueden leer este, ya que si lo hacen, no van a entender absolutamente NADA , asique no aceptaré reclamos más adelante ajajaja. y que más? ya les recordé que estoy demente verdad? si eso ya lo saben. ajaja

**SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA**, los personajes extras que aparecen aquí son los de las Escuela **_HIGA JR HIGH & SHINTENHOUJI JR HIGH_** son personajes que aparecen en el manga y en los Ovas. Asi que si no los has visto, es recomendable que no leas este fic, porque puedo dar spolier, aunque no lo creo, pero advierto de todas formas.

Ahora si los dejo para que lean tranquilos, y juzguen por ustedes mismo que tal ha quedado )

****

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Prologo _**

**_(Divine Punishment)_**

**La** Corte Integral, _Takamanohara,_ lugar donde descansan y vigilan todos los Dioses eternos, aquel en donde reinaban los más poderosos.

Izanagi, padre de aquellos Dioses, se fue a purificar a si mismo después de haberse recuperado de su ultima batalla contra Yomi. Mientras se desnudaba y limpiaba cada una de sus heridas, cada gota de sangre que dejaba caer al suelo formo una deidad, pero solo tres fueron sus hijos más preciados; **Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susawono**. Estos nacieron de las heridas que tenía en su rostro.

Por cada gota de sangre que derramó de estas heridas les dio aquellos nombres y los bendijo con elementos naturales del mundo humano.

Amaterasu, quien nació de su ojo derecho la bendijo con el poder absoluto del sol.

Lo mismo sucedió con Tsukiyomi, nacido de su ojo izquierdo lo bendijo con el poder de la luna, mientras que a Susawono quien nació de su nariz lo bendijo con el poder del viento.

Como su ultimo trabajo, Izanagi le delegó responsabilidades a cada uno de sus hijos al dividir el mundo, Amaterasu, heredó los cielos, Tsukiyomi tomó el control de la noche y de la luna y Susawono tomó el poder de la tormenta y de los mares.

Aquellos hermanos vivían felices en el Takamanohara (cielo) creciendo educadamente, para que de esta manera los tres pudieran gobernar con responsabilidad aquellos lugares que su padre les había encomendado.

Pasó el tiempo y aquellas pequeñas deidades se convirtieron en Dioses absolutos, tomando lugar importante dentro de la Corte Integral.

Ambos habían aprendido a desarrollar cada uno de sus poderes especiales y así mantenían el equilibrio del mundo de los mortales, Amaterasu, los abrigaba con el calor del sol, mientras que Tsukiyomi los iluminaba con la luz de la luna cada ves que caía la noche y Susawono les brindaba el oxigeno para permitir que los humanos pudieran respirar y admirar la belleza de sus mares.

Mientras Susawono observaba como los humanos disfrutaban de un agradable y refrescante momento en las orillas del mar, alcanzó a divisar la silueta de una hermosa joven quien caminaba con un semblante hermoso, este se vió tan impresionado por su belleza, que decidió ascender al mundo mortal, para contemplarla se cerca.

Al acercarse pudo escuchar detalladamente su canto.

**_(1) Toki no mukou kaze no machi e tsureteitte_**

_Llévame a la ciudad del ciento más allá del tiempo._

_**Shiroi hana no yume kanaete**_

_Concede ese deseo a mi blanca flor._

_**Amai yubi de kono te wo tori, nee, tooi michi wo**_

_Rodea mi mano con tus suaves dedos y llévame lejos._

**_Michibiite tsuchi no anata no soba e_**

_Y guíame dondequiera que vayas, quiero estar a tu lado._

La canción de aquella joven, logró remecer su alma, y por más que fuera considerado un Dios, sin darse cuenta se vio envuelto por un sentimiento que solo los humanos podían sentir…. Amor.

Así fue como Susawono, quien era catalogado por ser un Dios feudo e incontrolable, había comenzado a ceder, su actitud impulsiva y denegada, cambió.

Unos de esos día en los cuales Susawono bajo a visitar a su amada se encontró con la sorpresa de que esta ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Esto le llamó mucho la atención por lo cual comenzó a buscarla durante todo el tiempo que se le permitía estar en la tierra.

Busco por toda la playa, los alrededores de esta estaban vacíos, el cielo se encontraba oscuro, y precisamente no era de noche. Un viento agitado comenzó a sentirse en la tierra causado a base de su preocupación.

Su corazón se encontraba agitado, buscó por todos lados sin poder encontrarla. Unos rumores lo condujeron hacia la aldea en donde su amada vivía.

Aquella aldea lucía muy callada, una tranquilidad inquetatante, de pronto su corazón comenzó a doler. Aquel dolor se hizo mucho más intenso cando vio lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar.

La aldea completa había sido destruida, no quedaba nada de ella, niños, mujeres y hombres, todos ellos estaban muertos.

Busco con esperanza a su amada, hasta que la encontró. Allí se encontraba ella, muerta. Su cadáver yacía en el suelo bañada por su propia sangre, victima de un asesinato violento.

Aquella noche se produjo una tormenta horrenda. Los truenos azotaban en la tierra en busca de sus asesinos, mientras que la lluvia que corría, eran las lagrimas del eterno dolor de Susawono.

Este desesperado por el cruel destino de su amada, subió a La Corte Integral exigiendo una explicación.

- ¿Por qué, si se supone que éramos nosotros los responsables de la armonía de la tierra¿Por qué pasó esto?

Amaterasu, la hermana de Susawono le respondió pacientemente.

- Esto es lo que sucede a causa del libre alderío. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para detener su destino, fueron ellos los que escogieron vivir de esa forma, son los hombres quienes ahora escogen como vivir.

- Pero… ¿Por qué ella? – preguntó indignado Susawono

E- n la guerra siempre hay bajas… - respondió su hermano Tsukiyomi – además tu eres un Dios como nosotros, sabes muy bien que se te tiene prohibido enamorarte de los humanos.

Susawono en ese momento maldijo a sus dos hermanos, ya que estos no comprendía aquel sentimiento tan maravilloso que ahora se había vuelto horriblemente doloroso.

Susawono sabía muy bien cuales eran sus poderes y también sus limitaciones, sabía que si abusaba de estos, podía ser castigado para siempre, pero aún así no le importó.

Esperó que sus hermanos se descuidaran de él para bajar nuevamente al mundo mortal. Una vez llegado a aquel lugar, recogió el cadáver de su amada y lo llevo a una isla, aquella en la cual se encontraba el único poder que Susawono no podía utilizar jamás. El poder de devolverle la vida a un humano.

Depositando el cuerpo de su amada en un altar, Susawono comienza a rezar una oración. Abriendo los cielos, rescató el alma de su amada devolviéndola al cuerpo.

Utilizar aquel poder estaba prohibido, sabía que al momento de hacerlo, estaba condenado al peor de los castigo, el exilio. Pero antes que esto sucediera, envió a su amada a un lugar mejor, entregándole una de las Joyas de su hermana Amaterasu, el Yata no kagami. Esta era un joya construida por uno de los Dioses, lo cual la protegería de todo mal.

Una vez entregada la joya, la amada de Susawono se marchó, al momento de hacerlo, sus hermanos llegaron a aquel lugar.

Al hacerlo, obtuvo como castigo el exilio y condenado a una vida eterna de soledad, lo encerraron en aquella isla llamada **_Reikai_** (_Mundo de los espíritus_) para que no pudiera salir y dividieron sus poderes en nueve cristales preciosos.

Aquellos cristales se convirtieron en el alma de nueve guardianes, los cuales fueron creados por las Divinidades, y enviados al mundo mortal.

Aquellas almas recayeron en nueve personas diferentes las cuales en sus vidas pasadas habían cometido pecados imperdonables.

De ahí fue el renacimiento de los nueves guardianes, los Maseis….

Lo único que se recuerda de Susawono fueron sus últimas palabras:

"_Lo que hice estuvo mal para sus ojos, pero ante los míos, solo hay felicidad."_


	2. Protección

_**Capitulo uno **_

_**Protect me just once and I will faithful to you all my life.**_

Sumergidos bajo la influencia de una batalla en donde peleaban por su propia vida y por la de la persona que amaban, esa era su motivación, pero ¿que pasa cuando esa motivación ya no está¿que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que realmente lo que estabas protegiendo ya no vale la pena¿Que pasa cuando eres tú mismo el que decide no protegerlo más?

Miedo, soledad, tristeza, sentimientos…. Todos ellos se mezclan en tu alma y te vas formando como persona….

Aquel que estaba dispuesto a pelear dentro de aquella batalla en donde sabían que su cazador se tornaba más fuerte con cada presa que caía en sus manos.

Ellos saben que ese cazador está muerto, pero…realmente no lo está.

Alguien lo quiere vivo.

Alguien quiere ocupar su poder.

La vida de aquellas nueve almas descansa tranquilamente, solamente por ahora, ya que ignoran por completo, que aquella batalla en cual participaron, era el comienzo de una guerra que está a punto de desatarse.

…………………………..

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron todos juntos peleando. Ahora el ambiente se encontraba mucho más relajado, aquellos que habían sido gravemente lastimados, ya se habían recuperado casi al cien por ciento.

- Muy bien, el entrenamiento ya terminó. – aquella voz correspondía al capitán del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Yukimura Seiichi.

- Cuídense de las lesiones, nos vemos mañana. – fue la ultima recomendación que les brindó su capitán.

El equipo comenzó a retirarse a los camarines, en el trayecto hacia estos, Niou Masaharu se acerca a Kirihara y le pregunta.

- Oye, Kirihara¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas?

- Muy bien, Niou-sempai. Ahora solamente falta entrenar como lo hacia antes y recuperaré mi forma – respondió Kirihara alegremente.

- Que bien que ya te sientas mejor, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, total no hay tanto apuro, ya que el torneo de los nacionales se suspendió debido al accidente que ocurrió. – comentó Niou

- Que extraño… - pensó Yagyuu Hiroshi,

- ¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi? – preguntó Niou

- Nada, es solo que me parece extraño aquel accidente,

- ¿Extraño?

- Si, aquel accidente ocurrió justo después de que comenzaran los nacionales…. Interesantemente, solo se vieron involucrados solamente jugadores de los equipos de Tokio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo tres de los equipos de Tokio se vieron involucrados en aquel accidente, Seigaku, Hyotei y nosotros. Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que el de los tres, nosotros fuimos los que salimos menos lesionados, Yukimura y Kirihara ya se han recuperado rápidamente.

- Eso es porque la suerte acompaña a nuestro equipo – comentó en voz alta Yukimura quien había entrado también a los camarines, junto con Sanada.

Yukimura miró detenidamente a Kirihara por unos instantes, luego desvió la vista hacia sus otros dos compañeros de equipo diciéndoles.

- Será mejor que se apuren, no creo que quieran llegar tarde a clases.

- Eso es verdad – respondió Hiroshi acomodándose sus lentes, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Pero es un alivio – comentó Niou feliz - que al menos el capitán y Kirihara estén bien ahora, eso es lo único que importa ¿no es así, Kirihara?

- Si, Niou-sempai – respondió Kirihara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los nervios de Kirihara no se debían en la presencia de Niou, sino en la de Yukimura. Ambos sabían que sus heridas nunca fueron provocadas por un accidente, al decir verdad este nunca ocurrió. Simplemente no fue más que una mentira inventada por aquellos que se vieron involucrados en la batalla anterior, la cual era Fuji Syuusuke quien los estaba persiguiendo, pero nadie supo de esa batalla, ya que solamente se realizó en la noche, mientras todos dormían.

Nunca se supo que fue lo que pasó realmente, al menos ellos no lo sabían, de lo único que estaban seguros, era que Fuji Syuusuke había desaparecido, mientras que el resto volvió a vivir su vida normalmente, a excepción de algunos.

La situación del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku no era la misma que el del Hyotei Gakuen. Este último estaba pasando por momentos realmente difíciles.

La muerte de un profesor de música y a la vez entrenador del equipo de tenis Sakaki Taro, como también el estado crítico del capitán del equipo, Atobe Keigo.

Las banderas de color negros estaban izadas en el colegio en señal de luto por la perdida de aquel distinguido profesor. Alumnos del instituto comentaban.

- ¿Has oído las noticias?

- Si, aquel accidente fue el que provocó la muerte de Sakaki-sensei.

- Si, y también se dice que Atobe Keigo y Oshitari Yuushi iban en ese mismo autobús.

- Menos mal que Oshitari-san se ha recuperado de su grave lesión.

- Lastima que para Atobe-sama no corra la misma suerte.

- ¿Sabes cual es su estado?

- Está muy mal, hace tres meses que no despierta, se encuentra inconsciente. Dicen que los doctores ya han perdido la esperanza de que vuelva a abrir los ojos, pero sus padres se niegan a creerlo.

-Que triste…

- El que la está pasando peor en todo esto, es Jiroh-sempai.

- ¿Jiroh-san?

- Si, se dice que va todos los días a la clínica a cuidar de Atobe-sama, no se separa de el, todavía tiene la esperanza de que Atobe-san vuelva a abrir los ojos.

- pobrecito… tiene que estar sufriendo mucho.

Mientras los alumnos del Hyotei se lamentaban, en el Seigaku las cosas no estaban tan diferentes.

Los entrenamientos continuaban de la misma forma, con la única diferencia era que entre los titulares no se hablaban. Esto se debía a que muchos de ellos sabían la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraban heridos.

Los novatos de primer año comentaban

- El ambiente cambió mucho después de lo que ocurrió en ese accidente

- Es verdad, mucho de los titulares han estado ausentes.

- ¿Todavía no han encontrado a Fuji-sempai?

- No, sigue desaparecido desde hace tres meses, su familia está prácticamente destruida por la pena.

- Nos es para menos¿Cómo se encontrará Tezuka-buchou?

- Sigue igual que hace tres meses… no dice ninguna palabra, entrena lo que tiene que entrenar y después se vuelve a encerrar en la sala de clases, completamente solo.

- Lo mismo está sucediendo ahora con la Golden Pair, ya prácticamente ni se hablan, aunque asistan a los entrenamientos, ellos ahora entrenan por su cuenta. Hace tres meses que no los he visto jugar dobles…

- ¿y que es de Kawamura-sempai?

- Después de que fue el funeral de Jin Akutsu, no ha venido al club, ni siquiera al colegio, Oishi-sempai lo fue a visitar la ultima vez, pero el padre de Kawamura le dijo que por más que intentara hacerlo salir de su habitación, este no habría la puerta.

- Momo-chan-sempai también se encuentra grave…

- Si, escuché que se encuentra en la misma clínica que Atobe-san del Hyotei Gakuen.

- Si, el estado de ambos es grave, tanto Atobe-san como Momo-chan-sempai, no han despertado desde hace tres meses.

- ¿Y que dice Echizen de todo esto?

- Tu sabes, es Echizen, no muestra ningún grado de preocupación sobre el tema, se la pasa diciendo "_Cuando todos asimilen la verdad, van a volver a ser los mismos de antes"._

- ¡Oigan, novatos, dejen de estar conversando y sigan entrenando! – una voz ronca les llamó la atención desde lo lejos.

- ¡Kaidoh-sempai! –

Los novatos, asustados por las ordenes de Kaidoh Kaoru, comenzaron a trotar, continuando con su entrenamiento.

Todo parecía estar normal para la gran mayoría de los jugadores.

Nadie sospechaba de lo que estaba por suceder unos minutos más tarde. Al decir verdad, ellos ignoraban por completo, de que cada equipo estaba siendo observado detenidamente por su peor amenaza.

- Ahhh, que envidia me dan…. A pesar de encontrarse en una situación delicada, ellos se siguen comportando como si nada hubiera pasado…

- Esos son los beneficios de no saber la verdad absoluta.

- ¿Beneficios? Jah, no lo creo, más bien diría yo… su ignorancia los llevará a la muerte.

Aquellos comentarios eran formulados por los integrantes del equipo Higa Jr. High.

Todos los integrantes de aquel equipo se encontraban observado detenidamente una lista con nombres.

- Chinen-kun ¿sabes cual es la situación de nuestros queridos muchachos?

- Al parecer el que se encuentra en peores condiciones el es Hyotei Gakuen, tal parece que Atobe sigue inconsciente después de aquella pelea, el poder de Susawono-sama no fue suficiente para curarlo por completo.

- Mmm, con que el rey del Hyotei Gakuen no se pudo recuperar de la violación ¿y que hay de Sakaki?

- Sakaki Taro está muerto, Buchou.

- Ya veo, con que ese imbécil de Sakaki, revivió a Susawono pero no fue lo suficientemente astuto… y dime Chinen-kun ¿Qué hay de los demás?

- El que se encuentra en mejores condiciones es el Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

- ¿El Rikkai Dai?

- Si, tal parece que Yukimura Seiichi y Kirihara Akaya se han mejorado por completo de sus heridas.

- Yukimura… de todos los propietarios de las joyas, el era el más problemático de todos. Después de Atobe y Echizen.

- Así es, Buchou, pero tal parece que ellos carecen del poder de sus joyas, después de aquel incidente, las joyas han desaparecido señor.

- ¿Desaparecido? … eso es lo que tú crees.

- ¿Ah?

- Ellos todavía las tienen, pero no lo saben, al momento de revivir a Susawono-sama, aquellas joyas tomaron forma física.

- ¿Forma física?

- Así es, el alma de un ser humano es casi tan hermosa como el resplandor de una joya, es por esa razón que Tsuyomi-sama nos dio estos brazaletes. –

Kite Eishirou, quien es el capitán y jefe de aquellos jóvenes levantó su brazo derecho mostrandoles su brazalete.

Este era completamente plateado, el cual en el medio tenía pequeños diamantes negros alrededor tomando forma de una estrella de nueve puntas, la misma que portaba Fuji en su espalda.

- Este brazalete tiene el poder para dar a conocer aquel hermoso resplandor que poseen las personas en su interior, si su alma es completamente pura, al momento de ser atacado, el brillo de su alma se formará en un hermoso cristal.

- Pero, si los poseedores de aquella joyas, fueron personas que levantaron sus armas, causándole dolor a otras, tal como lo hizo Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimura y los demás. – comentó Hirakoba Rin.

- Pero ellos levantaron sus armas con la intención de proteger a la persona que amaban, tal como lo hizo Fuji Syuusuke. El resplandor de su alma debe ser realmente hermoso – comentó Kite con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

- Pero Fuji Syuusuke, está muerto¿no? – preguntó Tanishi Kei. - ¿no fue el mismísimo Tezuka quien lo mató?

- No seas ingenuo, Kei-kun. Tezuka está vivo, no existe forma alguna de que Fuji esté muerto y Tezuka siga viva como si nada, después de todo el amor que ese dos se tienen, está más allá de nuestra imaginación.

- Entonces tu crees que ….. – pensó Kai Yuujiroh.

- Así es Tezuka debe tenerlo escondido, después de todo el sigue al lado de Susawono, es decir, Echizen Ryoma. – le respondió Kite

- Es increíble como él puede ser la reencarnación de Susawono. – comentó Kai

- Chinen-kun, Hiroba-kun, ustedes irán al Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, en busca de las joyas de Yukimura y Kirihara.

- De acuerdo. – asintieron ambos muchachos.

- Kei-kun, tu irás al Hyotei Gakuen en busca de la Joya de Oshitari Yuushi, mientras que - Kai-kun irá a la clínica en donde se encuentra Atobe.

- Ok. – respondieron con una sonrisa maléfica, ambos muchachos.

- Mientras que yo, iré directamente en donde se encuentra Tezuka.

- Pero Kite-Buchou¿no será eso demasiado peligroso? – pregunto Chinen preocupado.

- No te preocupes, Chinen-kun, solamente averiguaré en donde se encuentra Fuji Syuusuke y de pasada, robaré el Sagitario Infinito que posee Tezuka. Esa joya hermosa, tiene que ser mía.

El equipo completo de dividió en busca de sus objetivos. Dos de ellos llegaron a las puertas de uno de los colegios, la insignia de este decía "Rikkai Dai Fuzoku".

- Vayaaaaaaaaaa con que este es el famoso Rikkai Dai, no es la gran cosa… - comentó Hirakoba entrando a los camarines del club de tenis de este colegio.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Yukimura quien estaba por retirarse del colegio.

- Hirakoba Rin, mucho gusto Yukimura-buchou, por favor, permítame robarle a Tipharet.

Lejos de los camarines, y todavía en las canchas de tenis Kirihara Akaya se encontraba todavía practicando junto con Niou. Su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por la aparición de Chinen Hiroshi.

- Kirihara Akaya…. Entrégame el poder de Kishuu.

Nuevos enemigos, nuevos cazadores de joyas, todo ellos con un solo propósito.


	3. Más dudas

_**Capitulo dos.**_

La amenaza contra los guardianes de Susawono, es decir Echizen Ryoma, había aparecido, dos de este inmenso grupo se encontraba en la escuela Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

- Vayaaaaaaaa con que este es el Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, no es la gran cosa – comento Hirakoba Rin, un muchacho de pelo rubio, de piel morena quien vestia una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela oscuros.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el capitán del equipo de tenis, Yukimura Seiichi.

- Hirakoba Rin, mucho gusto Yukimura-buchou, permítame robarle a Tipharet.

- ¿Tipharet?...¿como sabe de la existencia de mi Joya? – pensó Yukimura

- Jajajajajaa¿sorprendido, Yukimura-Buchou?

- No se de lo que estas hablando… - respondió Yukimura serio.

- ¿no lo sabes, pues no le creo buchou… ya que con esa joya usted fue capaz de pelear contra Fuji Syuusuke, quien se encontraba completamente desesperado por recolectarlas.

- ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó sorprendido Yukimura.

- Pues hablo de las joyas que cada uno de ustedes poseían, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kirihara Akaya, Atobe Keigo, Echizen Ryoma, Jin Akutsu, Oshitari Yuushi, Oishi Suichiro, Kabaji Muheiro, y usted, Yukimura Seiichi.

_Sabe absolutamente todo sobre nosotros, pero¿Por qué¿Cómo? Si Sakaki está muerto, fue el mismo Fuji quien lo mató junto con Atobe. ¿Por qué él sabe todo esto?_

- ¿Sorprendido de todo lo que sé Yukimura-san? – preguntó Rin con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Ahora mismo mi compañero Chinen se está encargando de recuperar la joya de su compañero, Kirihara Akaya.

Yukimura miró hacia las canchas, era obvio, Kirihara todavía se encontraba en aquel lugar entrenando junto con Niou. Sin pensarlo dos veces Yukimura partió hacia aquel lugar, pero no pudo continuar ni dos pasos ya que fue detenido por una pequeña explosión causada por Rin.

- Otto, no dejaré que vayas hacia allá, tu oponente seré yo, Yukimura Seiichi. – le amenazó Hirakoba.

Levantando los puños de su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus brazaletes, le dijo a Yukimura.

- Muy bien, Yukimura-san, entrégame el a Tipharet, por las buenas, si no quieres salir lastimado.

* * *

En el mismo colegio, en el sector de las canchas se encontraba entrenando Kirihata Akaya junto con Niou.

Su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por Chinen Hiroshi, un muchacho de espalda ancha. Cabellos oscuros con un ligero mechón plateado.

- Kirihara Akaya, entrégame el poder de Kishuu.

Al escuchar ese nombre Kirihara quedó en estado de Shock, ya que se suponía que el la única persona quien lo necesitaba, estaba muerta, o por lo menos desaparecida.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Niou.- ¿los jugadores de otras escuelas no pueden entrar aquí?

- No necesito a nadie más que a Kirihara Akaya, retírate. – respondió Chinen cortantemente

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Niou bastante irritado.

- ¡Niou-sempai, cuidado! – gritó Kirihara al ver como Chinen levantaba sus brazaletes, y apuntado a Niou, disparó en contra de él, para eliminarlo de su camino.

- Interrumpes con mi trabajo – le dijo Chinen mirando fijamente a Niou.

- Kirihara corrió hacia donde se encontraba Niou y poniendose delante de él, le dijo a Chinen.

- Él no tiene nada que ver en este, es a mi a quien quieres ¿no es así?

- Kirihara…. – dijo Niou sin entender lo que este estaba haciendo.

- Niou-sempai, váyase rápido de este lugar, puede que salga lastimado nuevamente.

- Kirihara Akaya, entrégame el poder de Kishuu si no quieres que tu amigo muera. – amenazó Chinen.

- Jah, si tanto la quieres¿Por qué no vienes por ella? – lo retó Kirihara hechando a correr por el lado contrario a la cancha para distraer a Chinen.

Este quien se encontraba bastante cabreado levantó nuevamente sus brazaletes y comenzó a disparar en dirección hacia Kirihara, este con gran agilidad esquivaba sus ataques, mientras continuaba corriendo.

_Maldición¿Qué demonios voy a hacer¿Cómo se supone que sabe que era yo quien poseía la joya Kishuu? Que no se da cuenta de que aquellas joyas ya desaparecieron._

Pensaba Kirihara mientras intentaba alejar a Chinen de Niou, dándole tiempo a este ultimo para que escapara de aquel lugar.

* * *

La misma situación se repetía en los camarines del Rikkai Dai. La situación no beneficiaba a Yukimura, quien en ese momento se encontraba solo, esquivando los ataques de Hirakoba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yukimura-buchou? De esta forma no fue como te enfrentaste a Fuji Syuusuke. ¿Por qué no juegas de esa misma forma conmigo? – preguntaba Hirakoba en forma de burla.

Yukimura se encontraba escondido detrás de unos casilleros, descansando después de haber corrido desesperadamente, intentando esquivar los ataques de Hirakoba.

_¿Qué hago? Sin el poder de Tipharet, soy como un humano común y corriente, si no fuera por mi condición física, a estas alturas ya habría sido eliminado por Hirakoba. ¿Cuál será su objetivo¿Por qué quiere esa joya?_

La voz de Rin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Jajaja¿ya te cansaste de jugar a las escondidas, Yukimura-buchou¿o será que no recuerdas donde está Tipharet¿Por qué llamas a Sanada Genichirou para preguntarle o será que quieres estar solito?

La ultima pregunta provocó que Yukimura abriera sus ojos de par en par, automáticamente recordó a Sanada, hacia bastante tiempo que ya no hablaba con el, exactamente tres meses atrás, justo al terminar aquel incidente. Ykimura se juró a si mismo no volver a involucrar a Sanada nuevamente en una pelea, y por esa razón, sacrificó su relación con él, alejandolo de su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no lo llamas? A lo mejor el sabe donde se encuentra Tipharet. – se burló Rin nuevamente, pero su burla no llegó muy lejos, ya que Yukimura salió de su escondite enfrentándolo cara a cara diciéndole.

- No, no lo llamaré, me prometí que nunca más lo involucraría en una pelea.

- Ohhhh…. Con que Yukimura-buchou está tan enamorada de su vicecapitán que no quiere volver a sacrificarlo.

- Así es – respondió con determinación Yukimura – no quiero que corra peligro, ni tampoco quiero entregarle a Tipharet, a alguien como tu.

- Maldito imbécil, vas a morir por tu imprudencia. – reclamó Hirakoba apuntando sus brazaletes hacia Yukimura disparándole un rayo directo, este iba tan rápido que apenas alcanzó a verlo, pensó que iba a recibir el impacto, pero alguien los sacó de aquel lugar.

- Este aroma es de… - Yukimura abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver quien era la persona que lo había salvado

- ¡Sanada!

Este se encontraba abrazado de Yukimura mientras que una barrera de protección los rodeaba a ambos.

- Disculpa por hacerte esperar, Hirakoba, pero ya estoy aquí.

Rin al ver la presencia de Sanada y ver que este era el que había creado aquella barrera dijo con excitación.

- ¡Hasta que afín llegó Tipharet, ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperarte – apuntando sus brazaletes contra Sanada – es hora de que me muestres ese hermoso resplandor de Tipharet.

* * *

La lucha continuaba de la misma forma en las canchas, donde Kirihara al parecer se había cansado de correr y ahora se encontraba bastante agotado de esquivar el poder de Chinen, este sin expresión alguna en su rostro le preguntó.

- ¿Ya te aburriste?

_Maldición, de tanto correr me he quedado sin energías, si estuviera en mi estado normal no tendría problemas, pero todavía estoy débil por la herida que me causó Fuji la ultima ves que peleamos._

Chinen no esperó respuesta de Kirihara para volver a dispararle, esto provocó que Kirihara al esquivar el ataque a duras penas, se golpeara contra una muralla. Dificultosamente intentó ponerse de pie apoyado en aquella muralla.

- ¡Kirihara! – se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que gritaba su nombre, aquella voz la reconoció de inmediato, era de Niou. Kirihara pudo observar que Chinen estaba a punto de matarlo, por lo cual le gritó

- NO VENGAS! NIOU-SEMPAI!

- Estorbas – Chinen disparó directamente un rayo púrpura directo a Niou quien lo recibió directamente en el pecho.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Un grito de dolor de parte de Niou salió de su boca al sentir como aquel rayo le arrebataba el corazón.

Kirihara observaba la escena atónito. Del cuerpo de Niou se desprendió un destello brillante, similar al de un cristal. Chinen observó con detenimiento aquel cristal.

- Con que este es el famoso Kishuu… no concuerda con la descripción que me dieron… - lentamente se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Niou ya inconciente.

- Alejate de él… - comenzó a amenazar Kirihara a Chinen, sus ojos se estaban tornando rojos, mientras que su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por una energía extraña.

Chinen no podía escuchar a Kirihara puesto que estaba pendiente del cristal que le había arrebatado a Niou, mirándolo detenidamente dijo.

- Esta no es la joya Kishuu, es un cristal ordinario, sin valor alguno. Oye Kirihara dejat….. – pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al darse la vuelta para observar a Kirihara se dio cuenta de que este lucía como un demonio.

- Maldito¡¿no me digas que eres tu el que posee el poder de Kishuu en su interior! –le preguntó Chinen a Kirihara mientras sentía un inmenso poder.

- Como te atreves… no te lo perdonaré… nunca más… yo…. – era tanta la ira acumulada de Kirihara que su poder se iba incrementando.

- ¿Pero cómo? Si se supone que las joyas no se encuentran en el cuerpo de sus ex propietarios. – se preguntaba Chinen.

* * *

Lejos de aquel lugar, por las calles, un joven quien integraba el mismo equipo que Kirihara y Yukimura comenzó a sentirse extrañño.

Una fuerza interna provocó que este sintiera un dolor inexplicable en su pecho, apretando sus puños contra él se apoyó en la pared, mientras caía lentamente de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Marui? – le preguntó su compañero quien lo acompañaba, su tez era morena.

- Jackal… ayudame…

- ¿Qué sucede Marui¿Qué es lo que tienes? – le preguntó Jackal preocupado al ver como su compañero con suerte podía respirar, este a duras penas intentó describirle lo que le pasaba.

- Me quema… una fuerza interna me que es…ta… queman..do…. Jackal… duele….

- ¡Resiste, Marui!

* * *

En los camarines, aquella presencia externa de Kirihara también se hizo notar ante Yukimura, Sanada e Hiroba.

- Esa es…

- ¡Kirihara! – dijo inmediatamente Yukimura preocupado mirando en dirección hacia las canchas.

- ¿Qué está haciendo el imbécil de Chinen, se supone que tenía que quitarle la Joya, no activarla, no queda otra opción, tendré que apurarme.

- Hirakoba levantó ambos brazaletes y comenzó a atacar a Yukimura, pero este nuevamente fue protegido por Sanada.

- Ya veo, con que tu la tienes… - comentó Rin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yukimura miraba desconcertado la escena, no entendía desde cuando Sanada tenía aquel poder.

- Sanada…

- No tienes de que preocuparte Yukimura, tu estas a salvo ahora, soy yo quien va a pelear por ti desde ahora en adelante.

- Jajaja, ya entiendo, Sanada fue muy tonto de tu parte pedirle a Susawono, es decir a Echizen Ryoma que te permitiera usar un poder que no es tuyo!

-¿Qué dijo! – preguntó Yukimura

- Lo que escuchaste, Yukimura, tu querido Sanada a decidido pelear por ti, y para eso le pidió a Echizen que le otorgara el poder que te corresponde a ti, aunque eso le cause la muerte.

- ¡No puede ser… Sanada, tu…! – iba a reprocharle Yukimura, pero Sanada quien dirigió sus ataques a Hirakoba le dijo.

- Así es, pero así como yo soy un peón, tu también lo eres, Hirakoba Rin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rin preocupado

- Que al igual que yo, tú posees estos mismos brazaletes, los cuales nos permiten pelear con energía que no es de nosotros.

- ¡Mientes! Yo soy un fiel servidor de Tsukiyomi-sama, de ninguna forma el me haría esto

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – le preguntó Sanada desafiantemente.

Acto seguido, Sanada corriendo en dirección contraria hacia donde se encontraba Hirakoba, apareció por detrás de él, disparando sus rayos para así romper uno de los brazaletes que Rin poseía en su mano izquierda.

Inmediatamente, gran parte del poder de Hirakoba había desaparecido, dejándolo considerablemente débil y con la muñeca izquierda sangrando.

- A estas alturas, se me haría muy fácil derrotarte… -amenazó Sanada

- Ya verás Sanada… aunque yo haya perdido parte de mi poder, tu solo no podrás defender a Yukimura. – lentamente este desapareció entre la niebla que se produjo.una voz amenazadora se escuchó en el ambiente.

_**Ustedes quienes no son los responsables de las Joyas, no les espera más que sufrir… no serán capaces de proteger a los cobardes.**_

- ¿Desapareció? – se preguntó Genichirou quien observaba atentamente a la niebla.

- Sanada… tu… - al escuchar su nombre, Sanada se dio la vuelta para enfrentar aquellos ojos llenos de dudas y a la vez decepción.

- Yukimura… perdóname…

* * *

Mientras la pelea en los camarines había terminado, todavía quedaba la pelea que se producía cerca de las canchas. Kirihara quien no podía controlar sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo contra Chinen, aunque este estaba rodeado de un aura extraña ningún poder enamanaba de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? si el no tiene en su interior a Kishuu, entonces, el portador de aquella Joya debe estar cerca. Destruiré la de Niou entonces.

Chinen iba a lanzar un rayo directo al cristal de Niou, el cual se encontraba flotando cerca del cuerpo de su dueño, pero al momento de hacerlo, Chinen sintió como una espada de filo, ultra delgado, lo atravesaba.

- ¿Pero que… demonios! – se preguntó Chinen observando como la hoja se retiraba de su cuerpo.

Al mirar hacia sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que aquella espada no pertenecía a Kirihara, más bien este otro estaba tan sorprendido como él de la persona que había hecho eso.

- Yagyuu-sempai… - dijo Kirihara con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido de que el hubiera llegado hacia aquel lugar.

Yagyuu Hiroshi retiró lentamente su espada del cuerpo de Chinen, mientras se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Niou para devolverle aquel cristal ha su cuerpo.

- Yagyuu… maldito… no se suponía que le eras fiel a Tsukiyomi-sama

- Chinen… - dijo Yagyuu acomodándose sus lentes – tu misión era exclusivamente recuperar el poder de Kishuu… no tenías que lastimar a gente inocente.

- ¡El era sospechoso de un comienzo! - le reclamó Chinen.

- Basta de palabras, recibirás tu castigo – Yagyuu levantó su espada y con un movimiento veloz cortó ambos brazaletes, dejando sin poder a Chinen.

Esto provocó que Chinen perdiera automáticamente todos sus poderes y comenzara a desvanecerse lentamente.

Kirihara observó la escena atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su ira se había calmado, al ver como Yagyuu había devuelto aquel cristal a Niou y había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con Chinen.

Akaya se acercó a Yagyuu intentando darle las gracias, pero este levantó su espada y apuntando a Kirihara le dijo

- No te vuelvas a acercar nunca más a Niou, si lo haces, te mataré.

Yagyuu-sempai… ¿Por qué?

**¿yagyuu apareció¿de que lado está¿Enemigo o aliado¿porque marui se sintió tan mal al momento de ke kirihara se transformó en demonio? Muchas preguntas que se resolverán en el camino. **

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno e aquí la mayor confusión de todos, (ohhh ke mala soy jojoj)

No de verdad, voy a aclarar el asunto de los equipos,

En esta sección solamente aclararé los integrantes del Higa JH Hight (Higa chuu o como le quieran llamar ustedes)

El muchacho de rubio que juega dobles contra Fuji y Kawamura en el anime, se llama Hirakoba Rin. (el que en mi fic pelea contra Yukimura y Sanada)

Chinen Hiroshi es el muchacho de cabello negro corto, con un mechón blanco. Quien juega tambien dobles junto con Hirakoba v/s Fuji y Kawamura.

Puroppu: el que juega contra Eiji se llama **Kai Yuujirou, quien pronto va a salir, yo creo que en el proximo cap ejejeje :P y sip, en el capitulo que hablas de fuji jugando contra uno de pelo blanco, o rubio o lo que sea, es de el otro colegio el cual voy a nombrar más adelante, y que tendrá mucha mayor importancia de lo que se puede uno imaginas xDDD **

Valsed: muchas gracias, ejeje que weno que te haya emocionado, habrá muchos más misterios, de apokito lo sabrán.

Umi Minamino: weno ahora si hay continuación, después de mucho pensar mi cabezo creo una locura nueva.

SuMiKo hoi hoi:mi querida Sumiko, ejeje espero no haberme demorado mucho o si? Gomen de todas formas aquí te tengo otro cap interesante, que creo que ahora si me vas a golpear por dejarte con la duda. Espero lo disfrutes, bye bye

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews

Nos leemos a la próxima!

Akatsuki Kou 


	4. Una nueva batalla

_**El comienzo de una nueva batalla**_

_**Capitulo tres**_

La pelea había terminado, Chinen había desaparecido al momento de que Yagyuu Hiroshi rompiera sus brazaletes.

Kirihara quien en ese momento se sintió aliviado intentó acercarse a él, pero este lo detuvo apuntándolo fijamente con su espada.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a Niou, si lo haces, te mataré

- ¿Yagyuu-sempai¿Por qué dice eso? – le preguntó Kirihara sorprendido, no sabía como reaccionar, Yagyuu sostenía su espada firmemente mientras el brillo de sus lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos.

Este se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Niou y tomándolo lentamente en sus brazos le dijo a Kirihara con voz amenazante y seca.

- Te daré tiempo mientras encuentras a Kishuu, hasta entonces, aléjate de Niou.

- ¿A dónde lo piensa llevar? – preguntó nuevamente Kirihara.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - respondió Yagyuu yéndose lentamente de aquel lugar.

- Espera, Yagyuu-sempai… - Kirihara intentó acercarse a Yagyuu pero este mirándolo fijamente lo detuvo provocándole un dolor en el pecho.

Kirihara se apretó fuertemente el pecho, cayendo de rodillas mientras lo hacia, sin saber lo que sucedía le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?

- Sin Kishuu no eres más que un demonio con cadenas… recuerda, Kirihara Akaya, mantente alejado de Niou, intenta buscar tu joya, para que cuando la encuentres, sea yo quien te la robe.

Al momento de decir esas palabras, Yagyuu se fue con el cuerpo inconciente de Niou, mientras que Kirihara todavía se apretaba el pecho por el fuerte dolor que este Hiroshi le había provocado.

* * *

En las calles de la cuidad, un joven de pelo colorido se intentaba poner de pie, después de haber sufrido un terrible ataque de dolor.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Marui? – preguntó Jackal.

- Si, ya me siento un poco mejor, aunque todavía me sigue doliendo el pecho. – respondió Marui Bunta con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que te sucedió? – le preguntó intrigado Jackal

- No lo sé, simplemente sentí como si una llama enorme me incendiara por dentro, no podía respirar, lo único que sentía era que algo me quemaba en mi interior. – contó Marui

- Será mejor que vayas a ver a un medico. – sugirió Jackal.

- No lo creo necesario, además es primera vez que me pasa. Será por la cantidad de glucosa que consumo. – comentó Marui.

- De todas formas, eso no es normal en ti. – dijo Jackal

- No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrirme. – sonrió Marui apoyándose en su compañero mientras caminaban. Todavía se sentía muy débil.

* * *

La calma había cesado en todos lados, incluyendo los camarines, en donde dos personas se observaban directamente, una de ellas parecía bastante sorprendida y dudosa mientras que la otra lucía preocupado.

- Sanada… explícame todo lo que Hirakoba dijo – exigió Yukimura.

- No hay nada que explicar, es lo que escuchaste. – respondió Sanada en su defensa

- ¿Cómo que no hay nada que explicar? Dime¿desde cuando tienes ese poder¿Qué significa eso de que tú eres más que un simple peón en esta batalla?

Sanada miró hacia el lado evitando la mirada de Yukimura, sin responder nada. Seiichi al ver la actitud de este lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y con agresividad le ordenó

- ¡Respóndeme! Te hice una pregunta, quiero que me la respondas ¡AHORA!

Sanada solo se limitó a observar el piso, mientras sentía como Yukimura lo zamarreaba fuertemente.

- ¡Contéstame Sanada! Respóndeme de una buena vez.

- Era la única forma que había para salvarte, estabas bastante herido, yo… no quería que murieras…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Yukimura lo soltó lentamente, caminando hacia atrás, repetía constantemente.

- Puedo sentirlo… esa joya, Tipharet, está dentro de ti… no puede ser… tu….

- Yukimura todo tiene una explicación. – Sanada intentó explicarle, pero Yukimura posó sus manos en su cabeza mirando fijamente la nada, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- No puede ser… imposible… se suponía que yo era… se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte. No… no se lo voy a perdonar!

- ¡Yukimura! – gritó Sanada

- ¡No se lo voy a perdonar! – gritó Yukimura lleno de rabia.

- ¡Yukimura Seiichi, escúchame! – al escuchar su nombre completo, Yukimura salió de su estado de Shock, y mirando fijamente a Sanada le preguntó

- ¿Fue Echizen Ryoma verdad?

- No, fui yo. – esa fue la única respuesta de Sanada.

* * *

_**(Flash Back) **_

- ¡Yukimura, resiste por favor!

Las heridas de Yukimura Seiichi son muy profundas, dudo mucho que en estas condiciones logre llegar al hospital.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sanada a la defensiva.

Un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, con sus ropas ya gastadas, de expresión cansada, apareció en ese momento.

- ¿Echizen¿Que haces aquí?

- Echizen Ryoma es el nombre que se me dio al momento de nacer, pero realmente soy la reencarnación de un Dios llamado Susawono.

- ¿Eres la persona a la cual Sakaki quería revivir? - preguntó Sanada

- Así es, pero las ambiciones de Sakaki no se llevaron a cabo, por lo cual terminó destruido, dejando a una cantidad enorme de gente lastimada.

- ¿Entonces eres tú el responsable de esas malditas joyas? – preguntó Sanada con odio

- Aquellas joyas se hicieron para limitar mi poder, y fueron dadas a personas que deseaban proteger a alguien. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí. Se como puedo salvarlas de su maldición.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Lamentablemente, ya no cuento con ese poder, ya que lo he utilizado para salvar de la muerte a alguien más, pero no todo está perdido para ayudar a Yukimura, su cuerpo se encuentra débil y a este paso puede morir.

- Dime Echizen¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Haré lo que sea, incluso si tengo que bajar al infierno. Lo haré, solo dime que tengo que hacer para ayudar a Yukimura.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? – le preguntó Ryoma.

- Completamente – respondió con determinación Sanada mirando a los ojos a Echizen. Este le respondió

- Muy bien, entonces, reemplaza su lugar en esta batalla por la tuya.

- ¿Qué pelee por él?

- Si, se su espada en la próxima batalla.

- ¿Habrá más batallas? – preguntó Sanada.

- Así es, dime Sanada ¿podrás hacerlo? Solo con el poder de tu alma podrás salvar el cuerpo de Yukimura, le entregarás toda tu energía y absorberás el poder de su Joya, hasta el momento en que el verdadero poder de Tipharet despierte, pelearas a su lado.

- Lo haré.

- Será un proceso muy doloroso…

- No me importa, siempre que Yukimura viva.

- Entonces… -

En ese momento Echizen levantó ambas manos, e instaló unos brazaletes de color dorado en las muñecas de Sanada, este sintió como su energía era absorbida por el cuerpo de Yukimura. No gritó, aunque el dolor era tan grande que quería hacerlo. Al momento de quedarse vacío, Ryoma insertó a Tipharet en el cuerpo de Sanada, entregándole todo el poder que este poseía.

Sanada cayó de rodillas al suelo y vio como el cuerpo de Yukimura se estaba recuperando de todas las heridas, al ver que este ya no corría peligro, sonrió.

- Debes tener cuidado – advirtió Ryoma – esos brazaletes te permiten adaptar la energía de Tipharet a tu cuerpo, sin embargo si llegases a perder uno de ellos o Tipharet es arrancado de tu cuerpo, morirás instantáneamente. Ya que toda tu energía se encuentra en el cuerpo de Yukimura.

_**(End Flash Back)**_

* * *

- Ahora lo entiendes… Yukimura. Era la única opción que tenía para salvarte.

Sanada intentó acercarse a Yukimura, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás rechazandolo, estaba dolido, se sentía demasiado triste. Sanada intentó tocarlo, pero Seiichi lo golpeó en el rostro. Llorando tristemente le dijo

- ¡Estúpido! – Sanada al ver su actitud se sorprendió tanto que no sabía que decirle.

- Seiichi…

- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste¿No te das cuenta del peligro en el que estás sumergido!

Sanada se puso de pie, e intentó nuevamente acercarse a Yukimura, este continuó golpeandolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el llanto le ganó por completo, rindiendose ante los brazos de Genichirou.

Sollozando le dice con un hilo de voz.

- Genichirou… no quiero que mueras…

- Lo sé – responde Sanada mientras lo mantiene entre sus brazos – pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ti. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte luchar solo.

- Tonto… - fue la única respuesta de Yukimura, mientras se refugiaba más en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

* * *

En las afueras de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de la región, se encontraba una de las personas que amenazaba con la vida y existencia de uno de los propietarios de las joyas.

- Tks, al parecer Chinen ha desaparecido… no puede ser… bueno será mejor que me apresure, las cosas no se están tornando muy buenas… - pensaba Tanishi Kei.

- Veamos¿Dónde te encuentras en estos momentos, Oshitari Yuushi?

Saliendo de la sala de clases un muchacho de cabellos azules sintió una molestia en su pecho, exactamente en el estomago, al momento de sentirlo sus cuadernos y mochila cayeron al piso.

Este puso sus manos en el lugar donde sentía el dolor. Uno de sus compañeros y amigo se pelo colorado se acercó al muchacho preguntándole preocupado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Yuushi¿Te sientes mal?

- Gakuto… no es nada, - respondió el muchacho de lentes mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas

- No te esfuerces demasiado, Yuushi. Tu herida todavía no ha sanado por completo. – le reclamó su compañero mientras se acercaba a él ayudándole rápidamente con sus cosas.

- No es nada de que preocuparse Gakuto, puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Te dije que no! – le reprochó Gakuto – Tienes que cuidarte más, eres un imprudente no deberías siquiera venir a clases, mira como te encuentras.

- Gakuto… - Oshitari observaba fijamente a su amigo quien rápidamente recogía sus cosas del suelo, ayudándole a ordenarlas.

- Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Yuushi, sino ¿quién jugará dobles conmigo?

- Arigato… - respondió Oshitari arrepentido.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, Yuushi, además eres mi amigo, es obvio que me preocupe por ti.

Desde aquel incidente, Yuushi había notado que Gakuto no lo dejaba solo en ningún momentos, esto lo alegraba bastante, ya que desde hace bastante tiempo Oshitari había estado completamente distante con sus compañeros de equipo e incluso con el que era su mejor amigo, Gakuto Mukahi.

Al decir verdad, desde que pertenecía a la Corte Integral, Oshitari solo seguía a Atobe y no se preocupaba por el resto. Su ego e interés por Atobe no se lo permitía.

Ambos salieron del colegio, ya estaba bastante oscuro, ya era muy tarde. Caminando por las afuera del colegio, Gakuto continuaba reclamándole a Oshitari.

- Insisto, deberías tomarte un par de días más de reposo, Yuushi, para que tus heridas sanen bien.

- De verdad, Gakuto, no es tan importante, además ya me siento bien.

- No me mientas – le reprochó Mukahi – sé que no vienes al colegio porque te sientas bien…

Oshitari observó como Gakuto ocultaba su mirada entre sus cabellos y apretaba sus puños.

- Gakuto….

- Se que vienes solo y exclusivamente para saber alguna noticia de Atobe. Desde hace tres meses que está en el hospital, tampoco muestra reacción alguno de despertar, eso es lo que te preocupa¿verdad? … no es necesario que me mientas, Yuushi, te conozco, sé que te preocupas por Atobe pero también…

Oshitari observó como su amigo lo miraba fijamente preocupado y a la vez dolido, sus ojos demostraban mucha preocupación y tristeza. Ante tal escena Oshitari se conmovió, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.. al decir verdad yo estoy mejor que Atobe, pero no te preocupes, tomaré esos días de descanso.

- Yuushi…

- No quiero verte así. – le dijo finalmente Oshitari acariciando la mejilla de su compañero.

- Pero que escena más conmovedora

Una voz ajena a ellos se escuchó en el ambiente, más parecía una voz burlesca y llena de risa.

- ¿Quién anda allí? – preguntó Oshitari a la defensiva.

- Buenas, Oshitari Yuushi, dime ¿él es el que tiene a Hyogen en su interior?

_¿Hyogen¿de que está hablando¿Cómo sabe él la existencia de esa Joya¿Quién es él?_

- Yuushi¿de que está hablando? – le preguntó Gakuto a Oshitari. Este como acto de defensa se puso delante de Gakuto diciéndole:.

- Gakuto, será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yuushi? – preguntó confundido Mukahi.

- Jajajajaja, veo que lo entiendes a la perfección Oshitari, pero es demasiado tarde, tu joya y la de Atobe serán nuestras!

¿Atobe! – aquella noticia impactó de tal manera a Oshitari que lo desconcentrpó por completo ante el peligro el cual estaba. Tanishi le dijo

* * *

Así es, pero no te preocupes, mi amigo se encargará de él, en estos momentos, debe de haber llegado al hospital en donde se encuentra descansando **_Savior_**.

Efectivamente, el encargado de buscar la joya de Atobe Keigo, había llegado al hospital.

- Atobe-sama, es hora de tomar su medicina. – se burló Kai Yuujiroh

En la habitación en donde se encontraba durmiendo placidamente Atobe, lo acompañaba Jiroh quien descansaba placidamente apoyado en la cama de Keigo. Este al sentir la fuerte presencia de alguien se despertó de inmediato. Comenzó a mirar por los alrededores, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en donde se encontraba durmiendo Atobe. Mirándolo tiernamente le dijo casi en susurro:

- Vaya, tu si que duermes más que yo ¿verdad? Y tanto que me reclamabas, ahora no puedo llamar a Kabaji para que te despierte, como lo hacía conmigo.

Pero Atobe seguía sin responder, se mantenía en silencio como lo había estado haciendo desde hace tres meses atrás. Jiroh acercó su mano para acariciarle el cabello, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillaban de tristeza, quería que volviera a abrir sus ojos, a escuchar como se idolatraba él mismo, escuchar aunque sea los reproches que constantemente Atobe le hacía por quedarse dormido.

Decepcionado de que nada eso sucedía, Jiroh retiró su mano del cabello de Keigo, acercándose a la puerta le dijo.

- Esperame, vuelvo enseguida.

Caminando por la puerta principal del hospital llego hacia donde se encontraba la persona que amenazaba a Atobe Keigo. Jiroh se puso delante de él mirándolo fijamente.

- Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar…

- Ohhh….. Interesante, alguien a reaccionado ante mi invitación – comentó sarcásticamente Kai. – pero… tu no eres Atobe Keigo.

- No, no lo soy, todavía no logro tener un ego tan alto como él, pero… - Jiroh levantó los puños de la camisa que tapaban sus muñecas y mostrando sus brazaletes dorados le dijo.

- No permitiré que le toques siquiera un pelo.

- Interesante…. – comentó lleno de euforia Kai Yuujiroh.

* * *

Ultra Hiper rápidísima actualización, ejejee, me inspiré bastante en la escritura de este cap, al decir verdad, escribir sobre los integrantes del Hyotei Gakuen, en especial de Atobe me inspira bastante. en especial la historia que tengo pensaba para él, su rol en este fic será casi tan importante como el de fuji y tezuka.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y que les haya dejado con la intriga jojojojoj, gracias por sus reviews, dudas consultas haganmelas saber, para así aclarar todo a medida va avanzando el fic.

Nos leemos pronto

Janeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Una amenaza peligrosa

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

La amenaza continuaba, sus cazadores estaban mucho más cerca de lo que ellos se imaginaban, ahora no era solo uno el que los perseguía, sino muchos más.

Pensando que la batalla había terminado, pero solo aquello era el comienzo la amenaza y el peligro enorme que se avecinaba.

- Pero que escena más conmovedora

Una voz amenazante, ajena a ellos dos se encontraba en aquel lugar.

- ¿Quién anda allí?

- Buena, Oshitari Yuushi, dime ¿tu amigo es el que tiene a Hyogen en su interior? – comentó Tanishi Kei

La misma situación tensa se respiraba en las afueras del hospital, en donde se encontraba recuperándose Atobe Keigo.

- Discúlpame por haberte echo esperar

- Ohhh, interesante, alguien a aceptado mi invitación – comentó sarcásticamente Kai Yuujiroh. – pero tu no eres Atobe keigo¿verdad?

-

No, no lo soy, todavía no logro tener un ego tan alto como él, pero… – respondió Jiroh levantando los puños de su camisa dejando ver sus brazaletes.-

- no permitiré que le toques siquiera un pelo.

- Interesante, realmente esto se pondrá bueno…. – comentó lleno de euforia Yuujiroh.

_**A dangerous Threat**_

**_(Una amenaza peligrosa)_**

Segundos antes de que comenzara los ataques correspondientes, Yuujiroh quiso interactuar con un dialogo, interrogando a su enemigo.

- Interesante… puedo ver que posees los mismos brazaletes que yo, dime Jiroh¿fue Susanowo quien te los dio? O mejor dicho, Echizen Ryoma

Como correspondía a la personalidad de Jiroh, este bostezando le respondió:

- Ohh, veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros…

- Algo así – respondió Yuujiroh – digamos que lo hemos estado observando por un tiempo…

- Ya veo…

- Así que debes ser tú el que posee el poder de _Savior_ en su interior… - comentó Yuujiroh

- ¿Savior? Que va…. Digamos que solo hay una persona que puede controlar semejante poder…. Yo no puedo - respondió Jiroh riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Creo que me estas subestimando, niño. Si no tienes a Savior, entonces ¿Qué hacen esos brazaletes dorados en tus muñecas? – preguntó Irritado Yuujiroh

- ¿Esto? – Preguntó Jiroh apuntándose las muñecas – no es mi color favorito, pero digamos que es por hacerle un favor a un amigo.

- ¿Me crees imbécil, niño? – preguntó más irritado Yuujiroh

- El echo de estar solo, frente al hospital, amenazando a Atobe y a mi, creo que la respuesta es un, Si – respondió sonriente Jiroh.

- Ya verás - amenazó Kai Yuujiroh, quien levantando sus muñecas comenzó a atacar a Jiroh constantemente.

La pelea había comenzado entre Yuujiroh y Jiroh, mientras que en las afueras del Hyotei todavía se encontraba Gakuto con Oshitari

- ¡¡¡Yuushi!!! – gritó Gakuto al ver como Yuushi estaba siendo atacado por el poder de Tanishi

- ¿Qué sucede Oshitari Yuushi? Si no te das prisa y sacas a Hyogen, me será muy fácil matarte.

Oshitari no podía responder nada, se encontraba en serios aprietos, tenía que llevarse a Gakuto lejos de aquel lugar, pero su enemigo no se lo permitiría, estaba empercinado en que Gakuto era el poseedor de la joya Hyogen, cosa que Oshitari no entendía.

Un ataque más que Oshitari se veía obligado a esquivar

- ¿Dónde esta Hyogen? No me digas que no la tienes contigo ¿o si? – preguntó nuevamente Tanishi. A lo que Oshitari se quedó mudo

- ¿No me quieres decir? – Amenazó Tanishi nuevamente – muy bien, si no quieres hacerlo, tendré que buscarlo por mi propia cuenta

Oshitari se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Tanishi, este se encontraba mirando fijamente a Gakuto.

- ¡¡¡Gakuto, corre!!! - gritó Yuushi

- Eres mío – pensó Tanishi mientras dirigía su ataque directamente a Mukahi

Oshitari corrió directamente hacia donde se encontraba Gakuto salvándolo de aquel ataque, pero para su desventaja su brazo derecho recibió todo el impacto de la caída, dejándolo considerablemente lastimado.

- ¡Yuushi! Tu brazo… - dijo Gakuto sorprendido

- Gakuto, escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí esto es demasiado peligroso para ti – le suplicó Oshitari

- No quiero – respondió Gakuto

- Gakuto…

- No quiero, no me voy a ir para dejarte solo con esa bola de grasa – reclamó Gakuto apuntando a Tanishi

- ¿Qué dijiste mocoso? – preguntó irritado Kei

- Lo que escuchaste "bola de grasa", no permitiré que sigas lastimando a Yuushi

- Maldito mocoso, ya verás. – esta ves Tanishi se encontraba realmente enojado, por lo cual dirigió su ataque nuevamente hacia Gakuto con mayor impacto que el anterior.

- Gakuto – Oshitari iba a ir en su ayuda pero un intenso dolor se hizo presente en su estomago

_- Maldición, la herida que Fuji me hizo en la pelea anterior, todavía no se ha curado por completo… _

El dolor le impedía moverse, mientras que Gakuto poniéndose delante de Yuushi le dice a Tanishi

- No permitiré que sigas lastimando a Yuushi – al decir estas palabras un poder extraño salió de su interior, elevando sus cabellos rojizos, mientras creaba una barrera de hielo que los protegió del ataque.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Tanishi asombrado

- Gakuto…. – Oshitari reconoció al instante la barrera que había formado Mukahi – en verdad tu tienes a….

- Yuushi… ¿Qué hice? – se preguntó Gakuto asustado, no sabía que había sido aquel poder.

- Ya entiendo – sonrió Tanishi – lo que había dicho Kite-buchou era verdad, las joyas no las poseen sus dueños, sino las persona que más les importa.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Se preguntó asustado Gakuto – Yuushi ¿de que joyas está hablando?

_No eso es imposible, Gakuto no puede tener a Hyogen en su interior, esa joya desapareció cuando Fuji Syuusuke revivió a Tezuka. _

Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron del golpe que estaba a punto de recibir por parte de Tanishi.

- ¡¡¡Yuushi!! – gritó Gakuto

El cuerpo de Tanishi se dirigía directamente hacia él, para así golpearlo. Oshitari solo observó como Gakuto lo empujó lejos del ataque de Tanishi, con la desventaja de no poderse salvar él.

Recibió el impacto de frente, golpeándolo fuertemente en el cuerpo y azotándolo contra la pared, perdiendo automáticamente el conocimiento.

- ¡¡¡¡¡GAKUTO!!!!!! – gritó Oshitari al ver como el cuerpo de su amigo se encontraba tirado en el pilo, mientras un delgado hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

- Jajaja, eso te pasa por no haber despertado el poder de Hyogen a tiempo. – Comentó Tanishi – ahora por tu culpa morirán los dos.

Oshitari se encontraba mudo ante dicha situación, por su mente corrían muchos miedos, muchas dudas, que solamente una persona podría resolver.

_¿Qué hago? Se supone que Hyogen se encuentra dentro del interior de Gakuto, pero… ¿Por qué¿Por qué el se vio involucrado en una pelea así¿Por qué ellos quieren estas joyas¿Porque estás joyas todavía se encuentran en este mundo?._

- ¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!!! – fue el grito que pegó Tanishi al disparar aquel rayo que permitía arrancar las joyas del interior de las personas.

Oshitari no movía ningún dedo, se encontraba paralizado frente al cuerpo de Gakuto, al ver que el rayo se dirigía hacia él, se limitó a decir.

- Lo siento Gakuto, pero no quiero involucrarme más en una pelea así. – y cubriendo el cuerpo de su amigo con el suyo, Oshitari cerró sus ojos esperando a recibir el golpe final.

Pero aquel ataque nunca llegó a su destino, ya que fue eliminado por un rayo mucho mayor que el que poseía Tanishi.

- ¿Qué pasa Oshitari¿Acaso ya te aburriste de pelear? Si esto está apenas empezando.

Aquella voz que dijo esas palabras le era familiar, al reconocerla de inmediato levantó la cabeza para observar detenidamente la figura de la persona que lo había protegido.

Una gorra oscura, aquel parche cerca de su ojo, aquel corte de cabello, no cabía duda era él. Sorprendido dijo su nombre.

- Shi…shishido… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Que aspecto más deplorable tienes, Oshitari. ¿Por qué no te puras y acabas con ese gordo de una vez?

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Tanishi sorprendido por la aparición de Shishido.

- ¿Yo? Eso no creo que deba importarle a alguien que ya está muerto - respondió Shishido amenazadoramente, mientras emanaba una cantidad de energía especial.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – se preguntaba Tanishi – bueno da lo mismo, el resultado será igual que el de Oshitari, sin una joya, no será capaz de derrotarme.

Aquel comentario le causó mucha gracia a Shishido por lo cual sonriente le respondió

- ¿Y quien te dijo que no tenemos una joya?

_- ¿Tenemos¿A que se referirá?_ – se preguntó Oshitari observando la sorprendente escena ante sus ojos.

Shishido levantó su mano derecha diciendo

- Ahora, Ohtori

Detrás de Tanishi apareció la figura de Ohtori quien lo atacó directamente con un hechizo

**_- Dentro de la oscuridad en la cual naciste, renace nuevamente._**

Aquellas palabras solo eran el comienzo de una nueva oración que daría vida a las joyas que les salvaría la vida.

Shishido quien se encontraba al frente de Tanishi, levantó sus manos mostrando sus brazaletes dorados.

- ¿Cómo tu también? – preguntó sorprendido Tanishi Kei.

**_- Después de largos momentos de sueño, se te permite aparecer nuevamente… _**

Antes de que Ohtori terminara la oración, Shishido golpeó a Tanishi dejándolo lastimando en el brazo derecho, cayendo frente a Ohtori de rodillas. Este se acercó a Shishido diciéndole

**_- Y con el poder que poseo, te doy el permiso para luchar_**. – al terminar aquella frase beso a Shishido en los labios, para después decirle.

**_- Kyofu, uno de los nueve kuno¡despierta!_** – (_kuno: habilidades_) los ojos de Shishido resplandecieron en aquel momento mientras se lanzaba directamente hacia Tanishi quien para defenderse le dijo

- No lograrás hacer nada, mocoso - levantando sus brazos se defendió con el mejor poder que poseía, levantando ambas manos y formando una bola gigante de energía oscura dijo

- ¡**Big Ban!**

Aquella bola de energía se dirigía directamente hacia Shishido, quien ni siquiera pestañana al ver aquella energía acercándose a él. Levantando su puño acerleró aún más la velocidad y justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra aquella energía, dijo

**_- ¡Red storm rising!_** – un tornado rojizo salió de su puño provocando que aquella energía llamada big ban, se devolviera hacia su propietario.

- ¡Imposible¿Qué fue lo que hicis….!!!?? – Tanishi no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el poder del big ban acabó con sus brazaletes, al igual que con su vida.

Aquella escena dejó completamente impresionado a Oshitari, quien todavía se encontraba al lado de Gakuto completamente inconciente.

_¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió¿Acabaron con ese gigante en cuestión de segundos¿Por qué pelean esos dos juntos¿Acaso ellos tienen a Kyofu, la joya de Akutsu?_

Todo cada vez se tornaba más confuso, ahora solo le quedaba esperar por respuestas, aquel impacto lo había sorprendido tanto que se había olvidado por completo que alguien más se encontraba amenazando a Atobe en esos mismos momentos.

Era de esperarse que la pelea de Jiroh contra Kai Yuujiroh se hubiera prolongado más de lo normal. Estos se atacaban continuamente, pero al parecer la diferencia de poderes era notoria.

- Debo felicitarte por tu trabajo, Jiroh-kun – comentó Kai – hay que reconocer hasta ahora que has sabido pelear bastante bien.

- Gracias por el cumplido – respondió Jiroh sonriente mientras que respiraba agitadamente.

Estaba claro que se encontraba cansado de tanto pelear, después de todo Kai Yuujiroh no resultó ser como los demás contrincantes, el tenía un poder especial el cual no estaba concentrado especialmente en sus brazaletes plateados. Durante bastante tiempo jiroh le había estado esquivando los tentáculos que este sacaba desde las sombras.

Todavía no entedía como lo hacía, pero le era difícil atacar, ya que Yuujiroh, ataba directamente y por intermedio de su sombra.

- ¿Qué sucede Kiroh-kun¿ya te cansaste? – le preguntó Kai mirandolo desde arriba

- No, no lo creo – respondió Jiroh agitado mientras escapaba de otra de sus sombras.

_Maldición, este sujeto no solo pelea directamente, sino que también puede atacar por entremedio de las sombras tengo que hacer algo para impedir que se dirija hacia la habitación de Atobe._

Lo pensamientos de jiroh eran ciertos, el objetivo de Kai era llegar hacia la habitación de Atobe y robar su joya, Savior.

- Veo que estas preocupado¿te preocupa Atobe? – pregunta Kai mirando fijamente la cara Jiroh, observa como una gota de sudor corre por su frente mientras se rie

- Jajajaja, si estás tan preocupado, porque no te dejas de ataques simples e invocar a **_Zuishoukuro_**

Impacto y sorpresa se reflejaron en los ojos de Jiroh, por lo cual Kai al darse cuenta se rió aún más.

- Jajajajaj¿pensaste que no lo sabía? La ultima voluntad de la persona murió protegiendo a Atobe, el poseedor de la ultima Joya, Kabaji Munehiro, quien te heredó de Zuishoukuro y te pidió que sustituyeras su lugar al lado de él.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso? – le preguntó Jiroh

- Jajaa ¿sorprendido? También sé la razón por la cual no quiere ocupar el poder de esa Joya, ya que si lo haces, el hospital en donde se encuentra tu querido y amado Atobe, se hará trisas.

- Maldición.

- Así es, Jiroh-kun, una situación lamentable, la cual me permite a mi ganar y a ti, perder. – rió de Jubilo Yuujiroh mientras unos tentáculos se apoderaban del cuerpo de Jiroh.

- ¡Me atrapó! – dijo Jiroh al darse cuenta que le era imposible moverse, tanto sus manos y piernas eran rodeadas por aquellos viscosos tentáculos.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica se desprendió sobre el cuerpo de Jiroh provocando que este gritara de dolor. Kai miraba la escena encantado con una sonrisa notable.

- Eso te pasa por querer proteger a alguien que ni siquiera está conciente. Ahora yo te quitaré aquella joya que posees, y después me dirigiré hacia donde se encuentra tu príncipe durmiente. – comentó Kai Yuujiroh mientras levantaba sus brazaletes plateados apuntando a Jiroh.

- Bye bye –

Disparó el rayo directamente hacia donde se encontraba Jiroh aprisionado y torturado por los tentáculos, este con los ojos cerrados gritó fuertemente su nombre.

- ¡ATOBE!

El rayo estaba apunto de tocar el cuerpo de Jiroh pero una fuerte luz fue la que desvaneció el rayo amenazador y rompió los tentáculos que rodeaban a Jiroh.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó sorprendido Kai.

Al ser liberado, Jiroh cayó al suelo mirando fijamente ese resplandor que lo había salvado, con asombro dijo

- Esa joya es de… - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que aquel resplandor tomó la forma de una hermosa joya plateada, la cual se dirigió directamente hacia la azotea del hospital.

Jiroh siguió con su mirada hacia donde se dirigía la joya, percatándose de que alguien se encontraba en lo más alto del hospital. Agudizó la viste para ver de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocer aquella figura que se encontraba observándolo fijamente. Sorprendido completamente dijo.

- A…Atobe…. Estás…

Como lo había dicho, era nada más que Atobe Keigo quien se encontraba en la asotea del hospital. Jiroh se pudo percatar de que sus ropas habían cambiado, sus ropas eran oscuras, una camisa negra, al igual que sus pantalones y su largo abrigo, aquel que poseía un adorno plateado como si fuera un general de rango superior. Su presencia llamaba la atención, su mirada era penetrante e intimidante.

- Con que el príncipe despertó de su siesta – comentó con una ligera sonrisa Kai – que bueno, así me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte.

Acto seguido se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba Atobe dispuesto a atacarlo. Jiroh al ver tal escena se preocupó por lo cual intentó detenerlo, pero su cuerpo había sido levemente lastimado

- Atobe… - cayó nuevamente de rodillas observando lo que estaba por suceder completamente sorprendido.

Kai Yuujiroh se dirigía directamente hacia donde se encontraba Atobe mientras de su brazalete se desprendían varios rayos violetas los cuales apuntaban directamente al cuerpo de Atobe. Para la tranquilidad de Jiroh ninguno de estos rayos legaron a tocarlo, ya que Keigo había formado una barrera a su alrededor para protegerse de todos los ataques.

Algo era extraño en la actitud de Atobe, este no decía palabra alguna y peleaba casi al mismo nivel de Kai, dejando este ultimo en un condición precaria para atacarlo.

- _Atobe es increíble_ – pensaba Jiroh – _puede crear una barrera alrededor de él, sin la necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra… ¿ese es realmente el poder de Savior?_

Kai comenzaba a desesperarse ya que ninguno de sus ataques sufría efecto sobre él.

- Ya verás Atobe – amenazó Kai levantando sus brazaletes mientras una energía oscura salía de esta.

**- ¡Shukuchihou! ** – fue lo único que dijo, acto seguido aquel poder se dividió en nueve tentáculos gigantes cargados de una energía extraña.

- Con esa tecnica, vas a morir, te arrancaré el corazón y de paso me quedaré con tu joya – le dijo Kai. A lo que Atobe simplemente mantuvo su vista fija.

Una vez que los tentáculos se acercaron a él, Atobe abrió sus ojos, estos eran de color morado, y sus cabellos bailaban al mismo compás del viento al igual que su ropa oscura, este levantó su dedo índice y apuntando hacia aquellos tentáculos un rayo directo salió dirigido hacia ellos, pulverizándolos de un solo golpe y dirigiéndose hacia el brazalete de Kai que lo había creado.

Como era de esperarse tal suceso causó muchos problemas a Kai por lo cual se vio obligado a abandonar la pelea dejando a Jiroh y Atobe solo en aquel lugar.

Sin antes haberles dicho.

_**No crean que nosotros somos los unicos, Tsukiyomi-sama tiene todo un ejercito contra Susawono, no lo olviden, sus joyas serán de nosotros.**_

- ¿Tsukiyomi¿Quién es él? – se preguntó Jiroh.

Después de un par de minutos volvió en si y su alegría volvió al cuerpo, al ver que Atobe todavía se encontraba todavía en aquella azotea. Pero algo parecía andar mal en él, pudo observar como este perdía el brillo que lo rodeaba y cayó desmayado desde la azotea hacia el primer piso. Jiroh corrió para evitar que este sufriera algún daño, al tomarlo en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que sus ropas no eran las mismas que había usado hacia unos minutos atrás. Todo aquel uniforme negro había sido reemplazado por las ropas del hospital.

Se encontraba inconciente nuevamente.

- Atobe… ¿Por qué? – tanta fue su decepción que unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

_- Si tan solo…. Puedas despertar nuevamente, estoy seguro, que te podría ayudar_ – pensó Jiroh al ver aquel rostro inconsciente sin intención alguna de despertar.

Lentamente se levantó cargando el cuerpo de Atobe y entrando nuevamente al hospital. Después de todo tenía que volver a dejarlo en la misma camilla. Por el momento, nadie más los amenazaría. Solamente hasta que llegara en verdadero momento en los cuales todos aquellos que eran dueño de las joyas, aprendiera a pelear verdaderamente, ya que las intenciones de aquella persona llamada Tsukiyomi eran una amenaza latente para ellos.

Lejos de aquellas peleas, la mirada perdida de un joven de lentes se encontraba observando tranquilamente la luna que brillaba esa noche.

Tal parecía que se preocupaba considerablemente por alguien a quien todavía no veía.

Su preocupación fue interrumpida por la aparición de una persona.

- Buenas noches, Tezuka Kunimitsu… ¿sabes en donde se encuentra Fuji Syuusuke por causalidad?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Tezuka supo de inmediato que aquella persona que se encontraba frente e él representaba un peligro. La noche había resultado se eterna para algunos mientras que para otros el despertar de algo completamente nuevo.

continuará...

* * *

Disculpen la demoraaaaa ejeje, es ke como no cuento con internet en mi casa me veo obligada a ir a la universidad a subir los capitulos, pero ahora tienen el cuarto capitulo, intentaré tener el quinto para para la semana que viene, las peleas de aqui se vienen interesantes.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! ellos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo jejeje

nos vemos cuidence

matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *


	6. El despertar de Fuji

_**Capitulo cinco**_

_**El despertar de Fuji**_

**_Rabia, dolor y desesperación ante una amenaza latente._**

_**Ignorantes de todo lo que está por suceder.**_

_**Peleando contra enemigos completamente desconocidos,**_

_**Recibiendo ataques de personas que nunca en su vida habían vistos, aquellas personas que compartían un destino casi tan miserable como el de ellos, así eran sus cazadores.**_

Un joven de lentes ópticos se encontraba mirando las estrellas. En aquella mirada se reflejaba preocupación, pero no exactamente por él, sino por una persona la cual había desaparecido por completo, y solo el sabía en donde se encontraba.

- Buenas noches, Tezuka Kunimitsu ¿sabes en donde se encuentra Fuji Syuusuke, por casualidad?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Tezuka supo de inmediato que la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas no era un aliado, sino más bien resultaba ser un peligro.

Arreglando sus lentes, mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba la joya que se encontraba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón se di la vuelta y enfrentó a su enemigo.

- No entiendo para que necesitas saber de Fuji Syuusuke. – agregó mirando fijamente al moreno que se encontraba frente a él.

- Fuji Syuusuke es muy importante para _nosotros_ – contestó su enemigo

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Tezuka – que extraño…

- ¿Qué es lo extraño?

- Me parece extraño que ocupes un plural, ya que a simple vista, eres solamente tú, quien lo esta buscando. – respondió Tezuka intimidando a su enemigo

- Pues para que sepas, no soy el único, al decir verdad, a mi no me importa – respondió el moreno mirando sus uñas con indiferencia

- Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto el interés por saber de su paradero? – preguntó nuevamente Tezuka

- Digamos que Fuji Syuusuke es importante para mi _superior_

- ¿Tu superior?

- Así es

- ¿Y quien es tu superior? – preguntó Tezuka apretando su joya que seguía oculta en su bolsillo izquierdo

- Tsukiyomi-sama… - respondió su enemigo con una sonrisa desafiante mientras agudizaba su mirada fijándola aún más en Tezuka.

- ¡¿Tsukiyomi?! – preguntó Tezuka completamente sorprendido

- Jajajajajaajaja¿Qué sucede, Tezuka-kun¿Acaso sabes quien es Tsukiyomi-sama? – le preguntó el moreno.

"_Imposible, no puede ser verdad lo que Echizen me dijo"_

Dentro de los pensamientos de Tezuka, podía recordar la advertencia que le dijo Echizen el día que aceptó revivir a Fuji en el momento en que ambos fueron atravesados por el poder del sagitario infinito

**_Flash back_**

- ¿Puedes escucharme? – le pregunto Echizen mientras se ponía de pie

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde estamos¡Fuji! - Tezuka corrió hacia donde se encontraba Fuji y lo tomó en sus brazos.

- Fuji¿te encuentras bien?

- No te responderá…. – fue lo único que dijo Echizen mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Echizen?

- Echizen Ryoma es el nombre que me dieron aquí en la tierra, ocultando mi verdadera identidad, soy la reencarnación de Susawono. Uno de los dioses principales del mundo.

Al escuchar tal relato, Tezuka parecía no entender nada de lo que había sucedido y de lo que estaba hablando Ryoma.

- En estos momentos, he podido ocupar el cuerpo que me correspondía gracias a que Fuji abrió dos portales, uno en el cual recayó toda la maldición de aquel quien reuniera todas mis joyas, y otro el cual me permitió a mi revivir sin ningún problema, ocupando un cuerpo vivo y sano como el de este muchacho.

- Entonces Fuji….

- Así es, Fuji Syuusuke asumió esa maldición como suya, dejándome libre pero con la condición de devolverte la vida.

Tezuka miró el cuerpo de su amado y lo abrazó fuertemente, cayendo una lagrima sobre su rostro.

- Tezuka…. He permitido que Fuji Syuusuke vuelva a la vida nuevamente, ya que su presencia es importante en esta nueva batalla.

- ¿Nueva batalla¿Qué dices¿acaso esta pesadilla aún no acaba? – le preguntó Tezuka irritado

- Así es, lamentablemente, el haberme revivido trajo consigo el despertar de mi hermano mayor, aquel que no descansará hasta verme derrotado por completo.

- ¿Tu hermano mayor?

- Si, se llama Tsukiyomi, hace mucho tiempo, el fue el que me sello en aquella isla y dividió mi poder en nueve joyas.

- ¿Nueve joyas? – preguntó Tezuka mientras observaba su joya en su mano izquierda.

- Así es, lamentablemente esta guerra no ha terminado, Tsukiyomi a de preparar un ejercito contra mi, y para eso voy a necesitar de su ayuda nuevamente.

- ¿Nuestra ayuda? – preguntó nuevamente Tezuka

- Exactamente, si las joyas llegan a caer en manos de Tsukiyomi, este tendrá el poder necesario para hacer lo que quiera con el mundo, en estos momentos el no puede tocar las joyas, a excepción de ustedes y alguien más.

- ¿Quién?

- Fuji Syuusuke – respondió Ryoma

- ¿Fuji?! – se sorprendió Tezuka al escuchar lo que Ryoma le había contado

- Así es, Fuji ahora tiene el poder y la facilidad de tocar y utilizar todas las joyas, ya las reunió una vez, y lo puede volver a hacer. Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo presionó Tezuka una vez más

- El alma de Fuji todavía se encuentra atrapado entre el más allá y este mundo, si revive de forma brusca y sin delicadeza, puede ser que sus recuerdos sean borrados completamente de su memoria.

- ¿Sus recuerdos van a ser borrados?

- Así es, e incluso no recordará todo el daño que hizo, ni tampoco te recordará a ti.

Las ultimas palabras congelaron el corazón de Tezuka.

- No se acordará de nadie, ni siquiera de su familia o amigos, su mente estará en blanco por completo, blanco vulnerable para Tsukiyomi, quien hará lo posible por conseguir que Fuji se vaya a su lado.

- ¡No se lo permitiré! - dijo firmemente Tezuka abrazando el cuerpo de Fuji fuertemente – no permitiré que nadie le haga daño nuevamente, no permitiré que se envuelva nuevamente en una pelea como está.

- Eso quiere decir que tu….

- Así es, lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, por culpa mía el tuvo que sufrir hasta este punto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el. – dijo Tezuka firmemente

- Entonces¿Tezuka Kunimitsu, pelearas nuevamente en esta batalla para proteger a Fuji Syuusuke de la amenaza latente que lo persigue? - le preguntó Ryoma mirándolo fijamente

- Así es – respondió Tezuka sin pensarlo dos veces

- ¿Incluso si Fuji no llegara a recordarte nunca? – le preguntó nuevamente Ryoma, poniendolo en el peor de los casos.

Tezuka miró el frágil cuerpo de Fuji quien yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, respondió sin mirar a Ryoma, manteniendo su vista pegada en Fuji

- Si, aunque nunca me recuerde.

- Muy bien, entonces el Sagitario infinito volverá a brillar nuevamente.

Echizen levantó sus manos y le devolvió el poder que correspondía a la joya de Tezuka. Una vez terminado su trabajo, le dijo:

_Recuerda Tezuka, tienes que proteger a Fuji, sea como sea…._

**(Fin flash back) **

- Veo que por fin entendiste la gravedad del asunto, Tezuka-kun – comentó en voz alta su enemigo

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó a la defensiva Tezuka, intentando de dilatar un poco más la situación para así robar un poco más de información.

- ¿Yo? Bueno, te lo diré, después de todo es importante que sepas el nombre de la persona que te va a asesinar. – dijo su enemigo dejando al descubierto uno de sus hermosos brazaletes.

- Mi nombre es… - pero antes de decirlo ya había comenzado su ataque.

Este lo tomó por sorpresa a Tezuka por lo cual tuvo que esquivar aquel rayo rápidamente, recibiendo el impacto la muralla que se encontraba detrás de él.

La geografía del lugar no lo acompañaba mucho ya que se encontraba bastante alejado de la cuidad como para pedir ayuda.

El único que sabía que podría ayudarlo era Oishi pero se este no se encontraba cerca.

Su enemigo continuó atacándolo más rápido, provocando a Tezuka que usara su joya.

Un ataque más realizó su ponente, el suficiente para que Tezuka no se pudiera defender. En ese mismo instante intentó utilizar su joya.

Sacándola de su bolsillo, sosteniéndola fuertemente en su mano izquierda la invocó.

- Sagitario…. – pero para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que la joya no funcionó.

- ¿No funciona? Pero ¿Cómo? Se suponía que Echizen.

- Jajajajaaa¿Qué sucede, Tezuka-kun¿Problemas con tu querida joya? – le preguntó el capitán moreno mientras se aparecía por detrás de Tezuka, este al verlo de sorpresa lo esquivó rápidamente y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

Mientras la batalla se sostenía en aquel lugar, miembros antiguos de la corte integral se reunieron con sus nuevos compañeros. Gakuto se encontraba descansando en la enfermería del Hyotei Gakuen mientras que lo rodeaban Shishido, Ootori y Oshitari.

- Gakuto…. – Oshitari se sentó al lado de su compañero mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido

- No se preocupe, Oshitari-san, Gakuto-sempai se encuentra descansando tranquilamente en estos momentos, se está recuperando de la cantidad de energía que gastó. – le informó Ootori.

- No tenía idea de que Gakuto tuviera…. – pensaba Oshitari en voz alta

- Bueno hora ya lo sabes – contestó de forma brusca Shishido

- ¡Shishido-sempai! – Ootori intentó callar a Shishido pero fue inútil ya que este le dijo

- Si Gakuto no hubiera estado cuando esa bola de grasa te atacó, en estos momentos ya estarías muerto.

Oshitari se quedó en completo silencio mirando solamente a Mukahi ya que no podía entender muchas cosas. Entre el silencio de la habitación, Gakuto entre sueños habló

- Yuushi….

Esto causó aún más remordimientos en Oshitari por lo cual soltó la mano de su compañero y salió de la enfermería. Shishido lo siguió, mientras Ootori se quedó acompañando a su sempai.

- Espera, Oshitari¿piensas escapar así todo el tiempo? – le pregunto a Yuushi deteniendo su paso.

- Shishido…. Este tema no tiene nada que ver contigo. – respondió Oshitari cortante

- Ahora que saben que Gakuto tiene tu joya, no dudarán en atacarlo… - acotó Shishido haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Yuushi le había respondido.

- Una vez que lo ataquen su cuerpo quedará vacío y es posible que se convierta en un zombi ¿vas a permitir que le pase eso?

Yuushi seguía en completo silencio, al no tener respuesta alguna Shishido continuó

- Se que te importa en estos momentos más Atobe que Mukahi, pero debes entender Atobe no quiere pelear, renunció por completo a seguir viviendo mientras que Mukahi…

- No necesito que me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer… déjame solo. – fue la única respuesta que recibió Shishido de parte de Oshitari.

Tal parecía que hablar del tema lo complicaba bastante sin mencionar el miedo de volver a pelear en una batalla así.

* * *

Tezuka seguía esquivando los ataques de su enemigo, pero cada vez le costaba más, ya que carecía de rapidez y agilidad para moverse.

- ¿Qué sucede Tezuka—kun¿Porque no me atacas con el Sagitario Infinito? – pero ninguna respuesta provenía de Tezuka, este solamente se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de su rival.

- ¿No me digas que porque no está Fuji Syuusuke no puedes atacarme? Jajajajajaa, no sabía que eras tan inútil sin Fuji a tu lado - se río burlescamente

Tezuka había llegado a sus limites, al momento de esquivar el ultimo ataque de su enemigo había caído al suelo debido al cansancio de sus piernas, tal parecía que era verdad, sin la motivación de tener a Fuji a su lado, aquella joya que él había aceptado para protegerlo, ahora ya no quería funcionar.

Su enemigo al saber esto se acercó aún más a él y apuntando con uno de sus brazaletes le dijo

- Kite Eishirou… ese es mi nombre… Adiós Tezuka-kun

De su brazalete salió un rayo de color violeta directamente hacia Tezuka, este simplemente dijo

- Lo siento, Fuji….

Un resplandor hermoso salió desde el cielo poniéndose en medio del ataque, la silueta de un ángel celestial se presentó enfrente de Tezuka.

_Era realmente hermoso, su cabello conservaba su color castaño claro, tal parecía que nunca había peleado, sus ojos, conservaban el mismo brillo divino, azules como el zafiro, hermoso como un ángel, en frente de mi, protegiéndome una vez más, como lo había hecho y lo seguía haciendo._

_Su mano se extendió hacia mí, embrujado por su belleza, levanté la mía sin temerle, su sonrisa me llenó de alegría, al verlo nuevamente en frente de mí, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían al verlo nuevamente despierto. _

- Despertaste… al fin estás aquí… Fuji

Continuará….

* * *

Al fin pude subir ese cap, espero que les haya gustado, sorry por mi demora pero es que estan con varicela es poco lo que pude avanzar, pero como ahora me siento mejor puede ser que actualice más rapido ya que estoy con licencia medica, y creanme me aburro demasiado !!!

espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos jejejeje

nos leemos

atte

Akatsuki Kou.


	7. Un encuentro fortuito

**Capitulo seis**

_**Un encuentro fortuito**_

- Fuji…

_Era realmente hermoso, tanto como un ángel_.

- Al fin estás aquí, después de tanto tiempo… - fue lo único que dijo Tezuka sonriendo.

Nada podía borrar la alegría que sentía Tezuka en aquel momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad mientras observaba a aquel hermoso ser, su amado, rodeado de una brillante luz la cual lo hacía parecer como si fuera un ángel, protegiéndolo de aquel ataque que Kite Eishiro había lanzado en contra de él.

_**Después de tanto tiempo sin verte, ahora estás aquí.**_

**_Mi amor se encontraba congelado por tu ausencia_**

**_En cada uno de mis sueños gritaba tu nombre, el nombre de la única persona a la que he amado_**

El tiempo pareció detenerse, e incluso la situación que antes amenazaba a Tezuka con salir herido de muerte, ahorra carecía de importancia, todo lo que él quería se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

La figura de Fuji se encontraba prácticamente intacta, como si jamás hubiera levantado una pelea, sus ropas estaban completamente limpias y resplandecientes, tanto su camisa como sus pantalones tenían un blanco hermoso, completamente puro y limpio, que incluso hasta el mismo Tezuka se sorprendió de tal hermosa belleza.

Sus ojos se mantenían pegados en la figura del ojiazul, este lentamente se incorporó al ver como Fuji le extendía la mano hacia él. Como si estuviera embrujado por un hechizo, Tezuka levantó la suya, la misma mano en la cual se encontraba su joya, esta milagrosamente recuperó el color y se llenó de energía.

- ¡Vaya! Al fin apareció lo que tanto andábamos buscando – comentó lleno de alegría Kite mirando codiciosamente la figura de Fuji. – eres realmente hermoso.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – amenazó Tezuka poniéndose delante de Fuji para protegerlo mientras apuntaba a Kite con una de sus flechas.

- ¡No me digas que la aparición de Fuji te devolvió tus poderes! Pero que patéticos son todos ustedes.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó nuevamente Tezuka quien seguía apuntando amenazadoramente a Kite

- Gracias Tezuka-kun… - dijo Kite acomodándose sus lentes mientras sonreía diabólicamente – me has facilitado el trabajo más de lo que yo pensaba….

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Fuji! – amenazó nuevamente Tezuka.

- Lo siento mi querido Tezuka-kun, pero…. – Kite levantó su brazo derecho y rompiendo uno de sus brazaletes dejó a la luz un tatuaje en forma de cruz el cual comenzó a sangrar.

El líquido carmesí corrió por el suelo mientras le rezaba una oración.

_**He aquí el despertar del que alguna vez te devolvió la vida y que ahora te la va a quitar…**_

_**El encargado de tu eterno despertar, ahora servirá a mi superior…**_

_**Tsukiyomi-sama e aquí su fiel sirviente cumpliendo con su deber….**_

Tezuka vio como en el suelo se formaba un pentagrama con la sangre de Kite, al momento un temblor comenzó a sentirse en la cuidad, así como la luz que resplandecía de Fuji se tornó roja y comenzó a lastimarlo, al mismo tiempo que a todos aquellos que portaban las nueve joyas.

- ¿Un temblor? – se preguntó Oshitari quien se encontraba en el patio del Hyotei Gakuen.- ¡Gakuto!

Corrió hacia la enfermería, pero en su andar sintió como un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo torturaba. A duras penas llegó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Gakuto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que tanto él como Ootori sentían un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mientras que el y Shishido sentían que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

De la misma forma o más fuerte se sintió Atobe, quien mientras dormía, se quejaba de dolor inconscientemente, gritando mientras Jiroh intentaba de ayudarlo, pero todo era inútil ya que él se sentía de la misma forma que Atobe.

El mismo dolor afectó a cada uno de los poseedores de las joyas y a sus guardianes, el ardiente dolor en el pecho y el amenazante dolor de cabeza se apoderó de cada uno de ellos.

Echizen quien se encontraba al cuidado de Momoshiro quien yacía inconsciente después de su accidente en la batalla anterior, miró por la ventana. Al ver aquel pentagrama que se había reflejado en el cielo dijo con amargura

- Ya comenzó… la persecución de las nueve joyas…

Aquel pentagrama también llamó la atención de otras personas quienes se encontraban observando el panorama desde lo lejos.

El personaje más importante de ellos, quien permanecía en una silla observando el cielo, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Al parecer Kite hizo muy bien su trabajo

- Tsukiyomi-sama – llamó uno de sus empleados

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó este permaneciendo en su sillón.

- ¿Usted cree que Kite sea lo suficientemente útil para traerle a Fuji Syuusuke?

- No, no lo creo, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora…

- ¿A que se refiere? – le preguntó nuevamente su subordinado

- Muy pronto lo verás – dijo Tsukiyomi levantándose de su cómodo sillón para acercarse a la ventana y observar con alegría aquel pentagrama en el cielo

- Vamos a ver si tu ejercito de joyitas es más fuerte que el mío Susawono… o debo decir Echizen Ryoma…

Ante el conjuro que había realizado Kite, Tezuka no sabía como reaccionar, aquel pentagrama estaba atacando el aura de Fuji, ya que este no paraba de gritar, desesperado por ver tal escena, Tezuka atacó a Kite con una de sus flechas, esta rozó su rostro dejando una fina línea de sangre en su mejilla derecha.

Kite lo miró molesto, pero con una sonrisa irónica le pregunto

- ¿Te molesta? No te preocupes, muy pronto tu querido Fuji descansará para siempre…

- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! – gritó Tezuka atacando nuevamente a Kite, esta vez su flecha era mucho más poderosa que la anterior, por lo cual le lastimó el brazo, interrumpiendo por completo aquel ritual.

Al ver que Kite estaba herido, Tezuka corrió hacia donde se encontraba Fuji, este estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo cual lo tomó en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Una vez en sus brazos, echó a correr lejos de su enemigo, para así poner a salvo la vida de Fuji.

- Oh no mi querido Tezuka¡No permitiré que escapes! – gritó Kite al darse cuenta de que Tezuka intentaba huir con Fuji.

Este se elevó por los cielos apuntando su poder hacia Tezuka.

- Vas a morir junto con tu angelito, Tezuka! – dijo Kite al lanzar nuevamente su poder hacia él.

Tezuka se dio cuenta de que no podía esquivar el poder ya que no contaba con la fuerza necesaria debido a que llevaba a Fuji con él, y tampoco podía defenderlo ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.

Al ver que aquella bola de energía se acercaba a ellos, Tezuka decidió cubrir a Fuji con su propio cuerpo.

Para su fortuna aquel rayo no llegó a golpearlo, ya que una patada fue la que interceptó aquel ataque. Al instante Tezuka pudo observar como una barrera los protegía.

- Ustedes…. – dijo al ver como las siluetas de las personas se tornaron mucho más nítidas – Oishi, Kikumaru!!

También pudo percatarse de la persona que había creado la barrera

- ¡Yukimura, Sanada! - Sanada lo miró fijamente y le dijo

- Veo que tienes un par de problemas, Tezuka. – a lo que Yukimura agregó

- No te preocupes por Kite, en estos momentos Shishido y Ootori están peleando contra él.

Tezuka levantó la vista hacia Kite y efectivamente se encontraba Shishido Ryo y Ootori Cotarro peleando contra él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Sanada quien le dijo

- ¡Que esperas!, llévate a Fuji lo más rápido de aquí.

Tezuka al escuchar a Sanada salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, pero la presencia de alguien realmente poderoso se sintió en aquel lugar, además de su voz la cual se dirigió a Kite.

- Es suficiente Eishirou, vuelve, ya has terminado con tu trabajo.

- Pero…Tsukiyomi-sama!

- ¡He dicho que vuelvas! – fue la orden definitiva de aquella voz que se escuchó en el ambiente.

Cumpliendo las órdenes de su superior, Kite se liberó de Ootori y Shishi para retirarse de aquel lugar, sin antes mirar fijamente a Tezuka y decirle.

_Esperen y ya verán, las cosas a partir de ahora se tornarán mucho más interesantes…desearán que Fuji Syuusuke nunca haya revivido, en especial tu, Tezuka Kunimitsu…. Vamos a ver si después vas a seguir amando a Fuji como antes… _

Después de dejar ese misterioso mensaje en el ambiente, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Tezuka dejó a Fuji recostado en el piso, mientras Oishi le preguntaba.

- ¿De quien habrá sido esa voz?

- Seguramente es de ese tal Tsukiyomi, - le respondió Shishido

- ¿Pero que habrá querido decir? – se pregunto Yukimura.

- No lo sé, pero hay que evitar a toda costa que Tsukiyomi obtenga nuestras joyas y a Fuji. – agregó Tezuka preocupado.

- ¿Pero para que finalidad querrá a Fuji? – le preguntó Sanada

- No estoy seguro, pero Echizen me contó que… - pero Tezuka no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kikuramu lo interrumpió diciendo

- ¡Tezuka, ven rápido, Fuji está despertando!

Al escuchar lo que Kikumaru había dicho, Tezuka corrió al lado de Fuji.

- Fuji – _Dije su nombre intentando acercarme a él lentamente, pero la respuesta fue la que menos esperaba_

- ¿Quién eres?

_Aquella pregunta congeló mi alma, y recordé de inmediato lo que Ryoma me había advertido en ese momento. _

"**_No recordará nada, ni a sus amigos ni familia, e incluso no recordará el daño que hizo, ni tampoco te recordará a ti"_**

- ¿Quién eres? - _repitió nuevamente su pregunta, aquella que me torturaba sin compasión _

- Mi nombre es Tezuka… Tezuka Kunimitsu… _- dije intentando controlar mis lágrimas_.

_Todos se dieron cuenta de mi dolor, Yukimura guardaba silencio, mientras Oishi y Kikumaru me miraban con ojos lastimeros, sabían mi dolor, sabían cuanto sufría, pero aún así fueron piadosos conmigo y guardaron silencio. _

_Intenté acercarme a Fuji pero fue inútil, este se alejó de mí, como se aleja un niño de un extraño_.

- ¡No te acerques! – _me gritó _

- No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño… _- le dije casi en susurro, tratando de controlar mi voz quebrada _

- No… no se quien eres…. No te conozco, no tengo idea de quien eres tú¡lárgate! _– las ultimas palabras me las gritó en la cara. _

_Tal parecía que me odiaba, sus ojos me miraban de una forma completamente diferente, me tenían miedo, podía sentir su rabia e ira hacia mí, quería que me alejara de él. Aunque no recordara a nadie, su mirada de asco era solamente dirigida hacia mí. _

_Al gritarme esas últimas palabras, se echó a correr. _

- ¡Fuji! – _dije su nombre al mismo tiempo que me incorporé para ir detrás de él, pero Yukimura me detuvo _

- Será mejor que lo dejes por ahora, nosotros iremos tras él, tú descansa

_Las palabras de Yukimura no me reconfortaron para nada, pero me vi obligado a quedarme en aquel lugar, escuchando la voz de mi subconsciente que me torturaba por dentro. _

"_**No te recuerda, no tiene idea de quien eres y no muestra ningún interés por saberlo, se ha olvidado de ti por completo, de su relación que tenía contigo e incluso se ha olvidado de lo que ha hecho por ti, gracias a él volviste a la vida pero el precio por hacerlo ahora te tocará vivirlo en carne propia" **_

"**_Quien alguna vez luchó hasta la muerte para devolverte la vida, hoy será el que levante sus puños para matarte". _**

El temor de Fuji era tan grande por lo cual continuó corriendo por las calles de la cuidad, solo, tal parecía que no recordaba nada.

Ya era muy tarde y la noche se hacía sentir, por cada calle que corría se asustaba de ver lo que veía.

Gente durmiendo en las calles, gatos maullando, la oscuridad de la noche, y aquel suelo húmedo.

La noche era fría, y el cielo amenazaba con empezar a llover.

Tras su miedo, Fuji continuó corriendo hasta que sus pies ya no daban más, se encontraba, lejos, perdido y completamente solo.

Un joven de cabellos dorados divisó el cuerpo de aquel muchacho asustado, tan parecía que este se había caído, por lo cual se encontraba sangrando en su cabeza.

El rubio intentó acercarse a Fuji, pero este al verlo, nuevamente se puso a la defensiva. Como se encontraba lastimado no pudo correr, el muchacho de cabellos claros le tendió la mano diciéndole.

- Esta bien, no voy a lastimarte… - Fuji al ver que este le tendía la mano lo miró a los ojos, este simplemente le preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – ante tal pregunta, Fuji volvió a sentir miedo, por lo cual el muchacho rubio, se acercó él y sacándose la chaqueta que llevaba en ese momento, la puso sobre Fuji para que este tuviera calor.

Al acercarse a Fuji pudo percatarse también de que este sangraba, por lo cual sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se acercó a limpiarle la sangre. Fuji lloró al sentir dolor pero rápidamente aquel personaje misterioso le dijo.

- Es una herida profunda… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te podré atender mejor.

Nuevamente le tendió la mano hacia Fuji, este comenzó a mirar hacia los alrededores, se encontraba solo en un mundo que ignoraba por completo. Miró nuevamente los ojos de aquel extraño y se dio cuenta de que este era amable con él.

Algo le inspiró confianza por lo cual tímidamente aceptó su ayuda, dándole su mano para que lo ayudara a pararse.

- Eso es, con cuidado, para que no vuelvas a lastimarte – le indicaba el muchacho de cabellos claros, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

Tal parecía que Fuji había olvidado por completo su existencia, no reconocía nada de lo que lo rodeaba y lo que era peor, había rechazado por completo la ayuda de Tezuka, para aceptar la de un completo extraño.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, por lo visto no me demoré mucho, creo jejejee, espero que les guste, cualqera clase de comemtarios serán aceptados :)

DE aqui en adelante la historia se pondrá interesante,

Nos vemos pronto, gracias por sus reviews, esperaré más de ellos.


	8. Una mentira perfecta

**Capitulo siete**

**El comienzo de una mentira**

Eran pasado la media noche, y un joven sin recuerdos, completamente perdido se encontraba corriendo por medio de las oscuras calles de la cuidad. Ignoraba todo su pasado, su memoria no le permitía recordad nada, al encontrarse indefenso ante el mundo sin iformación alguna que su cerebro pudiera brindarle, sintió miedo y aquello fue lo que lo impulsó a correr.

Gatos maullando, perros vagos, personas durmiendo con trozos de cartón en los callejones, todo aquello era lo que Fuji Syuusuke veía.

Preocupado por escapar, Fuji no se dio cuenta de la mala infraestructura del camino, por lo cual, cayó de una escalera.

Aquello le provocó una herida en la cabeza, la cual ni siquiera notó, ya que se preocupó de salir de aquel lugar.

Ya cansado de tanto correr, cayó al suelo húmedo de uno de los callejones, completamente solo y lastimado.

………….

- Uffff…. Últimamente ha hecho bastante frio… - pensó un joven de cabellos dorados quien iba camino a su casa.

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**, era un estudiante completamente ordinario, tal parecía ser que era un jugador de tenis y que era nuevo en la cuidad. Vivía solamente con un compañero de su misma escuela, el cual no se encontraba a su lado, debido a la intensa práctica que él solía tener.

- Será mejor que me vaya rápido a la casa, sino Chitose me reclamará por la comida otra vez – pensó nuevamente Shiraishi.

Echó a correr por los callejones de la cuidad, esperando acortar camino, pero no se percató de que ese día conocería a una persona la cual le haría cambiar su mundo.

Corriendo por los callejones, divisó el cuerpo de alguien quien yacía tirado en el suelo, semi consciente y lastimado.

- Pero… ¿Quién es? – corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel muchacho tirado en el suelo, pero este se alejó inmediatamente de él, debido al miedo que tenía.

- Tranquilo¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Shiraishi.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de aquel joven, lo único que pudo ver fueron aquellos ojos llenos de miedo, asustado del mundo que lo rodeaba, con una ligera línea de sangre correr por su cabeza y la gran mayoría de sus ropas mojadas.

Shiraishi le tendió la mano hacia Fuji tratando de que este confiara en él.

- Esta bien, no voy a lastimarte – Fuji observó como aquel muchacho le tendía la mano, se mantuvo dudoso por todo ese lapso de tiempo, hasta que Shiraishi le preguntó nuevamente con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – aquella pregunta volvió a causar miedo ante Fuji.

Era horrible, no recordaba ni su nombre, en su memoria habitaba un completo vacío, que solamente los sucesos que ocurrirían más adelante, podría ayudarlo.

Allí se quedó Fuji, aterra y sin responder nada, por lo cual Shiraishi se puso de pie y sacándose su chaqueta la puso alrededor del cuerpo de Fuji para abrigarlo.

Ante tal acto, Fuji pudo relajarse un poco más ante la presencia de Shiraishi, por lo cual aceptó abrigarse bajo su chaqueta. Tenía frío, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza.

Shiraishi se dio cuenta de la herida que Fuji tenía en su cabeza. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y acercándose a él, la intentó limpiar lentamente.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó con cuidado al ver que Fuji cerró uno de sus ojos quejándose del dolor.

- Es una herida profunda… tienes que cuidártela, sino se te puede infectar – le dijo nuevamente Shiraishi.

Fuji lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo en Shiraishi, este se puso un poco nervioso ante aquellos hermosos ojos, unos asustados pero preciosos ojos color zafiro.

- En mi casa tengo remedios y comida… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – le preguntó alegremente Shiraishi – así te podré curar esa herida y de paso te podrás abrigar.

Fuji acepto la ayuda de Shiraishi al ver que este no tenía ninguna mala intención, además no sabía a donde podía ir e ignoraba por completo que el resto de sus amigos lo estaban buscando desesperadamente.

- ¡¡¡Fuji¿Dónde estás? – gritaba de un lado Oishi.

- Fujiko!!!! – gritaba en su busqueda Kikumaru.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó angustiado Tezuka, quien permanecía completamente mojado por la lluvia que azotaba la noche en ese momento.

- No, no hemos obtenido ninguna señal de él. – respondió Yukimura preocupado.

- Pero… no tiene que estar muy lejos… él….

- No te preocupes, Tezuka, muy pronto lo vamos a encontrar. – le dijo Oishi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tezuka.

- Oishi tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos a descansar. – comentó Sanada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fuji se encuentra, sabe Dios donde y ¡¿ustedes piensan en descansar?! – le reclamó Tezuka enojado.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer en ese estado¿Crees que vas a lograr algo?, sin más no recuerdo, Fuji no te recuerda, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de nosotros. – le respondió golpeada mente Sanada.

- Ya basta, Genichirou – le pidió Yukimura.

Las palabras de Sanada removieron el corazón de Tezuka, quien nuevamente recordó las palabras que Fuji le había gritado momentos antes de irse corriendo.

Tezuka permaneció en silencio ya que temía que alguna lágrima pudiera escaparse de sus ojos, si respondía algo.

- No creo que descansar sea l que debamos hacer en estos momentos. – dijo SHishido bastante molesto

- Shishido-san – se asustó Ootori al escuchar las palabras de su amado sempai. - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Explícate, Shishido. – le pidió Yukimura

- Lo que dije, en vez de irnos a descansar, porque no mejor aclaramos las cosas de una buena vez. – respondió Shishido

- ¿Aclarar las cosas? – se preguntó Kikumaru.

- Así es, será mejor que dejen de actuar como si no entendieran nada.

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar Shishido? – le preguntó Sanada.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo¿Por qué ustedes tienen esas joyas¿Por qué las joyas se activaron nuevamente¿Y en donde está el responsable de todo esto?.

- Si buscas a alguien responsable… ese soy yo.

Una voz ronca se escuchó cerca de ellos, todos voltearon al dueño de aquella voz, pero fue Tezuka quien pronunció su nombre.

- Echizen… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lejos de aquel lugar, en una casa donde se podía sentir el calor de hogar, se encontraba Fuji, quien ya había sido atendido por Shiraishi, y ahora estaba tomando una sopa caliente para abrigar su cuerpo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Shiraishi al entrar a la habitación. Fuji simplemente asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

- Me alegro – dijo finalmente Shiraishi con una sonrisa amable.

- Gra… gracias por ayudarme – agradeció Fuji. Era primera vez que pronunciaba una palabra. Al escucharlo Shiraishi dijo alegremente.

- Oh¿Puedes hablar?, que alivio! Por un momento pensé que eras mudo.

- Jejeje, no, no lo soy. Lo siento por mi actitud de recién.- se disculpó Fuji apenado.

- Ahh, no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para quedar así? – preguntó Dudoso Shiraishi.

-Yo… - pero Fuji no pudo continuar, ya que en su mente se veía el recuerdo claro de Tezuka quien lo intentaba ayudar, pero el se había negado rotundamente.

- ¿Quién, quien era él¿Por qué siento que lo conozco de algún lado¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de quien soy?

Shiraishi observó la cara de Fuji, su expresión era confusa y a la vez podía percibirse un gran dolor en él. El hecho de verlo asustado, tirado en un callejón, completamente solo, era lo que lo había conmovido para ayudarlo.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. – dijo finalmente Shiraishi – puedes quedarte acá hasta que te sientas mejor.

- A… arigato… (_Gracias_) – dijo nuevamente Fuji.

- Oh, es cierto, aún no me he presentado. Soy Shiraishi Kuranosuke, mucho gusto – le dijo estrechándole la mano

- Mucho gusto, Shiraishi-san… - dijo Fuji tímidamente.

- Ahh no tienes que preocuparte de eso, llámame simplemente Shiraishi.

- Esta bien… Shiraishi

- Así es – dijo finalmente – por cierto¿tu nombre?

Fuji titubeó un poco al decirlo ya que no estaba muy seguro de cual era. Lentamente comenzó a recordar.

_Cuando desperté esas dos personas me llamaron Fuji, de ese mismo modo me llamó esa persona… Tezuka…_

- Y bien¿Puedes recordarlo? – le preguntó Shiraishi.

- Fu… Fuji Syuusuke – dijo finalmente

- Mucho gusto entonces, Fuji

La puerta de la casa se escuchó en ese momento, tal parecía que alguien había llegado.

- Tadaima… (ya llegué) – se escuchó una voz cansada tras cerrarse la puerta.

- Oh Chitose que bueno que llegaste – dijo felizmente Shiraishi.

- Si, me demoré en la práctica por que…. – pero se detuvo al ver que además de Shiraishi se encontraba también otra persona.

Al verlo se sorprendió bastante, quedó perplejo ante la presencia de Fuji.

- Chitose, el es Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji el es…

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Chitose interrumpió la presentación de golpe con su pregunta

- ¿Qué sucede Chitose¿Conoces a Fuji? – preguntó dudoso Shiraishi a lo que Chitose le contestó

- No… no lo conozco, no, hasta ahora. Mucho gusto – Chitose le tendió la mano a Fuji, este la estrechó de la misma forma.

Al estrecharlas Fuji pudo ver un flash en su mente de una joven hermosa junto con un muchacho de expresión molesta, ambos lo llamaban por su nombre, al instante recordó la casa en donde se encontraban, ellos eran sus hermanos.

De golpe sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el comentario de Shiraishi

- Chitose vive conmigo, llegamos aquí desde hace un par de meses exactamente. – al ver la expresión de Fuji le preguntó - ¿tienes algun familiar en esta cuidad?

- Tengo… dos hermanos… que viven aquí.

- Ohh, eso es bueno¿Qué te parece si mañana te ayudamos a buscarlos?

- Esta bien. – Dijo Fuji dudoso, no sabía si realmente aquel flash de recuerdos que había tenido era cierto.

- Shiraishi¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo – le preguntó seriamente Chitose

- Claro, no hay problema – dijo poniéndose de pie, luego se dirigió a Fuji – será mejor que descanses, mañana buscaremos a tu familia.

- Gracias, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – respondió este retirándose de la habitación.

Antes de que Fuji conciliara el sueño pudo escuchar la pequeña conversación que tenía Chitose con Shiraishi, tal parecía que la idea de que él estuviera en ese lugar le incomodaba a Chitose.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo Shiraishi?

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – le preguntó Kuranosuke

- ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo que te pasó en tu brazo derecho? – le preguntó molesto

- No, no se me ha olvidado. – le respondió este mirando hacia otro lado.

- Entonces ¿Por qué trajiste a ese extraño aquí a la casa? – le preguntó Chitose nuevamente.

- Porque estaba solo, lastimado y además estaba asustado, no creo que haga daño, sino ya me hubiera echo algo cuando estábamos solos.

Al ver la mirada firme de su amigo, Chitose molesto le advirtió.

- Tiene hasta mañana para que se vaya, no lo quiero aquí en la casa.

- Pero Chitose… - intentó explicarle Shiraishi, pero este no se lo permitió

- Quiero que te alejes de él. Esa es mi última palabra

Al terminar la discusión Chitose se fue hacia su habitación. Fuji al escuchar todo lo que había sucedido no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, pero prefirió aguantarse ya que ni tenía lugar a donde ir, no hasta que encontrara a sus hermanos.

La noche avanzaba, así como la situación en la cual se encontraba Tezuka y los demás al ver que en frente de ellos se encontraba Echizen.

- Echizen¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Tezuka

- La situación lo ameritaba así, el despertar de Fuji sucedió tal y como me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Tezuka nuevamente

- Tú ya lo sabes, te lo dije la vez que ambos volvieron a la vida. – le respondió Echizen.

- ¿De que demonios están hablando¿Por qué no explican lo que realmente está sucediendo? – reclamó Shishido.

- Shishido-sempai – Ootori intentó calmarlo, pero Echizen le respondió sus preguntas.

- Se los explicaré todo, pero antes, tienen que estar todos reunidos. Me refiero a las nueve joyas y sus guardianes.

- ¿Los nueve? – preguntó Kikumaru

- Si, deberán avisarles a todos que se reúnan mañana en la tarde, antes de que oscurezca, se reunirán en esa catedral. – dijo Echizen apuntando hacia la catedral que se veía a lo lejos.

- Espera Echizen¿Por qué nos vas a reunir en un lugar así? – le preguntó Oishi.

- Ya se los dije, yo soy el responsable de lo que está sucediendo, si quieren respuestas vayan al lugar que les indique, después de que sepan toda la verdad, ustedes decidirán.

Al terminar de hablar, Echizen se retiró de aquel lugar dejando la incertidumbre en el aire. Esa conversación quedó dando vuelta en la mente de todos los presente a excepción de Tezuka, quien no paraba de pensar en Fuji.

Al día siguiente Shiraishi cumplió con su promesa de ayudar a buscar la familia de Fuji. Juntos pasaron largas horas recorriendo las calles, ya que a Fuji le costaba recordar en donde quedaba su casa.

- Ya estás cansado, será mejor que dejemos hasta acá la búsqueda – Dijo Shiraishi al ver que Fuji se detuvo un par de minutos a descansar. Todavía se encontraba muy débil después de haber despertado.

- No te preocupes por mi, creo que ya estamos cerca – dijo Fuji poniéndose de pie para continuar recorriendo aquella calle que le resultaba tan familiar.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Fuji encontró su casa. Se detuvo en frente de esta un poco dudoso, no estaba seguro, pero había algo familiar que lo llamaba.

- ¿Esta es? – le preguntó Shiraishi. Fuji no supo que responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, vio como una hermosa joven salió de aquella casa.

La muchacha al verlo sintió una gran alegría que sus ojos se humedecieron en lagrimas. Cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos dijo mirando fijamente a Fuji

- Volviste… estás vivo. – una voz de fondo se escuchó, tal parecía que era de un joven.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumiko? – este también se sorprendió al ver a Fuji.

- Nisaan… (_hermano_)

Yumiko corrió hacia Fuji abrazandolo y dando gracias al cielo que su querido hermano había vuelto. Este se emocionó igual que su hermana y correspondió a su abrazo de la misma forma. Una estampida de preguntas invadió a Fuji por parte de su hermana mayor.

- Fuji¿estás herido¿te duele algo?, debes de tener frío y hambre, entremos a la casa…

- Si, pero primero… - Dijo Fuji mirando a Shiraishi. – les presento a Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Shiraishi, este se sintió un poco incomodo al principio, pero Yumiko se acercó a él dándole las gracias.

- Muchas gracias por encontrar y cuidar de mi hermano.

- Ehhh… no se preocupe por agradecer- dijo tímidamente Shiraishi.

- Pero vamos a la casa que ya está por anochecer – invitó Yumiko a Shiraishi. Invitación la cual no pudo rechazar.

El sol estaba por ocultarse y lo que en un lado era una reunión familiar alegre en otro lado se estaban por reunir los miembros de un ejercito.

- Bien, aquí estamos los nueve reunidos, tal y como nos dijiste ayer – Dijo Shishido fuertemente

Echizen se encontraba de pie frente de todos los muchachos que estaban entrando en ese momento a la catedral.

Pudo ver a Shishido, Chotarou, Oshitari, Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, Oishi, Kikumaru, Jiroh y Kirihara.

Al ver que todos ellos se habían reunido, dijo.

- Muy bien, les contaré toda la verdad…

Continuará….

* * *

Buenoo como pueden ver aquí les traigo otro cap más jejee, esta ves me demoré un poco porque quería plasmar la idea lo mpás claro posible, pero si aún asi no se entendió, avísenme para intentar explicarla mejor.

este capitulo no tiene mucha acción, pero es bastante importante, al igual que el siguiente, no se preocupen que ya estoy escribiendo el otro, espero entretenerlos con el prox cap, ya que este me quedó algo extraño creo yo jejee.

Explicaré tambien quien es **Shiraishi Kuranosuke, **bueno él es el capitan del equipo **_HINTENHOUJI JR HIGH _**él aparece en el opening y el que está a su lado es Chitose, muchacho alto con el pelo negro ondulado, (muyy wuapo :P ) Bueno volviendo a Shiraishi, él es el que tiene una bandita en la mano derecha (creo xDD) y sale en el primer capitulo.

Como no se como son sus personalidades, ya que en el manga solo se puede deducir, yo misma adopte las personalidades de los personajes, asike si no concuerdan, no me echen la culpa xDDDD aajaj.

Bueno eso eran los puntos principales que quería aclarar. Repito si tienen más dudas, avísenme para asi poder aclararlas. Eso es todo, nos leemos pronmtooo

atte

Akatsuki Kou_  
_


	9. Una cicatriz que nunca sanó

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Esa cicatriz que nunca _sanó_**

Las puertas de la enorme catedral se abrieron nuevamente, en ella se encontraban nueve personas reunidas con un solo propósito; el de obtener respuestas.

Una nueva batalla se avecinaba y esta era mayor que la anterior, ignoraban quien era su enemigo y que armas utilizaría.

- Bien, aquí estamos los nueve reunidos, tal y como nos dijiste ayer – Dijo Shishido fuertemente

Echizen se encontraba de pie frente de todos los muchachos que estaban entrando en ese momento a la catedral.

Pudo ver a Shishido, Chotarou, Oshitari, Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, Oishi, Kikumaru, Jiroh y Kirihara.

Al ver que todos ellos se habían reunido, dijo.

- Muy bien, les contaré toda la verdad…

- ¿A que te refieres con toda la verdad? – preguntó Shishido

Echizen mirando a cada uno fijamente respondió.

- Al porque están envueltos nuevamente en esta pelea y a quien les tocará enfrentarse en el futuro. Deben tener en claro que la pelea que tuvieron la primera vez no se compara con esta.

- ¿La pelea anterior?

- Así es. Como ustedes bien saben existen nueve joyas, las cuales aparecieron en frente de sus portadores, estas joyas eran controladas a la vez por Sakaki, quien los reunió en la Corte Integral con un único objetivo, despertar mi alma y obtener el poder que se encontraba escondido dentro de las joyas. Pero estas poseían una maldición y sabía que si las reunía la maldición caería en él. Para eso utilizó a Fuji Syuusuke.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tezuka no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño demostrando lo mucho que odiaba a Sakaki. Echizen continuó con su relato

- Fuji se enfrentó con cada uno de ustedes, derrotandolos y reuniendo todas las joyas para devolverle la vida a Tezuka. Para su desgracia, lo logró. A costa de su vida revivió a Tezuka.

- Eso es algo que ya sabemos, Echizen – comentó Sanada

- Pues si, es verdad, pero lo que no saben es lo que sucedió en ese momento. Cuando Tezuka revivió Fuji ya había renunciado a su vida, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo había despertado en el cuerpo de Echizen Ryoma. Fuji abrió dos portales, uno en el cual recaería la maldición y el otro en el cual despertaría mi alma, gracias a él, pude despertar sin recibir ningun castigo.

- Espera un momento¿Por qué razón maldijeron las joyas? – preguntó Shishido

- Por un castigo divino – respondió Echizen

- ¿Castigo divino? – se preguntaron todos

- Así es, antiguamente, este mundo era regido por la voluntad de los dioses, yo era uno de ellos, junto con mis dos hermanos, ambos poseíamos poderes especiales, pero incluso para este mundo, nosotros teníamos reglas que no debía ser quebradas, si lo uno de nosotros lo hacía, el resto de sus hermanos debían imponerle un castigo divino. Pues bien, yo fui quien rompió esa norma.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – le preguntó Oishi.

- Me enamoré. – aquella respuesta sorprendió a todos ya que pensaron que enamorarse era algo prohibido

- ¿Te enamoraste?

- Así es, me enamoré de alguien quien al poco tiempo de aceptarme, murió. Doblegado por el dolor y desesperado por mi perdida, rompí un sello, utilicé el poder que nunca debía utilizar.

- ¿Y cual era ese poder? –le preguntó Yukimura

- El de revivir a un ser humano. – Contestó Echizen mirando hacia el suelo – el revivir a alguien significa intervenir con la ley de la vida, romper el balance natural de la tierra y despertar temor, pánico entre los humanos que presencien ese acto. Claro que yo por mi desesperación no lo ví así.

- Entonces ¿ese poder era el que quería Sakaki? – le preguntó Kikumaru

- No, Sakaki quería el poder de un Dios, quería controlar las cosas, él no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de despertar, pero Fuji si. – esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Tezuka – él entendía a la perfección mi tristeza ya que era identica a la suya, Fuji sabía que aunque su cuerpo se deterioraba de poco su deseo se iba a realizar. Lo supo en cada pelea, cada herida, en cada golpe que daba. Se sacrificó hasta tal punto, de que no solo te revivió a ti Tezuka, sino tambien a mi.

- Pero… ¿entonces fueron tus hermanos los que te maldijeron? – preguntó Yukimura

- Solamente fue Tsukiyomi, ya que mi hermana menor, Amaterasu, no quería castigarme, y sacrificó su libertad como castigo por no maldecirme también.

- Tsukiyomi… ese nombre lo había escuchado antes. – comentó Shishido

- Sin más lo recuerdo, era el dueño de aquella voz que apareció en el momento en que Fuji apareció. – acotó Ootori.

- Tsukiyomi, fue quien maldijo las joyas, y ahora se encuentra en ese mundo para destruirlas, junto conmigo.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que va a venir por nosotros. – pensó en voz alta Oshitari

- Así es, ahora como bien ustedes saben, las joyas se encuentran en el interior de las personas que ustedes más quieren, Tsukiyomi no va a dudar en atacarlas para conseguirlas nuevamente.

- ¿Qué dices¿Qué nos va a quitar las joyas? Pero…¿cómo? – le preguntó Kikumaru

- Ustedes bien pudieron apreciar, Kite y su equipo poseen unos brazaletes, aquellos disparan una energía que es capaz de atravesar su cuerpo y modificar el centro de su alma, es decir, la joya que tienen en su interior esta conectada con su alma y se alimenta de esta, por lo cual, si es arrebatada, su cuerpo quedará completamente vacío y ustedes no serán más que unos muertos vivientes, es decir, unos zombies.

- ¿Nos convertiremos en zombies? – preguntó aterrado Kikumaru.

- Espera un momento Echizen, - lo interrumpió Oishi - ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a pelear si no tenemos en nuestro poder las joyas¿Acaso nos estas pidiendo que pongamos en peligro la vida de quienes amamos?

- A eso es lo que quiero llegar, a Tsukiyomi no le interesa en absoluto la vida, de Kikumaru, de Ootori, de Sanada, ni de los demás poseedores, si tiene la posibilidad de arrebatarles su vida, lo hará sin rodeos, es por eso que ustedes tienen que estar allí, cuidándolos. En esta batalla no les pido que me protejan a mi, ya que eso es imposible, pero lo que si tienen que proteger es la vida de la persona que aman. Tsukiyomi quiere las joyas a como de lugar, para así controlar mi poder y obtener el poder de **la Regalía Imperial.** El cual es el poder absoluto de un solo Dios, y controlará el destino de la gente y de todos los seres vivos a su antojo. El libre alderío ya no existirá.

Aquel relato los dejó completamente petrificados, la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que se lo imaginaban. Tezuka quien se había mantenido al borde de la situación, esta vez preguntó.

- Tsukiyomi… ¿Qué quiere de Fuji?

- Mucho – respondió Echizen – ya que el es la única persona, además de ustedes que puede tocar las joyas, las cuales ahora no tienen ninguna maldición.

- ¿Fuji puede tocarlas? O sea que si el quiere, puede obtener las joyas fácilmente?

- Así es. Por eso que debemos evitar que el caiga bajo la influencia de Tsukiyomi.

-Con aquella información, más fue el pánico que sembró en aquellos excepto en uno, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que había llegado a la catedral. Con una risa sarcástica se acercó a Ryoma diciéndole

- ¿No crees que esta mentira ha ido demasiado lejos?

- ¡Kirihara!

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kirihara? – le preguntó Echizen.

- Todo eso, de proteger a la persona que tu quieres, de evitar que le arrebaten su alma, etc, etc¿no crees que es demasiado?

- Si no me crees, es asunto tuyo, yo solo les advierto lo que está por suceder. – respondió Ryoma sin alterarse

- ¿así¿zombies? Ajajajjajaa¿eso va a pasar realmente?, como puede ser que le pase todo eso que dijiste, a alguien, quien no posee joya alguna en su alma?

Aquella pregunta descolocó al resto de sus compañeros, pero que era lo que intentaba de decir Kirihara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Echizen.

- Lo que escuchó, Susawono-san, dentro de mi alma, no existe joya alguna y para mi miserable lamento, no tengo a nadie importante cerca de mí.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Ryoma.

- ¡POR SU PUESTO! – aquel grito fue la respuesta de Kirihara qien comenzó a explicarse - la única persona quien a sido importante en mi vida, no posee en su interior a Kishuu y eso lo sé, porque yo mismo lo ví con mis propios ojos.

- Pero tú sigues conservando tu poder… en menor cantidad, si no, no estaría aquí. – respondió Ryoma completamente tranquilo.

- ¿Poder? En mi interior solo se encuentra el demonio que alguna vez habitaba en mí, pero aquella joya, ya no se encuentra en mi poder.

- Eso es porque alguien más la tiene, debes buscarla y así… - pero Ryoma fue interrumpido por la risa estridente de Kirihara.

- Huajajajajajajajajaa¿buscarla¿yo? Huajajajajajajajajaa, después de que me he librado de esa maldita joya. – Mirándolo seriamente continuó – me importa una mierda quien posea ahora esa joya. Que esa persona se las arregle como pueda, lo que es yo, me abstengo a participar en toda esta farsa de mentiras.

Kirihara comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la catedral, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos completamente rojos diciendo.

- ¿Qué tu, un enano, eres un Dios? Que Tsukinoseque más va a venir a arrebatarnos las almas? Huajajajajajajaa, debes de estar lunático.

Su risa se escuchó hasta el cerrar de las puertas de aquella catedral, aquella reunión terminó en ese momento, todos salieron de aquel lugar en completo silencio, ambos se dividieron en parejas, excepto Oshitari, quien se fue caminando completamente solo, Jiroh por su lado se devolvió al hospital para ver a Atobe. Ootori y shishido se fueron juntos pensando en lo que iban a hacer, al igual que Yukimura y Sanada. Oishi y kikumaru acompañaron a Tezuka quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

En los pensamientos de Tezuka solo existían las imágenes cuando Fuji lo estaba salvando, su cuerpo completamente demacrado y aquellas palabras que había dicho Echizen en aquella reunión.

"_Él entendía a la perfección mi tristeza ya que era identica a la suya, Fuji sabía que aunque su cuerpo se deterioraba de poco su deseo se iba a realizar. Lo supo en cada pelea, cada herida, en cada golpe que daba. Se sacrificó hasta tal punto, de que no solo te revivió a ti Tezuka, sino tambien a mi."_

- Fuji…¿Por qué… porque tuvo que involucrarse en algo así? – se preguntó Tezuka lleno de rabia y pena. Oishi y Kikumaru observaron como aquellos sentimientos emanaban de su capitán.

Tezuka sintiéndose abatido por la nostalgia de ver el rostro de Fuji nuevamente, tomó el camino que conducía a la cara del ojiazul.

Lejos de aquel lugar, aquella persona especial para Tezuka, se despedía de su nuevo salvador.

- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado – agradeció Fuji con una reverencia hacia Shiraishi este algo sonrojado dijo

- No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy contento de que estés al fin con tu familia y ya te sientas mejor.

- Todo te lo debo a ti – dijo Fuji mirándolo fijamente – si no hubiera sido por ti en estos momentos seguiría vagando, quizás hasta hubiera seguido perdido.

- Menos mal que te encontré – dijo Shiraishi con una sonrisa. – pero ese accidente que tuviste fue horrible, había escuchado algo con respecto a eso. Cuando llegamos, algo de que un bus había chocado, pero nunca pensé que tu fueras en ese bus.

Fuji permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos, tal parecía que no recordaba que hubiera ocurrido algo así, pero en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de cuestionar más la situación, luego tendría tiempo para organizar sus recuerdos.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya – dijo finalmente Shiraishi – ya se está haciendo bastante tarde.

- Esta bien – dijo Fuji un poco triste, no sabía porque pero de alguna manera estar al lado de Shiraishi le hacia sentir seguridad, una seguridad que en algún tiempo la había sentido junto a otra persona.

- Etto… Shiraishi? – preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿si¿Sucede algo? – volteó a verlo

- Etto… puedo… - le costaba preguntarle - ¿puedo ir a tu casa de vez en cuando a visitarte? – terminó la pregunta mucho más que sonrojado. Shiraishi con amabilidad y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Fuji le respondió

- Cuando quieras, me sentiría feliz si volviera a verte. – aquella frase quedó impregnada en su mente. Algo sucedía con él y no podía explicarlo.

Iba a responderle algo, pero su mente se bloqueó al ver la presencia de la persona quien menos se lo esperaba afuera de su casa.

Era Tezuka quien se encontraba acompañado de Oishi y Kikumaru. Estos iban caminando por fuera de su casa, el camino había sido liderado por Tezuka, quien no podía dejar de pensar en el bienestar de Fuji, pero al verlo tan cerca de otra persona su corazón sufrió un golpe cruelmente doloroso.

- Fuji… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que su garganta había sido bloqueada por completo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

_**¿Quién es él¿Quién es aquella persona que está tan cerca de él? **_

**_Su mano está tocando su rostro, sus cuerpos están tan cerca, está en su casa ¡¿Quién demonios es él?! _**

Por un momento el corazón de Tezuka se vio envuelto en uno de los sentimientos que nunca experimentó.

_¿Celos? _

Sus puños se encontraban apretados y su mirada no se apartaba de aquella escena. La persona que amaba se encontraba al lado de otro.

- ¿Qué sucede Fuji? – le preguntó Shiraishi al ver que Fuji se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia un lugar.

Siguiendo la misma dirección de la mirada de Fuji, Shiraishi se pudo encontrar con la presencia de Tezuka, ellos se estaban observando.

Shiraishi sintió por un momento que estaba estorbando en ese lugar, pero la actitud siguiente de Fuji fue algo que lo hizo dudar por completo de sus antiguos pensamientos.

Un recuerdo más apareció en la mente de Fuji, el peor de todos y el menos indicado para ese momento. El momento en que Tezuka y él se encontraba en el parque, este lo estaba apuntando con un revolver mientras que Fuji en ese momento lo único que hacía era sonreírle sinceramente.

_Gracias, Tezuka, por haber aparecido en mi vida, por haber sido tan amable conmigo, gracias por haberle puesto un limite a mis sentimientos, para así no sufrir más, gracias por evitar que la caída no haya sido tan fuerte…_

Al acordarse de aquel momento, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar automáticamente mientras que en su mente se preguntaba.

**_¿Por qué estoy llorando¿Acaso el va a matarme¿o quería matarme? Esa persona quien me mira fijamente, en algún momento de mi vida quería matarme, pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Si yo no lo conozco, se supone que no debería llorar, entonces ¿Por qué?_**

- ¿Qué ocurre Fuji¿Por qué estás llorando? – le preguntó preocupado Shiraishi.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Tezuka se dio cuenta de la reacción de Fuji y al verlo llorar todo aquel sentimiento de celos fue reemplazado automáticamente por preocupación y cuidado lo que lo impulsó a acercarse a Fuji.

- Espera, Tezuka- le dijo Oishi.

- Tezuka – kikumaru también se preocupó, pero Tezuka ignoró a sus dos amigos, acercándose a Fuji.

Este al ver que Tezuka se acercaba a él, sintió miedo, pánico de tenerlo cerca. Ante tales sentimientos su cabeza y pecho dolieron considerablemente, obligándolo a caer al suelo. Estos síntomas eran causados por la presencia de aquel muchacho de gafas ópticas que se acercaba a Fuji.

- Fuji¿Que te pasa¿Te sientes mal? – le preguntó Shiraishi preocupado, arrodillándose ante él.

- Que no se acerque – comenzó a decir – que no se acerque, esa persona…. Me hace daño

Acto seguido Fuji apretó fuertemente la chaqueta de Shiraishi en busca de ayuda, la cual la obtuvo de inmediato.

- Te rogaría por favor que no te acercarás a él. – le dijo Shiraishi cambiando su tono de voz hacia Tezuka

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó este dudoso de su actitud.

- Tu presencia le hace daño, Fuji en estos momentos se encuentra muy delicado de salud, por lo que te pediría por favor que te abstuvieses de buscarlo. – dijo Shiraishi de forma cortante mientras ayudaba a Fuji a ponerse de pie.

- Vámonos, te llevaré hasta tu habitación. – Dijo finalmente el muchacho de cabellos claros, dejando a Tezuka parado y completamente choqueado

- Tezuka… - Oishi se acercó a su amigo para apoyarlo, pero en ese momento vio que este se preguntaba.

_**Mi presencia le hace daño… Fuji… no soporta estar cerca de mí.**_

El cielo comenzó a llorar al igual que el corazón de Tezuka, quien comenzó a caminar en solitario por aquella calle.

Lejos de aquel lugar un grupo de cuatro muchachos se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Estos estaban siendo molestados por sus compañeros.

- Esta vez si que supieron hacerla - comentó uno de sus compañeros sarcásticamente

- Ehhh… por su puesto, gracias a ustedes Fuji Syuusuke volvió a aparecer.

- Esa fueron las ordenes de Tsukiyomi-sama – contestó Kite a la defensiva, ya que sabía que aquellas personas solo estaban fastidiándolos.

- Si, eso es verdad, pero sin más lo recuerdo, Tsukiyomi-sama les dijo que no quería bajas, tu sabes que con eso me refiero a la muerte de Chinen y Tanishi.

- Eso fue por el poder que tienen ellos – le discutió Hirakoba.

- ¿Poder? – Atacó otro inmediatamente – Jajaja, entonces estás diciendo que son unos debiluchos inútiles, jajajaa

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se levantó Hirakoba completamente molesto agregando - ¿acaso te has enfrentado a ellos?

- No, ya que pensamos que con basuras recogidas como ustedes sería más que suficiente – agregó su atacante.

- ¿A quien le vienes a decir basura recogida? Cuando tú no eres más que un simple títere. – le gritó Hirkakoba, aquella discusión se estaba tornando peligrosa.

Ambos se atacaban con lo que más les dolía, ya que todos los presentes en esa sala se encontraban reunidos por una razón.

- Ya es suficiente…. – las palabras de aquella persona fueron las que detuvieron aquella pelea hiriente de palabras.

- Tsukiyomi-sama – todos los presentes dijeron ante ver la presencia de aquel jefe.

Todos hicieron sus respectivas reverencias y el grupo de cuatro personas se arrodilló ante Tsukiyomi.

- Veo que son ustedes los que sobrevivieron… - Comentó Tsukiyomi – buen trabajo Kite, despertaste a Fuji Syuusuke tal y como te lo pedí.

- Así es, pero tengo una duda – comentó Kite quien seguía inclinado hacia su superior.

- ¿Duda?

- ¿Por qué en el momento que estaba a punto de traer a Fuji Syuusuke junto a usted, me detuvo?

- Ahh eso, se puede decir que fue un simple cambio de planes, después de todo, necesitamos el poder de Fuji, pero este tiene que ser otorgado a nosotros de manera voluntaria, sino, no resultaría.

- Entonces¿intentará persuadirlo para que se una a nosotros? – preguntó nuevamente Kite

- No, no lo creo, simplemente lo atacaremos cuando sea el momento indicado y como perdió la memoria, se verá amenazado y en ese momento su poder saldrá a la luz. Para cuando suceda, ya estará dentro de nuestro territorio. Es por eso, que les pido de favor, que hasta que ocurra ese momento, intenten conseguir las joyas de los demás integrantes.

- Pero señor, no podemos tomar las joyas con nuestras propias manos, tal parece que tienen una protección. – le comentó Kai

- De eso no tienen que preocuparse- les dijo Tsukiyomi – con los brazaletes que tienen ustedes serán capaces de arrancar aquellas joyas, además los vínculos entre sus portadores y sus guardianes no es muy fuerte todavía. Es por eso que debemos aprovechar este momento para atacar.

- Así se hará, señor – respondió Kite. En ese momento se levantó y haciendo una reverencia nuevamente se retiró del lugar seguido por sus tres compañeros restantes.

Una vez retirados de la habitación oscura, camino hacia las afueras de aquel lugar, Kai Yuujiroh le preguntó a Hirakoba quien tenía un aspecto extraño en su cara, como si dudara de algo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hirakoba?

- Hay algo extraño en todo lo que dijo Tsukiyomi-sama

- ¿Algo extraño¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tsukiyomi-sama no parece estar preocupado en lo absoluto, porque Fuji Syuusuke se encuentre cerca de Echizen Ryoma. Si su plan consiste en lo que nos contó, se puede venir abajo en cuestión de instantes, ya que además de Echizen, Tezuka no permitirá que nos acerquemos a él.

- Si en eso tienes razón… - comentó Kai pensativamente, Hirakoba continuó con su hipótesis

- Además, me parece muy extraño en que solamente nos mande a nosotros cuatro a atacar a los dueños de las joyas.

- ¿Extraño?

- Si¿no te parece? Teniendo a prácticamente un ejercito completo en esa habitación al lado de él, sería cosa de segundos recuperar las nueve joyas y utilizar el poder de Fuji Syuusuke, pero sin embargo solo nos manda a nosotros, sabiendo que ya perdimos a dos de nuestros compañeros, peleado exactamente contra ellos.

- ¿Y que pasa con eso? – le preguntó de golpe Kite.

- Que me resulta extraño la situación en la cual nos vemos envueltos, después de todo no sabemos quien es Tsukiyomi realmente, como puede ser que alguien con ese aspecto tenga un gran poder.

- ¿Qué acaso el salvarnos de aquella situación no fue más que suficiente para ti? – le preguntó Kite algo molesto

- Buchou…. – Hirakoba se sorprendió al ver que su capitán defendía a aquella persona misteriosa.

- Tenemos órdenes estrictas y esas son las que vamos a cumplir, de ahora en adelante nos focalizaremos en quitarles las joyas, ocupando cualquier método si es necesario. Por ahora ya sabemos quienes las tienen, solo nos falta idear un plan y atacarlos de inmediato.

* * *

Uyyy hasta que al fin subí otro capitulo, jejeje, GOMEN DASAI por la demora, pero mucho de ustedes comprenderán que la temporada de examenes en la uni me estaba anikilando, despues de haberme enfermado de varicela. Xx pero lo malo ya pasó y aqui les dejo otro capitulo, que está bastante completo, a mi gusto este cap me gustó bastante, en especial por lo mucho que sufre Tezuka, yo en su lugar estaría completamente destruida, pero el es fuerte no? todavía le falta mucho por sufrir (ohhh que mala soy yoo jojojoj) . ya muchos spoilers por hoy, espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic, porque todavía tiene mucho por seguir.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, espero seguir reciviendo muchos más o


	10. sueños

**Capitulo Nueve**

_**Yume (sueños)**_

_En el momento que por fin se estaba logrando un equilibrio, tuvieron que aparecer ellos…_

_Justo cuando todo el daño causado se estaba reparando, la herida volvió a abrirse…._

_Pero… ¿Quién tiene la culpa? _

_¿Ellos, quienes solo quieren terminar con la maldición que conlleva este poder? O ¿nosotros, quienes luchamos desesperadamente por proteger a quienes amamos? _

_Suena trivial, y hasta algunas veces pareciera ser la excusa de nuestros actos. Pero sin no lo hacemos¿Quiénes más lo harán¿Y como? _

_Es por eso que sigo aquí, esperando el momento indicado para luchar, para proteger a quien realmente amo. _

_**Mi presencia solamente le hace daño, el no soporta estar cerca de mí.**_

Aquel era el único pensamiento que rodeaba a Tezuka Kunimitsu, quien simplemente se limitó a ver como Fuji Syusuuke se aferraba a los brazos de otra persona.

_¿Quién es él? _

Se volvió a preguntar, quien era aquel muchacho de cabellos claros cerca de él, al parecer Fuji le tenía confianza, ya que al momento de sentirse mal, lo unico que hizo fue acercarse más y más a el.

_Debe ser la persona quien lo encontró. _

Se resigno a pensar en eso, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, además que en su mente también se encontraba aquella situación que hacia pocos minutos atrás, habia explicado Ryoma, o es decir, Susawono, un dios importante, quien le había prestado su poder en la guerra anterior y en esta.

Muchas cosas en que pensar, muchas preguntas sin respuesta, la situación extraña que había explicado Kirihara, quien decía no tener en su poder su Joya.

Girando nuevamente en su cama, esta vez para el lado contrario continuó mirando a la nada, en una habitación completamente oscura.

A pesar de encontrarse en una situación precaria, no podía sacar de su mente a Fuji, se encontraba igual de lindo como siempre, el solo hecho de verlo respirar, llorar, hablar, le traían una tranquilidad enormes a Tezuka, quien se alegraba de verlo vivo nuevamente.

No supo en que momento de su pensamiento, se quedo dormido, pero después de lo que vio en sus sueños tal parecía haber sido un error cerrar sus ojos.

_Siento como si mi cuerpo pesara…_

_¿En donde estoy?_

_Este lugar es…. Una playa, pero… ¿Qué hago en una playa? En pleno invierno. _

Después de hacer millones de preguntas a su subconsciente, se puso de pie, intentando limpiar su ropa de la arena.

Al mirar al frente no pudo creer lo que vio.

_¿Fuji? _

Si, la figura de Fuji Syuusuke se encontraba al frente de él, pero a varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba Tezuka, exactamente él se encontraba dentro del mar, el la parte en donde se crean las olas.

_¿Qué hace en ese lugar? Y… ¿Cómo es que puede estar de pie en una zona tan profunda? _

Gritó su nombre para llamarlo, pero aún así, Fuji no se movió, continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Tezuka intentó de entrar al mar, pero la arena se sentía muy pesada y le era imposible llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Fuji, caminando.

- Fuji… sal de ahí

Intentó persuadirlo pero lo único que logró fue que el ojiazul le extendiera la mano diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres venir? Aquí en donde estoy yo.

- Por su puesto que quiero pero…. No puedo – le respondió Tezuka con dificultad ya que la marea estaba subiendo y el se comenzaba a ahogar.

- Ven conmigo, por favor. – le pidió nuevamente Syusuuke.

- Eso intento pero…. – antes de que terminara de decir algo, vio como una ola gigante se comenzaba a formar detrás de Fuji.

- Sálvame… por favor… Tezuka…

- Fuji, ven hacia acá – le pidio Tezuka

- No, no puedo… lo siento… - fue la respuesta del ojiazul junto con su amable sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

La ola gigante rodeo a Fuji y reventó junto en el lugar en donde se encontraba él. Tezuka al

ver tal escena gritó su nombre

- Fuji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_¿Quieres salvarlo? _

Una voz se escuchó completamente distinta e irreconocible se escuchó en el ambiente.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Tezuka quien todavía se encontraba nadando contra la corriente del mar

_Debes saber que Fuji tiene un destino que cumplir… _

- ¿Un destino?

_La regalía imperial, de él todo dependerá…. _

- No te entiendo¿que quieres decir con todo eso? – irritado Tezuka buscaba respuestas.

_Llegado el momento tendrás que decidir, matar a Fuji Syuusuke o protegerlo._

- Está más que clara mi respuesta – contestó Tezuka seguro, a lo que aquella voz le respondió

_¿Aún cuando Fuji se convierta en tu enemigo? _

- ¿Enemigo¿Qué quieres decir?

_Míralo con tus propios ojos… _

La visión más extraña que pudo haber tenido en su vida, muchas imágenes de personas que Tezuka ya conocía aparecieron en ese momento, todos sus compañeros de batalla e incluso Atobe quien yacía dormido, se encontraba peleando contra personajes misteriosos cubiertos con capuchas blancas, poseedores de hermosas alas, también vio como Fuji se encontraba en una especie de cápsula.

_Tezuka…. _

Esa fue la última palabra que escuchó en su sueño y que provocó que despertara de golpe.

El reloj marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana. En su vida normal aquella hora representaba el ir a clases.

Había olvidado por completo que el todavía era un muchacho de colegio y sobretodo capitán de un equipo. Había olvidado sus actividades normales qe cumplía antes de haber caído en aquella maldición que lo había estado gobernando por eternos meses.

Con un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó su día. No sabía como interpretar aquel sueño, realmente se sentía preocupado.

_¿Qué sucedería entonces si aquel sueño fuera una premonición de lo que pasará en el futuro? _

_Aquellos personajes de capuchas blancas con alas ¿serán nuestros enemigos? Pero hasta ahora solo se han aparecido frente a nosotros Kite Enishiro y su grupo. _

_Cálmate, Tezuka! No debes dejar que la desesperación te consuma. _

Miró nuevamente el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina y esta vez marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, bajó la mirada hacia su desayuno, estaba intacto, ni lo había tocado, se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ignoraba el mundo exterior.

_Compórtate, Tezuka, recuerda que para la gente externa, tu no eres más que un estudiante común y corriente. _

Aquel sermón se lo repetía durante todo el camino hacia el colegio.

Mirando hacia los alrededores observaba como sus compañeros de colegio recorrían el mismo camino que él hacía para llegar al centro educativo.

Chicas reunidas comentando lo que había sucedido en la semana, sus risas adornaban el lugar. Continuó caminando tratando de olvidar por un momento todo lo que había sucedido, tratando de recordar su vida pasada.

Antes de entrar al establecimiento, pudo observar a un muchacho de cabellos castaños que se encontraba a pocos pasos de él.

Era Fuji, se encontraba con Kikumaru y Oishi, por primera vez veía tranquilidad en su rostro.

_¿Acaso solo cuando estoy cerca de él es cuando ese hermoso rostro desaparece? _

Se preguntaba mientras se quedaba perdido mirando aquel rostro angelical victima de las travesuras de Kikumaru quien al parecer le estaba mostrando las técnicas que Fuji solía hacer.

- Pero si es verdad, cierto Oishi. Haces una técnica llamada Tsubame Gaeshi - le demostraba Kikumaru el efecto que hacía

- También el Higuma Otoshi – y volvía a repetir los mismos gestos.

- Jaja¿así? – se preguntaba Fuji – debe de ser genial

- Fujiko¿es que acaso no recuerdas como hacerlas? – le preguntó Kikumaru

- Eiji – reprendió Oishi.

- La verdad es que solo me acuerdo de las cosas cuando las veo, por ejemplo al verlos a ustedes dos me acordé automáticamente de quienes eran, pero solo una parte, todavía hay muchas cosas que me faltan por recordar… muchos recuerdos que no se si son verdad o solo son producto de mi imaginación – explicó Fuji con la mirada perdida

- Fuji… - tanto Oishi como Kikumaru se dieron cuenta del momento difícil que se encontraba Syuusuke, no poder recordar e incluso en lo bueno que eras, haber olvidado por completo las cosas que sabías hacer.

Tezuka contuvo sus deseos de acercarse a donde se encontraban ellos, porque sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que esto traería y no quería borrar aquel hermoso rostro que poseía el ojiazul, cuando este reía.

_**Tal parece que estas viviendo una vida normal… mejor así**_

**_Prefiero que estés fuera de todo este tema, ya sufriste demasiado. Por eso… por eso… aunque no tengas idea de quien soy, yo… protegeré tu vida… ahora es mi turno de compensarte por todo lo que te tocó sufrir._**

Aquella fue la determinación de Tezuka, no le importaba si su sueño era una premonición o no, el solo pelearía por proteger la vida normal que ahora llevaba Fuji Syuusuke, sin obtener nada a cambio. Esta era la forma en la cual Tezuka quería darle las gracias a Fuji por haberle devuelto la vida.

El panorama se veía completamente tranquilo, no se observaban amenazas alrededor, todo parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo y sobre todo normal.

E incluso hasta en la practica de tenis. Apareció la persona quien menos se esperaban.

- ¡Taka-san¡Que bueno que volviste! – se alegró mucho Oishi al ver que su compañero del club de tenis, Kawamura Takeshi había decidido salir de su mundo lleno de tristeza y había vuelto nuevamente a las canchas del tenis

- Arigato… - fue muy débil el agradecimiento que dio Kawamura.

El resto del equipo pude ver en sus ojos todo un mundo de dolor interno que Kawamura Takeshi llevaba. Partiendo por la situación la cual había tenido que vivir durante todo este tiempo, durante estos tres meses, asumir la muerte de Akutsu Jin.

Asumir la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos y a la vez la persona que Kawamura amaba con todo su corazón. Aquel pilar de fuerza que representaba ser Akutsu para él, se había ido de su vida, para siempre, y todo por salvarle la vida en una situación que ni el mismo entendía.

- ¡Bien! Al fin nos estamos completando el equipo nuevamente! - dijo emocionado Kikumaru.

- ¿El equipo? – preguntó Kawamura a lo que Oishi le respondió

- si, hoy también ha vuelto Fuji.

Aquellas palabras se activaron de inmediato en el corazón de Kawamura. No dijo nada hasta que lo vio en persona.

- Bienvenido, Taka-san. – lo saludó Fuji amablemente - ¡que bueno que estés de vuelta con nosotros! – dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

Kawamura lo quedó mirando fijamente. El asesino de Akutsu Jin se encontraba en frente de el, tendiéndole la mano, como buenos amigos…. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Como si él nunca hubiera levantando un arma en contra de todos ellos, como si Fuji nunca hubiera matado a nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa, Taka-san¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Fuji al ver que Kawamura se limitaba a observarlo fijamente.

- No… no es nada… - fue su única respuesta para luego retirarse a los camarines.

Antes de irse, Fuji pudo percatar que en su mirada existía un odio infinito hacia él. Esos ojos fríos, ese odio infinito, lo hacían recordar algo que había sucedido, pero no lograba saber exactamente que era.

La práctica continuó normalmente, sin ningún acontecimiento extraño. A excepción de las miradas asesinas que Kawamura dirigía hacía Fuji, haciendo que este último se sintiera opacado por la presencia de el primero.

Una vez terminada la práctica los demás se fueron al camarín a cambiar sus uniformes, Kikumaru se acercó nuevamente a Oishi preguntándole

- Oishi¿Has visto a Tezuka?

- Se encuentra en la oficina de Ryuaki-sensei, tal parece que no quiere aparece en frente de Fuji, por la reacion que este pueda tener ante su presencia.

- ¿te refieres a la reacción que Fuji tuvo anoche?

- Si, el echo de que Fuji no quiera ver a Tezuka, es muy doloroso para él, además ahora Fuji está intentando volver a su vida normal, después de todo no recuerda que fue lo que asó exactamente. – explicó Oishi.

- Pobresito, Tezuka, debe de estar sufriendo demasiado.

- Si, pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos, solo debemos esperar hasta que las cosas se solucionen. Por mientras debemos ayudarlos en lo que podamos. – dijo finalmente Oishi.

- Si – respondió Kikuamru acurrucándose a su lado.

Las canchas se habían quedado vacías por completo, ni siquiera los de primer año se encontraban recogiendo pelotas, ya habían terminado su trabajo.

Fuji se encontraba en los camarines cambiando su uniforme, una vez terminado, salió de este y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de las canchas, tratando de recordar lo bueno que era jugando tenis.

Fue en ese momento cuando uno de sus recuerdos llegó de golpe a su mente.

Lejos del colegio, por las calles oscuras, en donde la luz del día no alcanza a llegar a ese lugar, se encontraba Hirakoba, Kite, y los demás esperando a alguien que les brindaría una información muy importante para realizar sus futuros ataques.

- Oye, Yuujiroh¿estás seguro de que vendrá? – le preguntó Hirakoba incrédulo a su compañero

- Ya debe estar por llegar… - respondió Yuujiroh mirando en dirección hacia donde llegaría aquella persona.

- ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que su información nos será de ayuda? – le preguntó Hirakoba

- Muy seguro – respondió Yuujiroh – después de todo, esa persona, estuvo en la guerra pasada contra Fuji Syuusuke…. ¿No es así… _Kawamura Takeshi_?

To be continued…..

* * *

ohhhh lo siento tenía que terminarlo así jojoj, pero no se preocupen, la actualización llegará pronto ejeje

¿que les pareció?


	11. Venganza

_Los humanos no son más que unos seres frágiles…._

_Se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos…_

_Si sienten lealtad, te lo juran… pero… eso no es más que una mentira_

_Siempre vuelven al mismo círculo vicioso de la traición… _

_No son más que unos animales corruptos… _

_Ellos continúan con su vida normal, creando lazos de amistades profundas… _

"_soy tu amigo", "Nunca te abandonaré"… _

_Frases triviales… es una mentira disfrazada con amor… _

_Lee entre líneas, y si no sabes, aprende a leerlas…. Porque en esta vida, si no sabes ese lenguaje oculto… perderás tu vida muy pronto… e incluso antes de que la gran batalla comience._

**Capitulo Diez**

_**Venganza**_

- Hasta que por fin llegaste. Kawamura Takeshi, te estábamos esperando – le dijo Yuujiroh.

- Lamento la demora, me costó encontrar el lugar. – respondió Kawamura con una voz completamente diferente a la de él.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarnos? – le preguntó Hirakoba

- …Es sobre Fuji Syuusuke… yo se en donde se encuentra.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que nosotros no sabemos? – amenazante le preguntó nuevamente Hirakoba, tal parecía que el había tomado el rol del interrogador. Kawamura mirándolo fijamente le respondió

- No lo han atacado porque no saben en donde se encuentra y tampoco puede percibir su energía porque al parecer ahora es un muchacho "normal".

- Interesante…. – pensó Yuujiroh – ¿es por eso que has estado escondido todo este tiempo y recién te apareciste por el Seigaku?

Kawamura Takeshi solo se limitó a guardar silencio, tal parecía que no quería responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho sus interrogadores.

La razón por la cual había estado oculto todo este tiempo se descubriría más adelante.

- Y bien Kawamura Takeshi, dinos ¿en donde se encuentra Fuji Syuusuke? – le preguntó Kite Enishirou

- ¿Solo desean saber en donde se encuentra Fuji? Porque también se quienes son los que van a participar en esta guerra, deben de saber que no son los mismos de la guerra anterior. Solo unos pocos lograron conservar sus joyas. – les contó Kawamura

- Ohh, vaya no dejas de impresionarme. – dijo entusiasmado Hirakoba

- Primero dinos el paradero de Fuji Syuusuke, - dijo Kite - pero antes dime Kawamura¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio por la información?

- Les diré todo lo que sé, con la condición… de que sea yo el que acabe con la vida de Fuji Syuusuke. – respondió Kawamura mirándolo seriamente.

- Ya veo, con que esa era tu intención desde el principio – dijo Yuujiroh

- Nada mal, Kawamura…. Pero dime, si no tienes poderes¿Cómo piensas matarlo? – le preguntó Hirakoba. Kawamura guardó silencio.

- De eso no tiene que preocuparse – dijo Kite en voz alta. – nosotros le ayudaremos

- ¿Kite? – se sorprendió Hirakoba al escuchar la decisión de su capitán. Este simplemente se limitó a mirar a Kawamura y le preguntó

- ¿Estas de acuerdo, Kawamura-kun?

- Hai (si) – respondió Taka-san.

El ambiente en donde se encontraba era oscuro y húmedo, solo se percibían el humo y las colillas de cigarros prendidas por los interrogadores de Kawamura. Este ultimo evitando los nervios comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía con respecto a Fuji y sus demás compañeros.

- Como ustedes bien saben, hace tres meses atrás, en una oscura noche, Fuji Syuusuke se convirtió en un asesino en serie. Por alguna razón que desconozco, comenzó a atacar a todos aquellos que tuvieran en su poder unas extrañas joyas.

- Las joyas de Susawono – acotó Kite

- Así es – respondió Kawamura – era tal su ambición por obtenerlas que comenzó a atacar a todos e incluso… no le importó si quiera si mataba a alguno de ellos – en su mente se vino el vivo recuerdo de cómo el le suplicaba a Fuji que no matara a Akutsu.

- Después de todo eso, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó al final, pero lo que si supe es que todos aquellos que eran dueños de las joyas, resultaron seriamente heridos, y el responsable de todo aquello había desaparecido. – Continuó relatando Kawamura – lo que más me llamó la atención fue que nadie se preguntó que había sucedido realmente y que todo quedara como un "simple accidente de un bus" cuando la verdad era otra. Al parecer era yo el unico que sabía la verdad y no la quería ocultar, fue por eso que me tomé mi tiempo para averiguar bien lo que pasaba.

Me encontré con la enorme sorpresa de que aquellas joyas que daban poderes extraños a quienes la obtenían habían vuelto a aparecer después de los largos tres meses, y que ustedes estaban en busca de ellos. Por alguna razón el culpable de todas las desgracias ocurridas anteriormente, había vuelto y ahora estaba viviendo una vida completamente normal, y lo que es más – dijo apretando los puños con rabia – todas las personas que había resultado lastimadas, ahora lo estan protegiendo.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo Yuujiroh – entonces lo que tu quieres es vengarte ¿no es así?

- Vengarme… - dijo kawamura con odio – lo que quiero yo, es acabar con la vida de la persona que asesinó a Akutsu.

- Y para eso nos necesitas a nosotros. – concluyó Hirakoba.

- Así es. – Respondió Kawamura – el asunto de las joyas no me interesa en absoluto, por eso yo les diré quienes son los que realmente poseen las joyas y la ubicación de Fuj Syuusuke.

- Muy bien, Kawamura, dinos quienes son aquellos que poseen las joyas nuevamente. – preguntó Yuujiroh

- Las joyas se encuentran en el interior de las personas que más quieren a los antiguos dueños de esta, es decir la joya de Oishi Suichirou se encuentra en el interior de Eiji Kikumaru quien lo van a encontrar siempre en el Seishun Gakuen.

- Increíble – se sorprendió Hirakoba ante tal información.

- Lo mismo sucede con los integrantes del Hyotei Gakuen, la joya que correspondía a Kabaji ahora la posee Jiroh Akutawaga, la de Oshitari Yuushi se encuentra en el interior de Gakuto Mukahi, la que antes era de Jin… ahora la tiene Ootori Chotaro y Shishido Ryou, la de Yukimura está en el interior de Sanada Genichirou y la de Kirihara todavía no se sabe su paradero.

- ¿Y dinos en donde se encuentra Fuji Syuusuke? – le preguntó Hirakoba

- En estos momentos se encuentra en el Seishun Gakuen.

- Jajajaja, increíble¿ y porque se encuentra allí? – reguntó Yujiroh

- Perdió la memoria, tal parece que no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que hizo por eso que ahora está haciendo su vida normal.

- Eso nos facilitará mucho más las cosas – comentó Kite, quien se había mantenido en silencio escuchando toda la información dicha por Kawamura.

- Pero se olvidan de alguien, Tezuka Kunimitsu. – Dijo Kawamura – tal parece que aunque Fuji no lo recuerda, Tezuka lo sigue protegiendo.

- ¿Fuji no recuerda a Tezuka?, pero ¿Cómo¿Qué acaso no era Fuji quien amaba a Tezuka hasta tal punto de hacer lo que hizo? – le preguntó Hirakoba.

- Pues ahora, no soporta estar cerca de él, por lo que les da una ventaja de seguro para acabarlo, ya que ustedes saben que la razón por la que Tezuka tiene esa joya es porque ama y protege a Fuji, pero al parecer a Fuji Syuusuke le interesa otra persona.

- Ahora entiendo… lo que intentas decirnos es que el poder de Tezuka es mucho menor que el de la vez anterior.

- Eso es verdad- acotó Kite – debo reconocer que si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Fuji, en ese momento hubiera acabado con Tezuka.

- Con esto nos facilitas mucho las cosas… Kawamura-san. – dijo Hirakoba en un tono sarcástico. Tal parecía emocionado por lo que ocurría.

Yuujiroh sacó de su bolsillo trasero un revolver, lo reviso para cerciorarse de que tuviera las balas suficientes, después lo tendió hacia Kawamura diciéndole:

- Toma, con esto será más que suficiente, si todo lo que dices es cierto, no será problema para ti acabar con la vida de Fuji Syuusuke.

- ¿Y Tezuka? – preguntó preocupado Kawamura

- De eso no tienes que preocuparte – respondió Hirakoba – nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Kawamura mirando el arma que ahora tenía en sus manos, se quedó en el lugar pensando por un par de minutos antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, dejando a kite y los demás en aquel lugar.

- Es increíble – pensó en voz alta Hirakoba.

- ¿A que te refieres, Hirakoba-kun? – preguntó Kite

- Increíble como el corazón de un ser humano puede llegar a tal extremo de corromperse. Increíble como vez que Kawamura Takeshi quien era uno de los más fieles a sus amigos, ahora los ha traicionado por completo entregando información que los va a conllevar a la muerte a cada uno de ellos.

_**Y es aquí cuando mi hipótesis se convierte en una tesis y se claramente refleja**_

_**Los humanos son frágiles**_

**_Porque poseen sentimientos y corazón._**

_**Aquel que es muy fácil lastimar…**_

_**Lo que alguna vez fue amor ahora es odio**_

_**Lo que alguna vez fue una amistad simple y pura ahora se ha convertido en nada más qe una traición.**_

En las canchas de tenis del Seishun Gakuen se encontraba todavía Fuji, quien con su raqueta intentaba de recordar sus tiros especiales.

Le costaba bastante ya que no tenía contrincante con quien practicar sus tiros.

Una vez ya cansado volvió a colocarse el uniforme, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde por lo cual decidió que tenía que apurarse, de seguro su hermana se preocuparía demás si él no llegaba a la hora.

Caminando hacia la salida del club se detuvo nuevamente a observar con detenimiento la chancha. Algo en su interior lo hacía sentirse nostálgico.

Por su puesto el ignoraba por completo que había alguien quien lo estaba observando durante todo el tiempo que el estuvo en la cancha practicando.

Era Tezuka, quien simplemente se limitaba a observarlo, pensando mil y una formas de intentar acercarse a Fuji para conversar con él y aclarar todo, ya que aquella situación en la cual se encontraba, le estaba aniquilando el alma, poco a poco.

Fuji iba a abandonar el lugar cuando fue detenido por una voz que se escuchó en el lugar.

- Con que aquí estabas… no sabes cuanto hemos estado buscándote… Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji se dio la vuelta para tratar de localizar al dueño de tal sarcástica voz, al verlo se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era alguien quien deseaba tener una charla amistosa con él.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Fuji asustado.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Jajajaa, de todas formas es difícil que lo hagas, ya que en tu vida jamás me has visto… pero bueno seré amable contigo y te lo diré ya que de todas formas, hoy morirás.

- Kai Yuujiroh… Mucho gusto. – se presentó mientras se acercaba a Fuji levantando su mano derecha dejando a la vista su brazalete.

Tezuka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a Fuji, por lo cual salió de su escondite. El se encontraba en uno de los edificios del colegio, observando el panorama. Corriendo por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Fuji.

- _¿Pero que hacen esos tipos aquí¿Cómo supieron en donde nos encontrabamos?_ – pensaba Tezuka – tengo que darme prisa, resiste Fuji.

Mientras tanto en las canchas Fuji se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Yuujiroh quien no paraba de dispararle rayos violetas.

Uno de ellos recayó cerca del piso en donde sus pies se encontraban provocando que este se cayera al instante, pero antes de que Yuujiroh pudiera hacer algo, una flecha lo detuvo.

Era Tezuka quien había activado su joya y ahora tenía en sus manos un hermoso arco dorado. Apuntando hacia Yuujiroh amenazantemente le dijo:

- Aléjate de él.

- Vayaaa, pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que Tezuka Kunimitsu y lo que tienes en tus manos debe de ser el Sagiario Infinito¿no es así? - le pregunto sarcásticamente Yuujiroh.

Tezuka simplemente se limitó a puntar a Kai con otra de sus flechas.

- Oh, interesante, pero lamentablemente, no te necesito a ti, si no a tu amorcito. – dijo mirando a Fuji.

Este se encontraba petrificado y a la vez demasiado confundido no entendía absolutamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Quién es él¿Por qué me busca a mí?, y ¿Qué es lo que tiene Tezuka en sus manos? _

Lejos de toda aquella situación, la tortura de la duda sobre que hacer se apoderaba de los pensamientos de Kawamura.

_**Recostado en los suelos de aquella fría habitación, pensando en ti.  
Recordando cada uno de aquellos sucesos que mi rebelde cabeza no quiere olvidar.  
Aquellos sucesos que causaron mi pérdida.  
Aquellos que te alejaron definitivamente de mi lado.  
Aquellos que me privan verte todos los días de mi vida. **_

**_  
_**  
En su habitación Kawamura se encontraba recostado en el piso, mirando el arma que le había facilitado Yuujiroh.

**_Observo detenidamente el arma que me han brindando  
se donde se encuentra tu asesino  
se donde en donde se encuentra su dulce escondite, pero comienzo a dudar.  
No se si tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo  
aquel que fue tu asesino, tambien era mi mejor amigo.  
_**

**_Mi mirada no se aparta del arma, mientras que mi memoria continua trabajando en aquellos pensamientos.  
Recordando aquella flecha que enterró en tu corazón, apartándote para siempre de mi lado.  
El sonido atravesando tu cuerpo, parezco recordarlo como si hubiera sido un par de minutos atrás.  
Cierro mis ojos, perturbado y dolido por aquel sonido._**

**_Recojo el arma y decidido salgo por la puerta de mi pieza.  
_**  
**_Bajo corriendo las escaleras, me pregunto ¿podré hacerlo?  
La puerta principal se encuentra a pocos pasos míos.  
Sin pensarlo  
la cruzo.  
_**

La pelea continuaba entre Tezuka y Yuujiroh, este ultimo al parecer tenía ventaja sobre el primero, ya que sus ataques era más precisos que los del mismo Tezuka.

Un paso en falso y una herida se apoderaron de la espalda de Tezuka quien en ese mismo instante había intervenido por Fuji ante Yuujiroh para protegerlo.

Parte del líquido carmesí cayó al suelo. Fuji asustado miró a su protector confuso y a la vez lleno de pena le preguntó.

…¿Por qué¿Por qué tú?...

Tezuka quien le estaba dando la espalda, lastimado se puso de pie y levantando nuevamente su arma para apuntar a Yuujiroh le dijo

- Corre… - ante tal orden Fuji no sabía que hacer.

No entendía porque esa persona lo protegía hasta tal extremo se salir lastimado, no entedía aquella actitud, ya que él pensaba que nunca habia hecho algo para merecer tal protección.

- Pero…. ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Fuji

- No quieres vivir una vida normal, entonces vete… - dijo secamente el muchacho de gafas ópticas.

- Estas sangrando… - dijo preocupadamente Fuji intentando acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques! - gritó fuertemente en son de orden – si no quieres morir¡corre!

Al escucharlo, Fuji se vio obligado a correr y a alejarse de aquel lugar, dejándolo completamente solo contra su enemigo.

_¿Por qué corro¿Por qué estoy tan asustado?... ¿Por qué estoy llorando? _

Era todo lo que pensaba Fuji mientras corría desesperadamente en dirección desconocida a causa del susto que había recibido. No sabía que hacer ni a donde ir, simplemente el se mantenía corriendo.

Mientras Fuji sostenía su batalla llena de duda, ignoraba por completo una persona llena de venganza estaba tras su búsqueda para acabar con su vida.

**_corro por las calles...  
siento dolor, lagrimas salen por mis ojos mientras sostengo el arma que será mi única evidencia._**

**_Mi destino es su refugio._**

**_la vida lo pone delante de mi.  
En un lugar apartado, donde la luz de la luna es lo único que alumbra en esa dolorosa noche oscura.  
_**

la pelea entre Tezuka y Yuujiroh continuaba.

- Jajajaa, Vaya entonces es verdad la información que nos dieron – comentó Yuujiroh deteniendo sus ataques – todavía no puedes ocupar todo el poder de tu Joya.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le preguntó Tezuka.

- Si te lo digo, no me lo creerías, ajajjjaa- rió Yuujiroh – pero vaya hombre si que eres tonto, como puedes dejar en estos momentos solo a Fuji Syuusuke.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó sorprendido Tezuka

- ¿realmente creíste que sería yo el que quería matar a Fuji?

- Imposible, no será que…

- Así es, Tezuka, yo no seré quien acabe con la vida de tu amor, si no que será la persona quien menos te lo imaginas… - comentó Yuujiroh.

- Maldición – fue lo unico que dijo Tezuka antes de echar a correr en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Fuji.

En ese momento Kawamura se encontraba al frente de Fuji, ambos se encontraban agitados y asustados. En ese momento Fuji recuerda parte de su pasado al ver los ojos de Kawamura.

En sus recuerdos se ve como él concentraba un poder destructivo y lo abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Akutsu mientras que Kawamura le gritaba que se detuviera, le suplicaba que no lo matara.

Los ojos de Fuji volvieron a derramar lagrimas al ver tal oscuro recuerdo. Al ver los ojos de Kawamura, entendía por completo el dolor que este sentia.

**_Sus ojos me miran fijamente, parece sentir mi dolor  
no se mueve, al parecer quiere recibir su castigo por mis propias manos.  
Siento mi rostro húmedo a causa de mis lagrimas_**

**_se mantiene quieto, fijamente observándome.   
dice un par de palabras que no llegan a mis oidos ya que estos estan cegados por mi dolor.  
Levanto el arma y lo apunto.   
dispuesto a jalar el gatillo.  
Voy a matarlo.  
_**

Antes de que Kawamura pudiera dispararle a Fuji, Tezuka golpeándolo fuertemente para desarmarlo.

**_Mi plan falló. Su protector me detuvo,  
de un solo golpe me desarma,  
comienza mi lucha a golpes  
pero su protector parece tener más fuerza que yo  
mi ira cegada me permite seguir luchando.  
Recojo el arma e intento matarlo a él también  
por proteger a aquella persona que me privo de seguir amando  
por proteger al asesino de mi único amor.  
_**

Al recibir los ataques de Kawamura Tezuka se ve obligado a atacarlo, y es en ese momento cuando activa nuevamente su joya y dándose cuenta de que él era quien los había traicionado, dispara directamente sobre Kawamura sus flechas.

_**  
Mi pelea se detiene al sentir su arma enterrada en mi cuerpo  
la herida es grande  
comienzo a sangrar, caigo de rodillas,  
me es imposible moverme,  
mis ojos miran fijamente la figura de tu asesino  
este parece más dolido que yo, a punto de volverse loco  
**_

**_Me puedo ir tranquilo, no le temo a la muerte, ni al infierno,  
puedo venderle mi alma al diablo por tenerte nuevamente a mi lado  
espero verte en el otro mundo  
aunque sea en las llamas del infierno eterno...  
al menos se que mi noche dolorosa terminó.  
al igual que mi sufrimiento_**

Al ver el cuerpo de Kawamura lleno de flechas, Fuji queda en estado de Shock ante tal acto.

Cae de rodillas, mientras Tezuka guarda su arma. La pelea había terminado y alguien más había muerto.

Antes de que Tezuka se fuera de aquel lugar, Fuji le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que me matara? Si después de todo fui yo quien tuvo la culpa.

Tezuka quien en ese momento le volvía a dar la espalda a Fuji, con la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos se limitó a responder con una voz fría y apagada.

- Lo siento Fuji… esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Acto seguido se limitó a abandonar el lugar dejando completamente a Fuji solo con el cuerpo de Kawamura.

Yuujiroh permanecía mirando aquella escena escondido entre los arbustos al igual que sus compañeros. Hirakoba quien parecía dudoso le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué le dijiste a Tezuka la verdad¿acaso sabías que lo iba a matar?

Yuujiroh quien permanecía seriamente mirando el cuerpo de Kawamura, le contestó.

- Ese muchacho quería morir.

- ¿Qué?

- Su venganza no era más que una excusa, ya que su verdadero deseo era morir a manos de un mismo asesino, para ver si de esta forma el podía estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Fue por eso que me buscó.

- ¿Pero él te lo dijo? – le preguntó Hirakoba

- No, pero algunas veces no son necesarias las palabras para saber los sentimientos desesperados de las personas, es solamente observar el trasfondo de las cosas y darse cuenta de lo que sucede realmente.

- Eso era lo que quería, y eso fue lo que recivió, al igual que nosotros – comentó en voz alta Kite Enishirou. – es hora de irnos, ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Las sombras de una venganza ha desaparecido por completo, un recuerdo tormentoso se apoderó de la memoria de Fuji, mientras que Tezuka ensucia sus manos con el peor de los crímenes, todo por proteger a la persona que ama con todo su corazón.

* * *

ufff, debo reconocer que me dió mucha penita al escribir este capitulo. snif snif. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, ejeje, y Gomen por la demora es que tenía problemas con mi pc. :P

Muchas gracias por sus reviews muchachas, espero que me sigan apoyando con la historia ::) cualquera duda que tengan o comentario sobre la hisotria haganmela saber. asi puedo ir aclarando la historia de apokito :) por si está complicada para ustedes entenderla.

Muchas gracias :)

Akatsuki Kou


	12. Ignorar el dolor que causar besarte

_Más recuerdos tormentosos abruman tu mente. _

_Tu situación es realmente confusa y lastimera. _

_La gente alrededor te mira con esos ojos que te hacen sentir culpables, te acusan de un crimen que nunca hiciste, pero si lo presenciaste y lo hiciste tuyo. _

* * *

Fuji caminaba perdidamente sobre las calles oscuras de la cuidad, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, la gente corría a refugiarse, mientras él continuaba caminando despacio, sin rumbo fijo. Había olvidado por completo la noción del tiempo.

Su mente solo recordaba aquellos dolorosos hechos, a partir de la muerte de Kawamura, fue capas de recordar la gran mayoría de los crímenes que había cometido.

Primero Oshitari, después Oishi, seguido por Jin Akutsu, luego Yukimura, después Atobe…

Recordaba cada uno de ellos, sus acciones, sus ataques, todo. E inclusive recordaba el rostro de aquella persona que le había dado las instrucciones para cometer tales asesinatos, recordaba su rostro cubierto por una capucha oscura, rodeado de codicia y ambición.

Ahora la pregunta es…. ¿Por qué aceptó?

_¿Por qué razón cometer tales crímenes¿Cuál era el fin de hacer tanto daño? _

Su alma se encontraba partida en dos, su cabeza lo estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación. Ya ni lagrimas le quedaban en su interior, solamente existía ese llanto seco, el más doloroso de todos.

Aquel que te desgarra el alma con pinzas.

Continuaba caminando, ya no le apetecía volver a casa, hasta de aquel lugar dudaba, pensaba que si volvía iba a seguir haciendo más daño.

Era un asesino y por eso lo estaban buscando.

Sigue caminando, ahora la gente a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Solo quedaba la lluvia, bañando su cuerpo, llorando todo lo que él, no podía llorar.

Era el final del camino, se encontraba al borde de un precipicio.

Estaba completamente solo, ahora nadie lo salvaría, solo la muerte podría librarlo de tal castigo.

Tezuka…. – fue todo lo que sus labios pronunciaron.

**Capitulo Once**

**_Ignorar el dolor que causa el besarte_**

A pesar de que todos trataban de refugiarse de la lluvia, había otros que la disfrutaban.

- Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, la lluvia es realmente genial!! - eran los comentarios que hacía un muchacho mientras corría alrededor del camino mojándose por completo por la lluvia, tal parecía feliz.

- Oye, Kintarou, no te vayas a caer – le advertía uno de sus amigos.

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos ignoraba por completo las advertencias de sus amigos mayores. El disfrutaba de la lluvia dando vueltas por los alrededores, gritando excitado.

- Que ruidoso eres, Kintarou – le reclamaba otro de sus compañeros.

Al juzgar por la apariencia, todos ellos eran jugadores de tenis, quienes habían perdido el ultimo bus que salía hacia la cuidad.

- Oye, Kintarou, más te vale que esta vez no te pierdas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ken-chan? – preguntaba el menor de cabellos rojizos

- ¿Qué acaso te parece poco? Gracias a ti es que estamos en este lugar.

- ¿a mi?

- Claro que a ti, si no fuera porque te desapareciste y estuvimos prácticamente una hora buscándote a estas alturas no estaríamos aquí.

- No te enfades, Chitose – intentó calmarlo el capitán del equipo.

- Pero Shiraishi….

- Lo importante es que estamos todos aquí y estamos bien. – dijo con una tranquilidad y sonrisa que solo lo caracterizaba a él.

- Tan calmado como siempre, Shiraishi.

- Así es nuestro capitán – agregaron el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaah¡Problemas!!! – gritó Kintarou.

- ¿Y ahora porque gritas? – reclamó Kenya.

- ¡¡ Alguien se va a tirar de ese precipicio!!! – Gritó Kintarou apuntando a aquella persona.

- ¿Alguien? Pero… ¿Quién será? – se preguntó

Todos los integrantes se voltearon en dirección hacia donde se encontraba apuntando Kintarou y efectivamente se encontraron con la sorpresa que él decía.

Un muchacho delgado, se encontraba a orillas de un precipicio como si estuviera intentando suicidarse.

Shiraishi fue quien agudizó más la vista y al ver quien era el muchacho dijo con preocupación.

- ¡Fuji! – inmediatamente se echó a correr pero fue detenido por Chitose quien le dijo.

- Si vas ahora, vas a tener que cargar de nuevo con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

- No me importa – fue la única respuesta que dio Shiraishi antes de seguir corriendo en dirección a Fuji.

- Heyyyy¿ A donde vas, Shiraishi? – le preguntó Kintarou, pero Sirias no respondió ya que había desaparecido entre medio de la neblina.

_¿De que me sirve recuperar mi vida, si esta no está más que manchada con mis acciones del pasado? _

_Ya ni ganas dan de vivir con todo lo que sucedió¿de que sirve seguir viviendo si no puedo recordar quien eres? _

_Dime… _

_¿De que sirve acaso vivir si ya no puedo reparar el daño que he causado?_

_Si ignoro por completo la razón por la cual lo hice. _

_No te recuerdos, ni a ti, ni tus sentimientos… _

_No recuerdo nada…_

_Me estoy muriendo de nuevo…. Y no se como volver a vivir…. _

Cerrando sus ojos, Fuji se dejó llevar por el viento y la lluvia que rodeaba su cuerpo, no sentía el suelo en sus pies, ya sabía que se había lanzado al abismo, esperanzado de volver hacia aquel lugar hermoso en donde su alma habitaba. El paraíso.

Pero como a un ángel que le arrancan sus alas, fue detenido. Una mano fuerte se aferraba a la suya. Despertó de golpe por esa acción.

Su cuerpo se encontraba colgando de aquella mano que lo sujetaba fuertemente. Miró hacia arriba en busca de su dueño, por alguna razón pensó que era Tezuka, hasta su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse el rostro de él, pero sin embargo no era así. La persona que le había salvado la vida no era más que Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

- ¿Shiraishi? – preguntó sorprendido Fuji

- ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando hacer Fuji? – le preguntó este con dificultad.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, lo odió ya que él le había privado de llegar a aquel lugar que tanto deseaba volver.

- ¡Suéltame Shiraishi¡Quiero volver! – le gritaba Syuusuke intentando safarse de su mano.

- ¿Volver¿que no te das cuenta que allí solo hay agua y con la caída te vas a morir?

- ¡No me importa! – le contestó Fuji

- ¿No te importa?, a lo mejor a ti no te importa, pero ¿Qué hay de tu familia¿Qué hay de tus hermanos? Ellos sufrieron largos meses por tu ausencia, sin saber donde estabas¡¿crees que esta es la forma de devolverles el favor de su preocupación hacia ti?!

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Fuji, este se acordó de inmediato de sus hermanos y sus "amigos" si es que podía llamarlos así.

Shiraishi juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder sacar a Fuji del lugar en donde se encontraba, pero le era imposible, fue en ese momento que aparecieron sus compañeros y le ayudaron para llevar nuevamente a Fuji a un lugar a salvo.

La lluvia continuaba, mientras que ellos iban camino a casa.

Un bus había aparecido y los llevó de regreso a aquella cuidad. Shiraishi y Fuji se habían sentado juntos unos asientos apartados de los demás.

Fuji miraba fijamente el suelo, como si estuviera arrepentido, mientras que Shiraishi miraba por la ventana hacia fuera.

- Perdona… - fue lo único que le dijo Fuji.

- ¿Y eso porque? – le preguntó Shiraishi.

- Por todos los problemas que te he causado – explicó el ojiazul.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Fuji. Una vez te lo dije¿verdad? – esta vez Shiraishi lo miró a los ojos – te dije que si podía ayudarte en algo lo haría¿No es así?

Fuji se quedó perdido mirando aquellos ojos, tanta tranquilidad, tanta sinceridad, sentía que quería hacer muchas cosas por devolverle el favor, pero no sabía como y lo que era peor, en vez de ayudarlo lo único que hacía era causarle más problemas.

Lejos de aquellos dos, los demás comentaban

- No tenía idea que el capitán conocía a ese muchacho.

- Pero ¿Qué relación tendrá con él?

- Ninguna – contestó Chitose fríamente, parecía indignado con la acción de Shiraishi.

- ¿Tú lo conoces, Chitose?

- No – fue lo único que contestó.

- Pero parece que ese muchacho, ha sufrido bastante… - pensó en voz alta Kintarou.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kintarou? – le preguntó uno de sus compañeros al ver como el pequeño se estaba acercando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Shiraishi y Fuji.

- Ne¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo en ese lugar? – le preguntó Kintarou.

- Oye, Kintarou…. –iba a decirle algo Shiraishi al menor pero este no le dejó y que le dijo a Fuji

- Eso es peligroso… pudiste haber muerto.

- Eso era lo que quería… - dijo en voz baja Fuji

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! – Gritó Kintarou - ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas?

Al escuchar el grito del menor Fuji levantó la vista para observarlo detenidamente. Este tenía el ceño fruncido. Fuji se encontraba algo confundido. Como una persona que nunca en su vida lo había visto, lo regañaba de tal forma que parecieran ser los mejores amigos.

- Shiraishi estaba muy preocupado por ti – comenzó a decir el pequeño a lo que Fuji reaccionó abriendo sus ojos aún más.

- Durante todo este tiempo… desde que te encontró, no ha pensado en otra cosa más que tu bienestar. Eso es porque él siempre ha sido así, muy preocupado por las personas que el quiere…entonces dime una cosa¿es justo la manera en que le devuelves el favor haciendo esa clase de cosas?... entiendo que no soy quien para decirte esto, pero… Vive. Cuida de ti, si no quieres hacerlo por ti entonces haz lo por todos aquellos que han sufrido tanto tiempo por tu ausencia.

Aquellas palabras golpearon la mente de Fuji.

Era cierto, muchas personas habían sufrido desde que él había desaparecido pero no solo sufrieron en su ausencia, sino antes de que desapareciera y tambien en la actualidad. No sabía porque en ese momento en su mente habitaba la imagen de Tezuka seguido por su recuerdo de que él quería matarlo, en aquella plaza.

Fuji llegó a su casa nuevamente, sin antes de haberle contado todo lo sucedido a Shiraishi. La razón por la cual el había querido acabar con su vida.

Sucesos extraños acontecían y aún Fuji no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido, solo en su mente había imágenes de sucesos pero aún lo lograba armas aquel enorme rompecabezas.

El día siguiente llegó, en el ambiente se respiraba una enorme tristeza en el colegio, por su puesto no se podía olvidar que un alumno del Seishun Gakuen había muerto.

Al entrar al establecimiento, se podía ver como una bandera negra a media izar se encontraba en la entrada del colegio.

El día transcurrió triste pero normal. En las canchas de tenis se encontraba la fotografía de Takashi y al lado su raqueta, ambas rodeadas de flores.

La gran mayoría de los integrantes se encontraban formados en fila dándole el último adiós a la imagen de Kawamura, entre ellos se encontraba Fuji.

Quien no dejaba de torturarse por lo acontecido. En un determinado momento miró en otra dirección y se alcanzó a dar cuenta de que la figura de Tezuka se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar, mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la imagen de su compañero.

- Tezuka… - dijo al ver como el de gafas se retiraba de aquel lugar cabizbajo.

Tezuka entró a los vestidores, su rostro ya no era el de una persona fría, si no más bien el de alguien quien estaba a punto de caer en una depresión enorme, sin la posibilidad de salir.

¿Y como hacerlo?, si la persona que el más amaba no tenía idea de quien era él. Si hacía un par de horas atrás había acabado con la vida de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. si prácticamente tenía que vivir a la defensiva, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a ser atacado.

Era un blanco fácil, pero nunca tanto como Fuji. Quien a pesar de no recordarlo, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Si por más que intentara de tener una vida normal, él iba a ser siempre juzgado por el fantasma de su pasado, aquellos actos que el cometió, solo con devolver la vida a él.

En su mente, recordó lo que Ryoma y los demás le habían dicho al momento de contarles lo que él había hecho con Kawamura.

**_(Flash back) _**

- Será mejor que te olvides de él – le dijo Ryoma al terminar de contar la historia

- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó sorprendido

- Lo que escuchaste, Fuji Syuusuke no te va a recordar jamás y si es que lo llega a hacer tiene dos opciones; enloquecer por lo que hizo u odiarte hasta el final, tanto que se vaya al lado de Tsukiyomi, cosa que no nos conviene a nosotros.

- Entonces me dices que ¿me aleje y me olvide de él, solo porque a ti no te conviene? – le preguntó Tezuka indignado.

- No, no lo digo por mí, si no por ti, si hasta ahora te tiene así de derrotado solo porque no se acuerda de ti, imagínate como estarás el día que el te eche toda la culpa de pasado y jure matarte con sus propias manos.

- Imposible… - pensó tezuka a lo que Ryoma acotó.

- El corazón humano puede llegar a convertir todo el amor que uno siente en el peor de los odios, el ejemplo claro está en Kawamura. Por algo está donde esta

- ¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en alguien tan frío, Ryoma? – le preguntó Tezuka a lo que Ryoma le respondió con una pregunta similar

- ¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en alguien tan blando, Tezuka¿Qué no eras tú el que en la guerra pasada había jurado que iba a matar a Fuji¿Que no habías sido tú, quien lo trataba como si fuera alguien sin importancia para ti, mientras que él lo único que hacía era vivir amándote¿Qué no fuiste tú, quien levantó su arma apuntándolo hacía él?

Aquellas preguntas choquearon la mente de Tezuka, era verdad, que él se haya comportado de aquella forma tan fría y tan cruel, era únicamente para protegerlo, ya que sabía el plan que Sakaki Taro tenía en mente.

_**(Fin flash back) **_

_**Olvídate de él…**_

_**Si es mucho más fácil…**_

_**Más fácil que apartar lágrimas**_

Miraba fijamente su casillero, la práctica había acabado, todos sus compañeros se habían retirado, dejándolo completamente solo en el camarín.

Se encontraba cansado, hacia mucho tiempo que no jugaba tenis de esa forma, cada golpe que daba con su raqueta, era su desahogo, aquel deporte le permitía liberar todo el dolor y rabia que vivía en su ser.

Retirando su polera de su cuerpo, dejó al descubierto su torso bien formado, mientras que de su casillero sacaba su uniforme de colegio.

Al mover su brazo para alcanzar su camisa, el dolor de la herida en su espalda se hizo presente.

Quejándose casi en silencio, se volteó en si, era poco lo que podía ver. Piel dañada, era una herida fea, todavía se podía observar el seco liquido carmesí que había salido en esa ocasión. Por su puesto, era una herida superficial, el dolor de esa no se comparaba con la que llevaba dentro de si.

Al ver aquella herida, sus recuerdos volvieron a la mente.

_**(Flash back) **_

- ¡Corre! – le gritó Tezuka

- Pero…. ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Fuji

- No quieres vivir una vida normal, entonces vete… - dijo secamente el muchacho de gafas ópticas.

- Estas sangrando… - dijo preocupadamente Fuji intentando acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques! - gritó fuertemente en son de orden – si no quieres morir¡corre!

Al escucharlo, Fuji se vio obligado a correr y a alejarse de aquel lugar, dejándolo completamente solo contra su enemigo.

_**(Fin Flash back) **_

_Era lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento_ – pensó mirando fijamente a la nada, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

El abrir de una puerta y la presencia de quien deseaba no ver en ese momento, apareció.

- Tezuka… - lo escuchó decir su nombre.

- Fuji… - su corazón latía mil por segundo, pero su rostro y su presencia como siempre mostraban lo contrario.

- Esa herida… - intentó decir el ojiazul pero Tezuka le respondió secamente

- No es nada, ya se va a curar – indiferentemente se agachó para recoger su camisa.

Antes de que la alcanzara, sintió una mano suave que tocaba su espalda, exactamente alrededor de la herida como si estuviera examinándola.

_**¿Por qué me toca? Es que acaso no ve que si lo hace, mi cordura y racionalidad desaparecen por completo. Es increíble, basta simplemente con que me toque y mi hace temblar hasta el ultimo pelo.**_

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó con la más tiernas de las voces. Aquella actitud ninguno de los dos la entendía.

Fuji no sabía porque lo hacía, pero simplemente había sentido la necesidad de tocar aquel cuerpo carente de ropas. Sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban por la presión de la sangre que corría rápidamente por su cuerpo.

La distancia era demasiado corta, Tezuka semi-desnudo cerca de su angelito quien lo observaba con aquellos ojos hermosos, llenos de confusión y duda.

_**Si mi cuerpo provoca aquella reacción en ti, entonces eso quiere decir que no está todo perdido.**_

- No… no tanto… - respondió torpemente Tezuka

- Lo siento… yo en ese momento… - intentó disculparse pero no pudo ya que Tezuka lo cayó poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios en son de silencio

- No tienes que disculparte – dijo el muchacho de gafas

Una sensación extraña comenzó a invadir a Fuji, el ver ese cuerpo, sentía que lo recordaba de alguna forma, que ya lo había visto antes, sus manos reconocían esas curvas, esos músculos bien formados, esa gran espalda, aunque su mente no recordaba a Tezuka su cuerpo si, en ese momento sin entender lo que hacía, comenzó a acercarse a los labios del capitán.

- Fu…. – pero no pudo pronunciar su nombre, ya que fue callado por los labios del menor.

**_¿Por qué lo hace¿Por qué me destruye de esta forma? Devolviéndome la esperanza de que no está todo perdido, de que el amor sigue todavía latente en ti, que tus ojos me volvieron a ver como antes, la esperanza de que lo nuestro es eterno. _**

Tezuka no sabía como reaccionar, al principio dejo que Fuji hiciera lo que quisiera con el, dejando que este lo besara como deseara. Por el contrario Syuusuke solo acercó sus labios hacia Tezuka, para después comenzar a moverlos lentamente, era un beso lleno de temores, tal como el primero que ambos se habían dado antes de que la batalla comenzara.

**_¿No te das cuenta, Fuji? El amor que siento yo por ti, es exactamente el mismo que tu sientes por mi, aunque no lo recuerdes, tu cuerpo si. El no tenerte a mi lado provoca un sabor amargo en mí, un dolor eterno cuando llegas y te vas._**

Aquel beso comenzó a profundizarse cada vez más. Yendo más allá de los labios, Fuji busco la lengua de Tezuka, mientras que el otro comenzó a tocarlo.

Temblorosamente posó sus manos en la nuca del menor para así bajar lentamente, mientras que Fuji posaba sus manos por el torso del capitán.

**_Al tener su cuerpo cerca de mi hace que recuerde aquellos momentos en los cuales éramos uno solo. Sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la que inclina sus caderas hacia las mías, la forma en que deja que haga mi trabajo limitándose simplemente a disfrutar. _**

Aquellos actos comenzaron a avanzar aún más, el miedo se alejaba de apoco, permitiendo que aquellos se disfrutaran todo lo que quisieran, así como lo hacían antiguamente.

Los labios de Tezuka ya no se encontraban en los de Fuji, ahora se habían apoderado de su cuello, mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo lentamente hasta llegar hasta sus caderas juntándola firmemente con la suya.

**_¿Lo ves? Aún tu cuerpo se acuerda del mío, todavía desato pasión en ti, aún puedo salvar la ilusión de volver a tenerte a mi lado. Que no importa lo que haya pasado, no me importa el dolor que obtenga al saber que no te acuerdas de mí. No me importa sufrir, solo si te quedas conmigo nuevamente, solo si me vuelves a dar una oportunidad para reparar mi error. _**

La pasión se estaba desatando al pie de la letra, tal como lo hacían antes. Dejandose llevar por completo, se encontraban los dos, allí amándose, hasta que uno de los recuerdos más tormentosos de Fuji se hicieron presente en ese momento.

En su mente la imagen de un Tezuka feliz que se encontraba frente a Ryoma y las palabras de Atobe quien le decía:

_¿Te perturba¿Te molesta¿te sientes incomodo con el simple echo de que existe alguien más aparte de ti?, o simplemente será que esa persona siempre existió y tu solamente fuiste un colador de sentimientos, una simple válvula de escape de la cual nunca sintió nada por ti._

Era cierto, se acordaba de la vez cuando Ryoma había legado a los nacionales, el tezuka que había estado con él todo el tiempo, había cambiado ante la presencia del menor.

Al acordarse de aquel momento, alejó de golpe a Tezuka, haciendo que este se golpeara contra los casilleros.

- Fuji…

- Gomen… yo…. – Fuji intentaba decir algo, pero su cuerpo temblaba tanto que no le dejaba explicarse.

- Fuji yo… - intentó decirle algo Tezuka pero Fuji lo interrumpió diciendo.

- Disculpa, pero, no puedo acordarme de ti, no se quien eres.

_**Y volvimos a caer en la misma trampa, tendidos por nosotros mismos. **_

_**Aquel beso podía significar muchas cosas**_

_**Tus recuerdos de mi, el amor infinito que me tenías, pero al ver tus ojos me di cuenta de la respuesta; "un simple y vago tal vez"**_

- Entonces, ese beso¿no significa nada? – le preguntó Tezuka

- Absolutamente nada – fue la peor respuesta que pudo darle Fuji - ¿acaso no entiendes que no puedo recordar quien eres tú¡No tengo idea de quien eres!

- No sigas – le rogó Tezuka ocultando su mirada agachando su cabeza.

- ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que se siente no recordar nada que en tu cabeza solo lleguen imágenes de algo inconcluso! - le gritó Fuji

_**Y después escucho tus reproches, "tu no me entiendes", "no se porque lo hice", "¡No estás en mi lugar para saber lo que se siente no recordarte!" **_

_**Es verdad, no lo estoy, pero aunque tu mente no lo recuerda, tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus brazos, tus piernas, ellos si lo recuerdan e incluso aquella herida, que por más que intentes esconderla, nunca la olvidarás. **_

Temblaba tanto el cuerpo de Fuji, era tanta la desesperación y el dolor que sentía en ese momento que salió corriendo de aquel camarín dejando la puerta abierta por completa, dejando a Tezuka más que destruido por sus palabras.

_**Y veo como te vas, esquivándome por completo, dejando mi pecho adolorido por el golpe lleno de odio que me diste, al igual que mi corazón que por más que trato de hacerlo entender, se niega, está ciego, no quiere olvidarte, que prefiere seguir llorando por tu ausencia. **_

- Piensa, piensa – me digo a mi mismo – alguna salida debe de haber, una forma tiene que existir, **_¡olvídate de él, maldito corazón!_**

_Lo estaba logrando, juraba por el cielo que lo había logrado, que mi corazón ya no lloraba y que mi alma se había resignado, pero todo… absolutamente todo lo destruiste, tu beso destruyó mi voluntad por completo… _

_Por más que quise enterrar todo el amor que te tenía, no me funcionó, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que tu tampoco pudiste hacerlo, tu mente no me recuerda, pero se nota que tu cuerpo todavía me extraña. _

Mientras que el dolor de una separación reinaba en un lado, por el otro la alegría del amor le devolvía la esperanza a alguien quien había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, hasta llegar a aquella habitación en donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros, entró golpeando la puerta diciendo.

- ¡Buenas noticias¡¡Atobe despertó!! Atobe a abierto sus ojos nuevamente.

* * *

Aqui otro capitulo más jejejej :) espero que les haya gustado, bueno falta pokito para que Fuji recuerde rrealmente quien es.

y cuando lo haga¿que pasará con TEzuka?, y ¿que hará con respecto a Shiraishi¿cuales son sus sentimientos hacia él?. alin Atobe desperto, y eso¿que significara?

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no quise hacerlo con peleas ya que les quise dar un respiro a los personajes :)

nos leemos en la proxima, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos

Ja neeeeeeeeeeeeee

Akatsuki Kou


	13. Fragmentos

**Advertencia: **Capitulo largo._**  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo doce**_

_**Dos fragmentos de la Regalía imperial, aparecen.**_

Bajo muchos pisos, en una sala en donde el color carmesí de las paredes combinado con el negro, se encontraba el Dios Tsukiyomi y sus subordinados.

- ¿todavía no lo encuentran? – preguntaban Tsukiyomi sentado en su trono con un semblante molesto

- Mis… más sinceras disculpas señor. Todavía no. – se disculpó uno de sus subordinados, tal parecía que se encontraba nervioso ante el estado de humor de Tsukiyomi, este ultimo quien yacía sentado apoyando su mano derecha en el mango de la silla golpeando rápidamente con su dedo índice dijo.

- ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya?

- Mañana serán tres semanas, señor – contestó otro de sus subordinados.

- Tres semanas...- Tsukiyomi pensó – ya han pasado tres semanas y ¡¿todavía no son capaces de encontrarlo?!

Esta última frase la dijo prácticamente gritando, ya que su temperamento se había ido por las nubes, haciendo sentir su furia.

- Realmente lo sentimos mucho señor – dijo uno de sus subordinados quien se encontraba arrodillado – pero buscar los tres objetos que conforman La Regalía Imperial, se ha hecho muy difícil. Lo unico que sabemos es que el único que puede activar ese poder, es Fuji Syuusuke.

- Con que Fuji Syuusuke… - pensó detenidamente Tsukiyomi – no será que ese maldito de Susawono ya logró tenerlo bajo su poder – salió de sus pensamientos para preguntarle a otro de sus subordinados.

- ¿Qué se sabe de Kite y su grupo¿han logrado actuar ya?

- Tal parece que ya han logrado saber en donde se encuentra el paradero de Fuji Syuusuke, según sus informes, para mañana en la noche ya tendrán en sus manos al muchacho.

Antes de que Tsukiyomi pudiera decir algo, uno de sus subordinados especiales entró, este vestía una especie de traje formal blanco con una corbata de color carmesí, similar a la sangre. Se abrió paso entre los demás para informarle a Tsukiyomi las últimas noticias que ha obtenido.

- Tsukiyomi-sama, lamento informarle que una de las joyas que se encontraban perdidas, acaba de reaccionar.

- ¿Una de las joyas de Susawono?

- Así es, la más importante de todas, junto con la sephiroth, es la joya **_Savior_**.

- ¿savior?, es joya… ¿No es la que le pertenecía a Atobe Keigo?

- Así es señor.

- La mascota de Sakaki… Interesante… - después de pensar por unos minutos en silencio dio una orden.

- ¡Comuníquenme con Kite y su grupo!

- Si señor.

- Esto se pondrá interesante… vamos a ver que es lo que hará Susawono en una situación como esta… - Sonrió maliciosamente Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Alguien de cabellos desordenados se encontraba corriendo por uno de los largos pasillos del Hyotei Gakuen, este se dirigía específicamente a una sala en donde sabía que encontraría a los demás.

- ¡Buenas noticias! Atobe despertó!!

- ¿Qué? – se preguntaron el resto ante escuchar tal noticia

- ¿Qué acaso están sordos? – Les preguntó Jiroh feliz – ¡Atobe despertó!

Aquella noticia dejó a todos los integrantes del Hyotei impactados, tanto Shishido como Ootori se vieron sorprendidos al igual que Gakuto y Oshitari, al cual este ultimo le cambió su semblante por completo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el primero.

- ¿Estás seguro, Jiroh? – le preguntó Shishido quien todavía no lo podía creer.

- Pues, claro que si, yo mismo lo ví. – contestó alegremente.

- ¡Que alegría al fin Atobe-san ha vuelto a despertar! – comentó Ootori muy feliz por la noticia.

- ¿Y… como se encuentra? – fue la voz neutra de Oshitari quien le preguntó

Ante aquella pregunta Jiroh no pude evitar deprimirse un poco ya que la respuesta no era muy optimista que digamos.

- Ehhh… bueno… de eso… - titubeó un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede, Jiroh? – le preguntó Gakuto

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Atobe aunque está despierto, no habla.

- ¿Qué no habla¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó Shishido

- Tal parece como si estuviera sumergido en otro mundo, por más que intentó hablar con él, es como si estuviera hablando con un muñeco, no responde, ni siquiera te mira, su mirada la dirige hacia la ventana donde pareciera que está perdida. No mira hacia ningún punto fijo, está allí, como si estuviera….

No alcanzó a terminar de explicar ya que sentía mucha pena en su interior, le dolía de sobre manera ver a Atobe en ese estado. Ootori fue el que se acercó a su sempai y dandole animos le dijo

- No se preocupe, Jiroh-sempai, ya verá que Atobe-san muy pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

- Así es Jiroh – animó tambien Shishido – despues de todo, ese tipo no se va a rendir tan fácilmente

- Así es – dijo Gakuto quien no parecía muy feliz después de todo.

- Muchas gracias, muchachos.

- Optimistas… - dijo Oshitari quien miraba indiferente la escena

- ¿Que dijiste Oshitari? – le preguntó Shishido

- Estoy diciendo que son tan optimistas que incluso están siendo fantasiosos – respondió cortante Oshitari acomodándose los lentes mientras miraba por la ventana de aquella sala.

- Como dices esas cosas… - dijo Jiroh quien ocultaba su mirada entre sus cabellos apretando sus puños – después de todo lo que sufrió Atobe, nosotros como amigos debemos apoyarlo en este momento tan difícil para él.

- Es por eso que les digo que son fantasiosos – respondió Oshitari manteniéndose en la misma postura que antes – todos están conciente de todo lo que Atobe pasó en la batalla anterior, es obvio que ahora esté en ese estado, pero como ustedes son tan ingenuos e infantiles, piensan que el volverá a pelear… están locos¿creen que Atobe volverá a pelear después de todo lo que le pasó?

Ante aquella pregunta todos se quedaron congelados, por lo cual Oshitari continuó con su acto de culpabilidad

- Ahora ustedes dicen que lo van a apoyar, pero ¿par qué¿para que vuelva a pelear? Para acabar con ese "supuesto" Dios malo que va detrás de Fuji Syuusuke intentando hacer no se qué.

- No es necesario… - lo interrumpió Jiroh – no es necesario que Atobe pelee, yo pelearé por él.

- Jah¿tu¿pelearás por él? Por favor, si ni siquiera saber ocupar bien la joya que Kabaji tenía. Ustedes no pertenecían a esta guerra desde un principio. – atacó Oshitari

- ¡Aprenderé a usarla! – le gritó Jiroh – ¡aprenderé a usar esa joya a como de lugar, lo haré y protegeré a Atobe aunque me cueste la vida!

- Jah, ridículo… morirás antes de eso -

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero por mi parte no dejaré que Atobe pelee, yo pelearé en su lugar, a sufrido lo suficiente como para seguir sufriendo, es por eso que yo…

- Tranquilo Jiroh-sempai, no tiene porqué cargar con ese peso usted solo, después de todo nosotros tambien estamos aquí. – le dijo Ootori quien se conservaba optimista después de la conversación.

- Oshitari simplemente se limitó a salir de aquella habitación dejando a los demás solos, ante esta actitud Gakuto miró la puerta que hacía algunos segundos atrás Oshitari había cruzado.

- Yuushi…

* * *

Mientras que por otro lado, Fuji se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los alrededores de la cuidad, esta ves se mantenía ocupado tratando de buscarle la razón por la cual había actuado de esa manera ante Tezuka.

Todavía recordaba aquel calor de su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, todo aquello le era familiar, pero aquellos sentimientos se camuflaban con las visiones que tenía en su cabeza, aquellas que vio al momento de que Tezuka lo iba a matar, la voz de fondo que no reconocía, y muchas otras imágenes difusas que no lograba verlas bien.

- No… realmente no puedo recordar. – pensó en voz alta mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del parque.

Mirando perdido hacia el cielo no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado al mismo lugar que él.

- Parece que ya te sientes mejor- al escuchar esa voz se dio vuelta de inmediato.

- Shiraishi….

- ¿Qué haces tan tarde por estos lados? – le preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

- Shiraishi¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Fuji sorprendido.

- Tuve que ir al supermercado a comprar, ya que Chitose no va a llegar a la casa hasta más tarde. Así queme veo en la obligación de cocinar, jaja – se rió mientras le mostraba la bolsa de comida.

- De todas formas, aún es temprano¿no quieres ir a la casa a comer algo? – lo invitó gentilmente

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Fuji con cierta inseguridad

- Claro que si, por Chitose no tienes que preocuparte, se va a demorar en llegar, así que te voy a dejar a tu casa antes de que él llegue – sonrió como si un niño estuviera haciendo una travesura. Ante aquella sonrisa le fue muy difícil resistirse a Fuji.

Después de todo Shiraishi era la única persona que tenía a su lado siempre y le mostraba un mundo completamente normal, donde ni las peleas ni los asesinatos existían, aquel mundo que fuji siempre ha deseado desde que despertó y desde mucho antes de que existiera. Shiraishi se había transformado en alguien importante para él, ya que siempre ha estado a su lado a pesar de las peores cosas, aún cuando él había intentado renunciar a la vida, Shiraishi fue quien lo salvó.

* * *

Lejos de aquel lugar en un hospital se encontraba Atobe mirando por la ventana con su misma postura desde que había despertado, no apartaba la vista de aquel lugar, ni siquiera se movía un poco de su cama. Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, una visita extraña le llegó.

- Con que sigues sin comer… - comentó Oshitari, quien había llegado a aquel lugar para verlo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado. Pero para desgracia de este, Atobe no se movió de donde se encontraba, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, tal parecía que ignoraba a todo aquel que entraba a su habitación.

Oshitari sabía que no iba a ser fácil que este volviera a ser el mismo de antes ya que conocía a la perfección su historia.

- ¿Jiroh te trajo esas flores?- preguntó intentando llamar su atención – son bonitas, nunca pensé que el niño más dormilón del Hyotei fuera tan romántico.

No recibía respuesta alguna, se mantenía igual como siempre, Oshitari continuó.

- Fue jiroh quien nos dijo que habías despertado, llegó haciendo un escándalo, era muy ruidoso, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, estaba feliz, después de todo el a estado contigo durante todo este tiempo… mientras estabas inconciente.

Oshitari miró a Atobe de reojo para ver si había alguna reacción, pero lamentablemente no hubo nada, ni siquiera un gesto es sus ojos o en su cara, nada, permanecía allí, como si estuviera en un estado de coma, pero con los ojos abiertos.

- Me imagino que te contaron que la guerra sigue y ahora es mucho peor, tal parece que Fuji Syuusuke sigue siendo el protagonista, claro que ahora hay otros tipos que son los cazadores de nosotros y de él. Pero para que seguir contándote estas cosas, después de todo, el gran Ore-sama ya las sabe ¿verdad?

Oshitari se acomodó los lentes y al ver que Atobe seguía sin articular gesto alguno se puso de pie diciendo.

- Bueno, supongo que a mi tampoco me vas a hablar…. – luego se acercó a la puerta y poniendo una mano en la manilla de esta le dijo

- De todas formas está bien, no soy el más indicado como para recibir un reconocimiento de parte tuya.

Estaba por irse cuando escuchó la voz de Atobe quien le preguntó

- Kabaji… ¿Kabaji está vivo?

Ante aquella pregunta Oshitari no sabía como reaccionar, se encontraba alegre de que alfil digiera algo pero a la vez no sabía como darle la noticia a Atobe. Respiró profundo y manteniéndose en donde estaba le contó la verdad.

- No tiene caso que te mienta, así que te diré la verdad… no, Kabaji no logró vivir,

- Ya veo… es por eso que no esta aquí. – contestó Atobe quien seguía mirando por la ventana sin apartar la vista de esta.

- Jiroh tiene su joya. – comentó Oshitari.

Pero Atobe esta vez guardó silencio, no respondió nada a lo que Oshitari le había dicho con respecto a Jiroh. Este captó el mensaje por lo cual le dijo.

- Bueno, será mejor que descanses. Nos vemos

Al decir esto, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Atobe completamente solo, este quien seguía mirando hacia la ventana pensó

_Creo que es tiempo de ir a buscarlo… _

* * *

Shiraishi se encontraba sirviéndole una tasa de té a Fuji, este observaba los alrededores un poco preocupado.

- No te preocupes, no va a llegar- le dijo Shiraishi depositando la tasa de té en la mesilla que se encontraba al frente de Fuji. Este la tomó diciendo

- Gracias…

Mientras tomaban té, Shiraishile preguntó a a Fuji

- Ne Fuji… puedo hacerte una pregunta.

- Claro – respondió este dandole un nuevo sorbo a la taza

- Ese muchacho, el que tanto nombras, creo que era Tezuka Kunimitsu su nombre… ¿Qué es de ti?

Ante aquella pregunta Fuji no pude evitar atorarse. Shiraishi al ver como tocía le dijo.

- Lo siento, no quise ser tan imprudente con mi pregunta.

Fuji al verlo detenidamente a los ojos le respondió.

- No te preocupes, pensaba contarte de todas formas. Ese muchacho, Tezuka… yo realmente no recuerdo quien es.

- Pero el, a intentado acercarse a ti¿no es así? – preguntó nuevamente Shiraishi.

- Así es, pero no entiendo cuando él se acerca, muchos sentimientos confusos aparecen en mi mente.

- Puede ser que antes del accidente el era algo tuyo, como un novio o algo así¿no lo crees?

Fuji se quedó pensando ante aquella pregunta. _¿Novio¿Será posible eso?,_ pero después de pensar detenidamente un par de minutos se acordó de aquella imagen que tenía cuando se encontraban en el parque y Tezuka lo estaba apuntando con su pistola.

- Imposible – respondió Fuji molesto – si hubiera sido algo mío, no hubiera intentado de matarme.

- ¿Matarte? – preguntó Shiraishi sorprendido a lo que fuji le respondió

- Así es, el intentó matarme antes del accidente. Con un arma de fuego.

- ¿Intentó matarte por proteger a Echizen Ryoma? – ante aquella pregunta Fuji se sorprendió mucho que se puso de pie.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- Fuji, yo se de ti muchas cosas, ese accidente que tuviste, todo fue una mentira que inventaron ellos. Cuando la verdad es otra.

- ¿Qué… dijiste? – Fuji comenzó a pensar detenidamente las cosas - ¡Mentira!

Iba a correr hacia la salida a causa de su desesperación pero en ese momento fue detenido por Shiraishi quien tomándolo de los brazos le dijo.

- Fuji, por favor cree en mi, yo puedo ayudarte. Si tan solo me dejaras…

- ¿Quién eres tu Shiraishi¿Quién eres en realidad?

- Soy… ¡el único que te ha amado en todo este tiempo, Fuji Syuusuke! – al decirle eso lo tomó de la cintura y cayendo ambos al piso, Shiraishi lo besó.

Ante aquel beso, Fuji no sabía como reaccionar, lo primero que intentó hacer fue zafarse de los labios de Shiraishi, pero no pudo, ante sentir esos labios calidos y aquel cuerpo sobre él, Fuji sintió que perdía fuerzas.

_No puedo soltarme… siento que pierdo mis fuerzas¿Shiraishi¿Por qué reacciono así¿Es que acaso no quiero alejarme de él? _

Acto seguido, Fuji dejó de hacer fuerza, entregándose por completo a Shiraishi. Este al ver la reacción de Fuji se detuvo, con sus mejillas rojas, le dijo

- Discúlpame… no quise hacerlo… pero es que…. Quiero protegerte Fuji. Si tan solo creyeras en mí… yo.

- Shiraishi yo… - fuji intentó articular unas palabras, pero su vergüenza fue mayor, por lo cual se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a Shiraishi solo.

* * *

Lejos de aquel lugar, se encontraba una persona llena de odio y remordimientos. Atobe Keigo estaba frente del viejo edificio en donde se encontraba antiguamente la oficina de la corte Integral, el lugar en donde Sakaki Taro dirigía a todos, el lugar en donde todo había comenzado. El edificio antiguo del Hyotei Gakuen.

Entró lentamente recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos, todo parecía revuelto, como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Continuó caminando hasta llegar al peor lugar de todos.

Frente a una puerta se encontraba parado mientras leí las inscripciones que había en esta.

Sakaki Taro  
Entrenador.

Aquella puerta le traía muchos recuerdos desagradables. Antes de que pusiera la mano en la perilla su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el pecho le comenzó a doler de una manera descomunal. Agarró con su mano derecha su pecho tratando de opacar el dolor, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte por lo que cayó de rodillas, no aguantando más, vomitó sangre, este al ver que comenzaba a sangrar se dijo a si mismo.

- Tengo que darme prisa…

* * *

Fuji caminaba lentamente confundido por la situación, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había un par de personas esperándolo.

- Hasta que al fin apareciste Fuji Syuusuke, ya nos estábamos aburriendo de esperarte.

Fuji al darse cuenta de quienes eran se asustó de inmediato. Eran Kite, Hirakoba y Kei.

- Ustedes son…

- Veo que nos recuerdas, después de todo tan mala memoria no tienes ¿verdad? – se rió Kei

Fuji sabía que ellos eran poderosos y estaban armados con unos brazaletes extraños, era peligroso quedarse en ese lugar, por lo cual intentó correr.

- Ohh, no esta vez no escaparás tan fácilmente Fuji Syuusuke. – le dijo Hirakoba bloqueándole uno de los caminos por el cual Fuji intentaba de escapar.

- Vamos, Fuji, tienes que venir con nosotros.

- ¿Para que me quieren? - preguntó Fuji a la defensiva

- Eso es algo un poco complicado de explicar – contestó Kei acercándose a él.

- De todas formas, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no – dije Kite quien fue el primero en atacarlo.

* * *

En la antigua oficina del Hyotei Gakuen se encontraba Atobe registrando cada una de las cosas que había en ese sitio.

Después de terminar de revisar el escritorio se dirigió hacia el estante de libros que se encontraba apegado a una pared, al llegar a esta sacó varios libros de aquel estante, no con la intensión de leerlos si no más bien para descubrir lo que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Un pentagrama estaba dibujado en la pared, justo detrás de donde se encontraban los libros. Atobe al verlo sin pensar dos veces, se mordió el dedo índice y pasó la sangre que salía de este por el pentagrama horizontalmente.

Como si su sangre fuera una llave, de inmediato reaccionó el pentagrama abriéndose ese lugar por la mitad, mostrando una joya realmente hermosa en frente de él.

- Aquí estabas… - dijo Atobe quien observaba con delicadeza el collar.

Por el otro lado, Fuji se enfrentaba con tres de sus cazadores, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Hirakoba y Kei, recibió el golpe que le dio kite en la cabeza.

Este lo golpeó de tal manera que Fuji cayó al suelo.

Luego seguido de eso, al darse cuenta de que fuji todavía seguía conciente Hirakoba se encargó de golpearlo en la espalda.

Salió en dirección hacia Kei quien lo golpeó en el estomago

- Oye Kei que no se te pase la mano, recuerda que tenemos que llevarlo vivo, muerto ya no nos sirve.

- Entendido. – dijo Kei quien se acercaba lentamente hacia Fuji quien se encontraba adolorido en el piso, este se puso de pie a duras penas mientras Kei le preguntaba.

- Y bien Fuji Syuusuke¿que nos dices¿Vienes con nosotros o no?

Fuji al mirarlos les respondió

- Nunca… prefiero morir a causa de sus golpes pero no voy a cooperar con ustedes.

- Respuesta equivocada – respondió Kite – entonces tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza.

Acto seguido los tres levantaron sus brazos y apuntándolo con sus brazaletes, le dispararon aquellos rayos de color violeta.

Fuji quien se vio rodeado, simplemente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, perdiendo esperanza alguna de salvarse.

Pero como siempre la suerte lo protegió y en ese momento la persona quien menos se lo esperaba apareció en ese momento.

Shiraishi se puso delante de él extendiendo una barrera azul completa para protegerlo.

Los poderes de los tres muchachos colisionaron con la barrera de Shiraishi. Una vez dispersado el humo que aquella colisión provocó, kite al ver quien era el dueño de aquella barrera sorprendido dijo

- Tu… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pero antes de que Shiraishi pudiera responder algo, se percató de que alguien se encontraba detrás de Fuji, era Hirakoba quien le había lanzado su rayo violeta a una corta distancia. Shiraishi agarró fuertemente por el brazo a Fuji sacándolo de aquel lugar, pero no se percató de que el rayo estaba tan cerca de ellos, que recayó sobre él.

Shiraishi cayó al suelo con una herida en el cabeza. De esta corría sangre. Fuji observó aquella escena atónito.

Se acercó para ver si este respondía pero se encontraba inconsciente.

* * *

- Con que aquí se encontraba… - Atobe escuchó una voz familiar, si dio la vuelta para ver quien era

- Tú eres…

- Si, el mismo que se enfrentó con tu amiguito… cuando tu todavía estabas durmiendo en el hospital…

- Yuujiroh…. – dijo Atobe su nombre.

- Me facilitaste el trabajo, Atobe.

- ¿Así que eras tu el que me estaba siguiendo? – le preguntó Atobe a la defensiva.

- Si, aunque nunca pensé que me traerías justo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba una de las joyas de la Regalía Imperial, que suerte tengo.

- Así que también sabes de la Regalía Imperial. – dedujo Atobe

- Ehhh digamos que si, es por esa misma razón que necesito ese collar que está allí.- Dijo Yuujiroh apuntando aquel valioso objeto.

- Y ¿tu crees que te lo daré así de fácil? – le preguntó Atobe sarcásticamente a lo que Yuujiroh respondió de la mi misma forma.

- No, no lo creo, después de todo tu querido Sakaki te confió eso a tí, es por eso que lo tomaré por la fuerza al igual que tu joya.

Rápidamente Yuujiroh se acercó a Atobe para golpearlo pero este lo esquivo poniendo sus brazos para detener el golpe, acto seguido intentó golpear a Yuujiroh en la cabeza pero este lo volvió a esquivar haciendo que Atobe perdiera el equilibrio recibiendo así un golpe directo en la espalda.

Atobe cayó de rodillas a causa del golpe tosiendo un poco de sangre. Yuujiroh al ver esto le dijo

- Oye… no me digas que tu estas…

* * *

En el otro lado la pelea continuaba de la misma forma, con la diferencia que ahora Fuji se encontraba en desventaja ya que Shiraishi no respondía.

Al ver como este estaba lastimado Fuji comenzó a sentir una rabia enorme.

_Todo lo que hago es lastimar a la gente que me rodea… _

_Entre más me quieren, más salen lastimados… _

_Mis amigos… Oishi, Eiji… _

_Mi familia… mis hermanos…. _

_Y ahora también…. Shiraishi… _

Mientras fuji se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Hirakoba le preguntó.

Bueno, en tiempo se acabo, ya nadie vendrá a ayudarte, así que si no quieres que tu amigo muera…. – levantó a Shiraishi por los cabellos mostrándole a Fuji que lo iba a lastimar – será mejor que vengas con nosotros.

- Suéltalo… - fue lo único que dijo Fuji en voz alta

- ¿Qué dijiste?... no te escuché – preguntó Hirakoba

- No toques con tus sucias manos…. – comenzó a decir Fuji mientras que un aura rojiza lo rodeaba y la tierra comenzaba a temblar de apoco - ¡A SHIRAISHI!

Al decir su nombre una luz roja salió de su interior mientras sus ropas cambiaban, los tres observaban la escena atónitos, Kite fue el único que describió lo que veía.

- Esa espada es… una de las joyas de la Regalía imperial…

* * *

Mientras que en el edificio del Hyotei Gakuen el temblor se sentía igual de fuerte que en todos lados. Yuujiroh quien miró por la ventana, observó como una luz brillosa ascendía hacia el cielo, al ver esto dijo.

- No puede ser… eso es…

Atobe al ver que este estaba distraído por aquella luz se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el collar, tomándolo con sus manos inmediatamente.

Al hacer esto, sucedió lo mismo que con Fuji.

La misma luz y el temblor aumentaron su intensidad.

* * *

- Imposible… - dijo Yukimura quien observaba el panorama desde otro lado

- ¿Qué son esas luces? – se preguntaba Ootori y Shishido quienes se encontraban en otro lado

- Echizen, esas luces son…

- No cabe duda… son las joyas de la regalía imperial… pero¿Quiénes las poseen? – se preguntó Echizen mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

Mientras que Kite y su grupo observaban como la vestimenta de Fuji había cambiado, era un traje blanco con alas negras.

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras empuñaba aquella espada que se encontraba en frente de él.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora – dijo Kite al ver que la situación se tornaba peligrosa para ellos.

- ¿Piensas retirarte ahora? – le preguntó Hirakoba enojado.

- Si nos quedamos en este lugar, estaremos perdidos. No podemos pelear contra el poder de una joya de la regalía Imperial y lo sabes bien. – dicho esto Kite desapareció al instante seguido por sus dos compañeros.

* * *

La misma situación se repitió en la oficina de Sakaki mientras se encontraba Atobe junto con Yuujiroh, a diferencia de que este ultimo estaba a punto de atacar apareció Jiroh interceptando su ataque.

- ¡¡¡Atobe!!!

Maldición, llegaron más… debo retirarme – dijo Yuujiroh esquivando el ataque de Jiroh y desapareció al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Atobe no pudiendo contener más el poder del collar lo guardó para evitar que Jiroh se diera cuenta. Cayó de rodillas, mientras que Jiroh corrió hacia donde se encontraba él.

* * *

Por otro lado Fuji se acercó a Shiraishi para ver si este se encontraba bien.

- Gracias a Dios no te hicieron nada…

- Fuji… yo…

- No digas nada, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa. – dijo Fuji mientras levantaba a Shiraishi y lo llevaba lejos de aquel lugar.

Cuando la conmoción del temblor y las luces se calmaron alguien quien había estado observando desde lejos el panorama dijo:

- Creo que el momento de que entremos en acción, se está acercando

- Así es – respondió uno de sus compañeros que los acompañaba

- Parece que el grupo de Kite ha hecho un buen trabajo.- comentó otro de los que se encontraban mirando el panorama

- Pero… hasta aquí no más van a llegar… jajajajaja- comentó otro

- Porque de ahora en adelante nosotros jugaremos¿no es así, Chitose?

- Si – respondió Chitose mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Fuji Syuuske y Shiraishi quienes caminaban hacia la casa de este ultimo.

- Es hora de que el grupo Black Diamon entre en acción…

To be continued…..

* * *

Disculpandose un millon de vecces, Sumimasen!! demo, se me había cbado la inspiración de este fic, pero ahor a ya volvió, creo que ya tengo praparada la idea para los proximos capitulos. jejeje, asik es que no me demoraré tanto en actualizar ahora.

hace poco me llegó un review con una recomendación, de que si podía hacer peleas más normales, jajjaa, weno aquí he hecho un "inteto de pelea normal" espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no hago peleas detalladas ya que soy malísima escribiendo peleas ajajaja, pero intenté hacerlo asi espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a los Black Diamond, en el prox capitulo sabránm mas de ellos, alomejor ya se imaginan quienes son o tienens una idea, weno a partir del prox capitulo las dudas ya se irán resolviendo al igual que la pareja de Fuji y Tezuka.

espero que les haya gustado el cap, dudas consultas quejas, reclamos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, todas son bienvenidas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. y gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, espero no defraudarlos :)

humildemente,

Akatsuki Kou.


	14. Wanning Crescent 1st part

**Capitulo Trece**

_**Resolución**_

_**Wanning Crescent**_

**(Primera parte)**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Chitose a Fuji quien se encontraba en la casa de este ultimo cuidando de Shiraishi quien había salido lastimado en la pelea anterior.

- Chitose… yo. – Fuji intentó mascullar unas palabras pero le fue inútil.

- Lárgate…. – le ordenó Chitose completamente amenazante.

- Espera Chitose, yo te puedo explicar – le dijo SHiraishi a duras penas mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que le costaba moverla.

- No hay nada que explicar, Fuji Syuusuke se tiene que ir de este lugar, de inmediato.

- Pero Chitose…

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?, lárgate. – ordenó nuevamente Chitose

- No te preocupes, Shiraishi, me iré. – Dijo Fuji seriamente sin quitar la vista penetrante de los ojos de Chitose – nos veremos.

- Espera Fuji – intentó detenerlo pero Chitose se lo impidió agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo. Una vez que Fuji cerró la puerta de la casa Chitose le dijo

- Ya es suficiente Shiraishi, de ahora en adelante, vas a actuar como corresponde. – al escuchar esas palabras Shiraishi abrió los ojos de par en par y completamente sorprendido le dijo:

- Chitose, no me estarás queriendo decir que….

Al salir de la casa de Shiraishi, Fuji no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido hace unos minutos atrás.

**(Flash Back) **

Una vez terminada la pelea contra Kite y los demás, Fuji corrió hacia donde se encontraba Shiraishi. Este quien por un momento se encontraba inconsciente abrió sus ojos recobrando la razón.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó desorientado.

- En una de las calles de la cuidad. Fuimos atacados por Kite y su grupo. – respondió Fuji

- Ya veo – intentó pararse pero la herida que tenía en su cabeza se lo impidió d´pandole un fuerte dolor

- No te muevas – le dijo Fuji mientras intentaba curarlo. Shiraishi al ver su poder le dijo

- Lo siento, por mi imprudencia despertaste tu verdadero poder. – Fuji al escuchar esto se sorprendió. Lo miró seriamente y le preguntó.

- Shiraishi¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí?

- Todo – respondió este a duras penas.

- ¿Todo? – preguntó Fuji sorprendido a lo que Shiraishi le contestó

- Así es, se desde un comienzo tu historia Fuji Syuusuke, es hora de que te diga la verdad.- al escuchar estas palabras Fuji se quedó quieto mirándolo Fijamente a lo que Shiraishi continuó.

- Como bien tú sabes, posees un poder fuera de lo normal, un poder que nadie puede controlar, un poder que ningun ser humano lo tiene, ese es el poder de la Regalía Imperial.

- ¿La regalía Imperial? – preguntó Fuji

- si, la regalía Imperial, es un poder infinito, capaz de controlar las dimensiones del tiempo y del espacio. Es un poder que solo los dioses pueden ocuparlo. Es por eso que han intentado matarte durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Matarme?

- Las imágenes que vienen a tu mente, aquellas de las que me comentabas que habían personas luchando contra ti. Esas son la prueba de ello. Tú hace tres meses atrás te viste involucrado en una batalla horrible, en la cual eras perseguido por los Subordinados de Sakaki, quien quería revivir a Susawono en este mundo. Es por eso que hizo que todos te mataran ya que eso significaría menos problemas para él .pero sus planes fueron destruidos, logrando como resultado su muerte. Lamentablemente él logró traer a Susawono a este mundo y ese resultó ser Echizen Ryoma.

Al escuchar aquello Fuji recordó al instante el momento en que luchaba contra Echizen, recordaba a la perfección esas inteciones de matarlo, aquel mar de fuego eterno que rodeaba aquella habitación. Obivamente Fuji no recordaba que Ryoma había explotado su poder debido a que Sakaki había lastimado a momoshiro, Fuji estaba siendo absorbido por las mentiras de Shiraishi.

- ¿Ahora me entiendes, Fuji? Esa imagen que aparece en tu mente donde muestra a Tezuka y Ryoma hablando juntos y aquella voz que escuchas, se debe a que Tezuka nunca te quiso en realidad, el solo vive para proteger a Echizen quien ahora es la reencarnación de Susawono en este mundo.

- Im…posible… - Fuji no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero era verdad todas sus imágenes coincidían con las mentiras de Shiraishi.

- Es por eso que hemos venido a este lugar, Fuji. Existe alguien con la misma fuerza que Echizen y tiene la voluntad de detener sus ambiciones, confía en nosotros Fuji, te he dicho todo esto, porque nosotros queremos ayudarte, queremos protegerte de Echizen y los demás. Ellos lo unico que quieren, **_es verte muerto_**

Aquella frase causó impacto en la mente de Fuji, quedó bloqueado, no sabía que pensar.

_Entonces, la figura de Tezuka, que veía en mi mente con las intenciones de matarme ¿eran verdaderas¿su único objetivo es matarme? _

- Entiendo que no creas todo lo que te he dicho Fuji – Dijo Shiraishi – pero te lo demostraré

- ¿Qué?

- Mañana a las 10:00 de la noche ve hacia la catedral que se encuentra en las afueras de este lugar.

- ¿A la catedral? – preguntó Fuji confundido

- Si, en ese lugar se encuentra el escondite de Echizen Ryoma, vas a comprobar por tus ojos que todo lo que te digo es verdad…

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Fuji continuaba su largo camino pensando en las cosas que Shiraishi le había dicho. No entendí porque el hecho de que Tezuka quisiera matarlo le dolía. Lo unico que recordaba eran aquellas imágenes, Tezuka con un arma de fuego apuntándolo, Despues la imagen en que se encontraba conversando con Ryoma, todas aquella imágenes le daban vuelta en la cabeza, sin contar con la intencion que tenía Kawamura.

Realmente todos los que lo rodeaban tenían poderes extraños e incluso hasta él.

_¿De donde salió esa espada¿Por qué en ese rato sentí que toda mi energía se liberaba de golpe¿Es que acaso realmente poseo aquel poder que dijo Shiraishi? _

* * *

Mientras las dudas se apoderaban de la mente de Fuji, otras aparecían en la mente de Jiroh.

Este estaba saliendo de la habitación de Atobe cuando se encontró con la presencia de dos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ootori quien se encontraba preocupado por la salud de Atobe.

- Está durmiendo, tal parece que se encuentra todavía muy delicado – contestó Jiroh

- Pero ¿en que demonios estaría pensando, ese Atobe? – Reclamó Shishido – estando en tales condiciones, se le ocurre ir a ese lugar. Y más encima aparece el enemigo

- Shishido-san – le dijo Ootori

- Es verdad Ootori, - dijo Jiroh quien parecía bastante preocupado.

- Jiroh-sempai… - observó Ootori la preocupación de Jiroh

- De todas formas¿Qué fue a hacer a "ese" lugar? Sabiendo perfectamente a quien le pertenecía antes.

- No lo sé… lo único que pude ver cuando llegué, fue que Atobe estaba siendo atacado por Yuujiroh.

- ¿Yujiroh¿Quién es el? – preguntó Shishido

- Uno de los integrantes del grupo de Kite, el que me atacó a mí cuando Atobe todavía seguía en coma. Aquel que quería robar nuestras Joyas.

- ¿Y que pasó en ese entonces? – le preguntó Ootori

- Atobe peleó contra él.

- ¿Atobe¿Que no se suponía que ha estado en coma durante todo este tiempo? – le preguntó Shishido

- Así es, pero su subconsciente todavía seguía luchando, fue en un momento en que me encontraba en peligro, lo mismo sucedió cuando Fuji apareció nuevamente, mientras Atobe seguía en estado de coma, al sentir la enorme presencia de Fuji su cuerpo completo empezó a descargar una energía, al igual que comenzó a agarrarse el pecho

- no entiendo – pensó Shishido en voz alta – si Atobe se encontraba inconciente¿Cómo es que peleó contra ese sujeto? Además, poco despues de despertar¿Qué fue a hacer en ese lugar?

* * *

Los muchachos se retiraron del hospital dejando a Jiroh al cuidado de Atobe. Ellos quienes se encontraban caminando por la oscuridad de la noche comentaban acerca de lo sucedido.

- Shishido-sempai¿Qué opina de todo esto?

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, el panorama está muy confuso, ni siquiera sabemos que ha sido de Fuji Syuusuke, ni donde se encuentra Echizen Ryoma, ni los demás.

- De todas formas deberíamos avisarles lo sucedido a todos.

- ¿Dices reunirlos a todos nuevamente?

Es la única opción que tenemos, Shishido-sempai – comentó Ootori preocupado – después de todo, tenemos que lograr una máxima unión entre todos si queremos salir victoriosos de esta batalla.

- ¿Máxima unión…? - pensó Shishido – bueno, al menos yo no tengo que preocuparme de eso… - comentó Shishido con una sonrisa acercándose a Ootori.

- Shishido-sempai…

- Porque yo… ya logré la máxima unión con la persona que más amo.

- Eso es verdad – le respondió Ootori al sentir como los labios del mayor se juntaban con los de él. Después de aquel beso, Shishido abrazó a Ootori, en su mente solo cabía su determinación.

"_No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime… Chotarou"_

* * *

Lejos de aquel lugar, en la catedral en donde se encontraba Echizen, alguien continuaba descansando mientras que el primero lo observaba detenidamente.

- No te preocupes, Momoshiro…. Nadie te volverá a lastimar otra vez. Lo juro.

Momoshiro se encontraba conectado a un respirador artificial, mientras que una maquina marcaba sus signos vitales, tal parecía que se encontraba estable. Echizen al verlo nuevamente llamó en voz alta

- ¡Kaidoh!

- ¿Si?

- Chequea nuevamente los signos vitales de Momoshiro.

- Entendido – acto seguido Kaidoh comenzó a registrar en una tabla todos los datos arrojados por la maquina. Al finalizar Ryoma le preguntó

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Mucho mejor, ya no corre peligro, y sus órganos están funcionando correctamente, señor.

- Me alegro… - dijo Ryoma mirando con felicidad a Momoshiro mientras este seguía durmiendo

- Kaidoh – ordenó nuevamente – ya no creo que sea necesario en respirador artificial, quitale las maquinas, dejemos que su cuerpo reaccione por su propia cuenta.

- Esta bien, señor.

* * *

Y así terminó la noche. Al día siguiente Shishido y Ootori comenzaron a buscar a sus compañeros, primero partiendo por el Hyotei Gakuen, intentaron hablar con Oshitari y Gakuto, pero aquella conversación fue algo inútil.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – respondió Oshitari ignorado por completo a su compañero dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Oshitari¿acaso pretendes hacerte el sordo y abandonar todo?

- No hay necesidad de responder esa pregunta, después de todo ya te lo he dicho, en esta pelea no tengo porque meterme.

- Como puedes decir eso, Oshitari, incluso Atobe… quien ha estado bastante tiempo herido, ha luchado. Acaso ¿no te importa que Gakuto salga herido también?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Shishido… - respondió Oshitari abriendo la puerta de la sala de clases en donde se encontraban los dos solos – cada uno sabe lo que hace… el pelear o no, es una decisión no una obligación.

Dicho esto Oshitari se retiró dejando solo por competo a Shishido.

* * *

Durante todo el día, intentaron contactar a la gran mayoría de la gente, todos se reunieron en el parque principal a las 9:30 de la noche, lugar que estaría completamente desierto por la hora.

Al llegar el momento, todos se reunieron allí, los únicos que faltaron fueron Atobe, Echizen y Kirihara, quien a este ultimo se rehusó por completo, ya que les había dado la misma respuesta que la vez anterior.

- Ese es el problema – dijo Shishido – muchas cosas extrañas están pasando y nosotros seguimos sin saber nada al respecto, solo nos limitamos a pelear, nada más pero nunca hemos visto a ese tal Tsukiyomi ¿ o si?

- No te precipites – comentó Tezuka

- Eso es verdad – dijo una voz ajena a ellos – aunque tú no deberías estar tan tranquilo Tezuka-kun.

- ¡Kite! – tal y como Tezuka lo había Dicho Kite y su grupo había aparecido ante ellos.

- Es extraño verlos a todos reunidos en este lugar – comentó Yuujiroh

- ¿Nos invitan a la reunión? Después de todos, somos iguales. – comentó Hirakoba.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Shishido.

- Es una historia un poco larga de contar, pero lamentablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo así que… - Yuujiroh apareció por detrás de Jiroh y tomándolo del brazo mientras se lo doblaba le preguntó

- ¿tu príncipe durmiente no vino esta vez? Creo que el tiene algo muy importante en su poder que yo necesito…

- ¡Jiroh! – Shishido y Ootori intentaron atacarlo pero Hirakoba se puso detrás de ellos diciéndoles

- No se muevan – estos al darse cuenta ya habían sido capturados por el poder Habu de hirakoba.

- No puedo moverme Shishido-sempai…

- ¡Ootori!

- Te dije que no te movieras, un solo paso, y esta serpiente le clavará los dientes en el cuello a tu querido Kohai.

Tezuka activó su joya transformándola en un arco, estaba por dispararle una flecha a aquella serpiente que amenazaba a Ootori, pero Kite apareció delante de él obstruyéndole el paso.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres jugar aquí, Tezuka-kun?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Me pregunto si no tienes otro lugar a donde ir. – le dijo Kite a lo que Tezuka le respondió

- Por su puesto que no.

- ¿Estas seguro¿Aún cuando la vida de tu querido Fuji Syuusuke se encuentre en peligro?

- ¡Fuji! – al sentir la presencia de Fuji se fue corriendo de aquel lugar. Dejando a los demás con auellos tres muchachos amenazantes.

- Ahora veamos, quien será el próximo¿Yukimura u Oshitari? – Se preguntó Kite – da igual, de todas formas no tienen el poder suficiente para derrotarnos.

* * *

El refugio de Echizen Ryoma estaba en peligro ante la presencia de alguien sumamente poderoso. Este abriendo la puerta le dijo

- Con que aquí estabas escondido, Susawono… muchos gusto, soy Shiraishi, el encargado de matarte.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tezuka corría hacia el lugar en donde sentía la leve presencia de Fuji.

"_Espero que este bien Fuji… no te preocupes, estaré allí en seguida"_

* * *

- Pero ¿que es esto¿ya terminaos? – se preguntaba Kite al ver como Sanada caía de rodillas ante Yukimura, quien lo abrazaba desesperado.

- ¡Sanada, resiste!

- Realmente ustedes son unos debiluchos… - comentó Kite mientras miraba a Gakuto. Veamos me dijeron que eras tú quien poseía la joya de Oshitari. – este se acercaba más a él, mientras que Gakuto no sabía que hacer, por cada paso que Kite daba Gakuto retrocedía, hasta que lo detuvo Oshitari poniéndose delante de él.

- El no tiene nada que ver en esto…

- ¿Así? – Le preguntó Kite levantando su mano derecha – pues entonces… me las arreglaré contigo.

Al decir esto lo atacó despiadadamente dejando a Oshitari completamente golpeado y tirado en el piso.

- ¡Yuushi! – Gakuto corrió hacia donde se encontraba Oshitari tendido en el suelo, lastimado.

- Ahora – Dijo kite mientras levantaba mostraba su brazalete – será mejor que nos entregues tu joya por la buena, sino quieres que mate a tu amiguito.

Iba a dispararle aquel rayo, pero un ataque apareció de la nada provocando que Kite se alejara de los muchachos. Aquel ataque iba dirigido hacia la serpiente que rodeaba a Ootori, mientras que alguien golpeaba a Yuujiroh dejando libre a Jiroh.

- Solo faltabas que vinieras tú… Atobe.

- La figura de Atobe apareció al lado de Jiroh aunque su rostro estaba completamente pálido su fuerza e ímpetu se hacían sentir en el aire.

- El señor de las joyas de Susawono…Savior.

- Me sorprende que almas como ustedes sigan vagando en este mundo… - comentó Atobe.

- ¿Almas? – se preguntaron Shishido y Ootori

- Vaya, vaya, así que la mascota de Sakaki también lo sabía. – Comentó Kite – bueno, al menos el ser el juguete favorito de un asesino te sirvió de algo.

- ¿Hablando mal de las mascotas? – aquella pregunta fue realizada por una voz completamente ajena a la de todos, más bien parecía burlona y sinsentido.

- Vaya, vaya, que sus técnicas se vean acabadas por las de sus iguales, que vergüenza me dan… - fue otra voz que acotó aquel comentario…

- Pero bueno… que se puede esperar, después de todo no son más que zombis con razonamiento…

- Eso es verdad…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Shishido

- Nosotros… - contestó un muchacho de cabellos negros ondulados – somos los Black Diamond… y hemos venido para terminar el trabajo que Tsukiyomi-sama nos encargó.

To be continued…

* * *

El sabado o domingo les subiere la segunda parte jejejee, este es uno de los capitulos que más me costó hacer !!! Diosss yo y mis locuras. bueno espero que les guste

no sean malitos y dejenme un comentario, ejeje, es que así me dan animos de continuar la historia y de no aburrirme ajajjaa

nos vemos matta neee


	15. Wanning Crescent 2nd part

El habiente del escenario se estaba volviendo completamente tenso. Nuevos enemigos aparecieron al ataque.

**_¿Almas¿Kite y los demás son almas?_**

**_¿A que se refiere con eso?_**

La revelación de un importante secreto estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Shishido

- Nosotros… - contestó un muchacho de cabellos negros ondulados – somos los Black Diamond… y hemos venido para terminar el trabajo que Tsukiyomi-sama nos encargó.

**Capitulo Trece**

_**Resolución**_

_**Wanning Crescent**_

**(Segunda parte)**

**- ¿Black Diamond? – **preguntó Ootori

Kite quien observaba a los nuevos personajes en acción les preguntó

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar? – un muchacho de cabellos negros ondulados respondió

- Ya lo dijimos, hemos venido aquí para terminar el trabajo que Tsuyomi-sama nos encargó.

- ¡Imposible! – Exclamó Kite – Se supone que nosotros tenemos la obligación de llevarles las joyas a Tsukiyomi-sama además de llevarle consigo a Fuji Syuusuke.

- No – le respondió tranquilamente Chitose – su misión ha llegado hasta acá

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Hirakoba

- Chitose se refiere a que a ustedes ya se les acabó el tiempo para cumplir la misión que se les ha encomendado. – aquella persona que respondió era uno de los integrantes del Blach Diamond. Oshitari al verlo sorprendido le dijo

- Tú eres…. – esta persona le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Yuushi.

- Kenya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se nos acabó el tiempo? – preguntó Yuujiroh.

- Lo que oíste, aunque realmente no esperábamos que fueran de gran ayuda, hicieron más de lo que esperábamos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Kite enojado.

- Nosotros pensábamos que como almas limitadas que son, iban solamente a lograr despertar a Fuji Syuusuke, pero además de eso, nos guiaron hasta encontrar a las Joyas de Susawono, indicándonos el paradero de cada uno de ellos, e incluso nos mostraron cuales son sus debilidades… realmente fueron de gran ayuda.

- Maldito, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo, habían estado detrás de nosotros… espiándonos – les reclamó Hirakoba.

- Ahhh, pero porque lo dices de esa manera… como si fuera algo malo – dijo Kenya. Yuujiroh mirándolos con odio dijo

- Entonces, Hirakoba tenía razón acerca de Tsukiyomi, la razón por la cuales ustedes, quienes son sus sirvientes más fieles, no participaban en esta pelea hasta ahora, era porque querían saber que clase de poderes tenían las joyas de Susawono y por esa razón nos mandaron a nosotros a pelear contra ellos… - Hirakoba agregó

- Tsukiyomi no quería arriesgarse a perder a uno de sus subordinados más fieles, por esa razón nos envió a nosotros, quienes estabamos en deuda con él. – Kite agregó

En palabras simples, nos permitió vivir un poco más de tiempo para su propio beneficio. – Kenya sonriendo les dijo

- Así es, después de que ustedes murieran a manos de Sakaki, Tsukiyomi-sama les brindó esa oportunidad, solo para saber que tan fuerte eran las joyas de Susawono, y fue por eso que les dio prácticamente un mes de vida, ya que en ese tiempo sería más que suficiente para despertar a Fuji Syuusuke y reunir a todos los portadores de las joyas de Susawono.

Ahora entiendo, es por eso que Shiraishi está con él ¿verdad?. – les preguntó Kite

- ¡Bingo! – Respondió Kenya feliz – mientras ustedes espantaban a Fuji Syuusuke, Shiraishi se iba apoderando más y más de su confianza estando a su lado.

- Malditos… - los tres miraban con odio a los integrantes del grupo Black Diaond, Kenya mirandolos feliz les dijo

- Es una lastima, pero _alguien_ tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Una ráfaga de viento rápido apareció de repente intentando atacar a Chitose, este levantó su mano y golpeando aquella ráfaga la hizo desaparecer como si fuera una briza ligera. Aquel poder lo había lanzado Kikumaru. Chitose al dare cuenta de eso, en una segundo apareció detrás de Kikumaru para golpear, pero el impacto lo recivió Oishi directamente en su pecho.

- ¡¡¡Oishi!!! – Kikumaru corrió hacia Oishi pero fue intervenido por Kenya quien apareció delante de él golpeándolo con una patada en la espalda.

- No les conviene moverse… - amenazó Chitose al ver que sus otros amigos intentaron hacer algo para ayudar a la golden pair.

- Bueno, será mejor que terminemos de hacer nuestro trabajo.

- No nos queda otra solución, debemos ocupar contra ustedes, el **_Shuku no Tamashi_**. – dijo Kite

- ¿Shuku No Tamashí? – le preguntó Ootori

- _Soul Reduction_ (_Reducción de Alma_) – aclaró Kite

- Espera Kite¿Estás diciendo que vámos a utlizar esa tecnica? – le preguntó Yuujiroh preocupado.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo? Recuerda que Chinen y Kei no se encuentran con nosotros. – le dijo Hirakoba.

- Tu sabes perfectamente que si alguien falta para hacer esa tecnica, no sugirá el efecto deseado. – acotó Yuujiroh

- Hirakoba, Yuujiroh, deben entenderlo¿acaso ya se les olvidó porque aceptamos estar al lado de Tsukiyomi por tan poco tiempo? – al ver los rostros de sus amigos Kite continuó.

- Ustedes saben muy bien que nosotros ya estamos muertos, pero sin embargo por esa misma razón luchamos desesperadamente al tener la mínima oportunidad de vida, sin embargo, no pudimos cumplir nuestro objetivo por lo cual nos queda como unica solución ocupar esta técnica para que nuestra muerte no sea en vano.

Las palabras de Kite conmovieron el corazón de Hirakoba y Yuujiroh quienes se pusieron al lado de él diciendo

- Tienes razón, nosotros quienes perdimos todo, ya no volveremos a titubear.

- Esto tambien será por Chinen y Kei.

Acto seguido los tres se pusieron el linea, primero Kite levantó su brazo derecho y dejando a la vista la parte de un Tatuaje en forma de cruz, Dijo:

**_- Savior, señor principal de pelea, libera este sello para liberar nuestro poder _**

A este acto se le unió Hirakoba quien estaba a su Izquierda y poniendo su brazo derecho al lado del brazo del Kite dijo

**_- Poder unico y final, que nos permitirá llegar al paraíso en donde tu descansas. _**

Yuujiroh continuó aquella oración, poniendose al lado derecho de Kite, puso su brazo izquiedo al lado de este completando aquella simbología y diciendo:

**_- Para devolvernos nuestras almas, y permitirnos pelear por ultima vez… _**

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – se preguntó Ootori preocupado y sorprendido puesto que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por el otro lado Kenya, uno de los integrantes del Black Diamond se acercó a Chitose y le preguntó

- Oye¿no piensas hacer nada? Si usan esa técnica estaremos en problemas

- No tienes de que preocuparte… - le respondió Chitose quien se acercó a los tres y les dijo

- Kite¿acaso ya olvidaste que día es hoy? – Kite al escuchar esa pregunta miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

- Así es… hoy la luna se encuentra en su cuarto menguante, eso quiere decir que su tiempo de vida ya se extinguió.

- ¿Su tiempo de vida? – Preguntó Shishido completamente sorprendido – ¿eso quiere decir que ellos ya estaban muertos?

- Así es – respondió Chitose – Tsukiyomi-sama les brindó la oportunidad de atar sus almas a este mundo, pero ese lazo solo duraría hasta que la luna terminara su fase, es decir, completara su fase final, el cuarto menguante.

Al decir estas palabras los brazaletes de aquellos tres comenzaron a lanzar chispas y sus cuerpos comenzaron de debilitarse considerablemente. Chitose al verlos les dijo

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Kite? Ustedes nunca vivieron por deseo propio, sino porque Tsukiyomi-sama así lo quiso.

Kite, Hirakoba y Yuujiroh cayeron al piso de rodillas intentando aguantar el dolor que les daba aquellos brazaletes. Chitose se acercó más a ellos y observándolos como alguien quien humilla al más débil les preguntó.

- Solo díganme una cosa, su respuesta depende de que su muerte no sea tan dolorosa, o quien sabe, a lo mejor le pida a Tsukiyomi-sama que los deje vivir por más tiempo.

- ¿Qué… es? – preguntó Kite

- La joya de la regalía imperial, uno de ustedes la vio. Díganme¿Quién la tiene?

- Esa respuesta… - contestó Yuujiroh – aunque la supiera, nunca te la diría. – al escuchar aquellas palabras Chitose cerró los ojos y dandole la espalda les dijo

- Es una lástima…

Luego frotando sus dedos, provocó que los brazaletes de ellos tres explotaran por completo, dejándolos moribundos en el suelo. Luego se acercó a sus compañeros y les dijo

- El trabajo ya está hecho, es hora de irnos.

Acto seguido desaparecieron en el acto, dejándolo a todos los espectadores de tal cruel acto.

Shishido y Ootori se acercaron a ellos tres al igual que el resto de los tristes telespectadores.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Queríamos mostrarles… el poder que se puede llegar a formar al unir todas las joyas.

- ¿Con que propósito? – les preguntó Jiroh

- Con el propósito de que algún día con el poder que tienen de Susawono, puedan derrotar a Tsukiyomi. – le respondió Yuujiroh

- No entiendo su actitud, como es que nos enseñaron esa técnica, si ustedes nos atacaban con la intención de robarnos las joyas, y tambien atacaron a Fuji. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – les pregunto Kikumaru

- Desde un principio nosotros nunca quisimos eliminar a Fuji Syuusuke, lo único que queríamos… era pedirle que nos devolviera la vida, así como lo hizo con Tezuka kunimitsu… por esa razón nos aliamos con Tsukiyomi. Él nos brindó la posibilidad de vivir durante un periodo de tiempo, en ese periodo tendríamos que buscar a Fuji Syuusuke y entregárselo a Tsukiyomi, claro que eso no lo íbamos a hacer

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Una vez que Fuji estuviera con nosotros, le pediríamos que con su poder nos devolviera la vida, ya que solamente él puede reunir las joyas y pedirles ese deseo.

- Y una vez que volvieran a la vida¿Qué iban a hacer? – le preguntó Sanada

- Pelearíamos contra la ambición de los Black Diamond y la de Tsukiyomi, aquellos quieren obtener la regalía imperial y usarla para su propia conveniencia. Pero ya es tarde…

- Muchachos, ustedes realmente…

- Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo se nos pasó volando, nunca pudimos pedirle a Fuji ese favor… hay una sola cosa de la cual quiero advertirles…

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Shishido

- Deben tener cuidado… con el líder de los Black Diamond…

- ¿Chitose? – preguntó Ootori

- No, él es fuerte, pero nunca tanto como su capitán, el líder principal de los black diamond… **_Shiraishi Kuranosuke_**

Kite ya no podía hablar más, su alma se comenzaba a desvanecer al igual que la de sus dos compañeros…

- Perdónenos… Chinen, Kei…

Hermosas luces resplandecientes llenaron el lugar como si una brisa de luciérnagas de dispersaran por el lugar. Aquella eran las últimas almas que quedaban de los primeros guerreros quienes fueron los primeros portadores de las joyas de Susawono. Los cuales murieron a manos de la ambición de Sakaki.

* * *

Alejados de aquel lugar, una ferviente lucha se estaba llevando a cabo, Echizen peleaba directamente con Shiraishi, líder del grupo black Diamond. 

Un charco de sangre cayó al suelo, este pertenecía de Echizen quien cayó arrodillado ante Shiraishi. Este último arrogantemente le preguntó.

- ¿Qué Sucede Susawono¿acaso ese es todo el poder que posee el hermano de un Dios?

- Maldición…. – se limitó a decir Echizen al ver como la herida ubicada en su estomago le impedía levantarse.

- No me digas que no puedes pelear más…. – le reprochó Shiraishi – o tal vez, será que ya no posees la fuerte de tu poder.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Echizen.

- Me refiero a Sephiroth…. Aquella joya poderosa que es capas de reconstruir el cuerpo humano e incluso de devolver el alma de un humano desde el otro mundo. – Shiraishi lo miró detenidamente – ya entiendo…. Tú no la tienes… me pregunto ¿en donde estará?

Aquella pregunta la hizo mirando hacia las escaleras que conllevaban a una pieza, en donde se encontraba descansando Momoshiro.

- ¡No te atrevas! – le gritó Echizen al darse cuenta del plan de Shiraishi. Este ultimo entre risas le dijo

- Susawono, es realmente triste y patética tu vida… no me digas que después de recibir aquel castigo divino, volviste a cometer el mismo error… le diste el fragmento de tu vida… el corazón de tu alma a un Humano.

Lo había descubierto, Shiraishi sabía la razón por la cual Echizen Ryoma siendo la reencarnación de un Dios, ya no poseía tal poder, se había dado cuenta de que la joya Sephiroth se encontraba en el interior de alguien más, alguien muy importante para Echizen… ese alguien era Momoshiro.

Nuevamente SHiraishi y Echizen se volvieron aenfrentar, esta vez Echizen se encontraba en una desventaja considerable. Shiraishi justo iba lanzar su ataque final cuando fue detenido por alguien.

- Esa flecha es de….

- ¡Tezuka!

Tezuka Kunimitsu había disparado contra Shiraishi. Este último no había alcanzado a esquivarla por completo. Por su mano derecha corría sangre. Este al verla dijo.

- Bienvenido… Tezuka Kunimitsu… ¿viniste a proteger a tu querido Ryoma?

- Tú… - Tezuka se limitó simplemente a blandir su arco nuevamente disparando más flechas en contra de Shiraishi.

Había algo especial en el ataque de Tezuka, este se abalanzaba directamente sobre Shiraishi lleno de rabia, rabia que se había acumulado desde el primer momento en que vió a un ser como él tocar a Fuji Syuusuke. Ahora era el momento de descargar su furia con tal alguien tan abominable y mentiroso.

Los ataques de Tezuka eran precisos, si no fuera porque Shiraishi era el líder de un grupo fuertemente poderoso, hubiera muerto en los primeros tres ataques, aún así se le hizo imposible esquivar los golpes que Tezuka le blandió en la cara y en el estomago, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas ante él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Tezuka no conocía la piedad, en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación de acabarlo y más cuando Shiraishi quien escupiendo al suelo un poco de su propia sangre le dijo.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que sea yo el que esté al lado de Fuji Syuuske?

- Maldito mentiroso…. – fue lo único que se limitó a decir Tezuka. Shiraishi mientras se reía sarcásticamente le dijo

- ¿Mentiroso yo?... – después preguntó en voz más alta de lo normal, como si estuviera diciéndole a alguien escondido - ¿Acaso lo que te dije era mentira, Fuji?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Tezuka abrió los ojos de par en par y mirando hacia el rincón más oscuro de la catedral pudo ver como la sombra de alguien se hacía visible hacia él. Aquella figura la reconocía a la perfección. Con la mirada fija en aquella persona dijo

- Fuji… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Shiraishi sonrió de par en par respondiéndole a su pregunta.

- Vino a ver… como todo lo que le dije… era verdad.

- Te voy matar… - Tezuka apuntó una flecha hacia Shiraishi iba a lanzarla, pero en ese mismo instante, por una fracción de segundos, Fuji apareció delante de él y con el poder de su espada la blandió directamente hacia Tezuka, rompiéndole sus lentes por la mitad, dejándole una herida entremedio de los ojos.

Este al recibir aquel impacto cayó de rodillas y poniendo su mano derecha sobre la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia le preguntó.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Fuji?

- Un asqueroso ser… como se atreve un asqueroso ser como tú, lastimar a Shiraishi… ¡Tu no eres nadie para hacerle eso! – aquel grito de Fuji lo golpeó por completo, pero aún más la actitud de Fuji quien mirando a Shiraishi le dijo.

- Ahora por fin recuerdo… por fin puedo recordar todo y al fin darme cuenta de la clase de persona de la que he estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo… Shiraishi tenías razón… él no vale nada para mí. Será mejor que nos vayamos…

Tezuka intentando ponerse de pie, le dijo a Fuji

- Espera, Fuji¿Qué estas haciendo?, éxplicame… - estaba punto de tocar a Fuji pero Shiraishi se levantó y golpeándolo en la boca del estómago le dijo.

- Será mejor que ni lo intentes… Fuji te ha atacado con una de las joyas de la regalía Imperial, eso significa que tu poder ya no sirve. Quedate quieto y no interfieras… si no quieres morir.

- No creo que sea necesario malgastar nuestras fuerzas en él. Vámonos Shiraishi – dijo Fuji mientras le daba la espalda a Tezuka y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Fuji! – Tezuka intentó tomar el brazo de Fuji poniéndose de pie, pero Fuji lo detuvo poniendo su espada en frente de él gritándole

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! - luego Tezuka se dio cuenta de que Fuji hablaba en serio ya que aquella arma lo apuntaba directamente hacia él. Al mirar sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estos estaban completamente desilusionados y llenos de odio. Un odio que ni él mismo podía explicar. Mientras tanto que Fuji sujetaba su arma tiritando de rabia y apretando sus dientes le dijo:

- Intenta dar siquiera un paso…. ¡Y seré yo quien te mate!

Tezuka quedó paralizado. Shiraishi al ver que Fuji tomó aquella decisión lo aceptó diciendo.

- Muy bien Fuji, según tú lo has decidido, te dejaré que vengas con nosotros, pero antes de eso – levantando su dedo índice apuntó hacia la nada y de su mano apareció un brazalete. Mirándolo fijamente le dijo.

- Tengo que asegurarme de que tu decisión es sincera, para así poderte proteger, si vienes con nosotros, tendrás que usar esto.

- Esta bien – fue la respuesta de Fuji quien levantó su brazo derecho permitiendo que Shiraishi ubicara aquel brazalete en su brazo.

- Fuji ¡No lo hagas! – se levantó Tezuka para intentar detenerlo.

- ¡Tezuka no te acerques! – le gritó Ryoma para prevenirlo. Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Sin más preámbulos, Shiraishi puso aquel brazalete en la muñeca derecha de Fuji rodeándolos de un campo de energía, la cual recayó en Tezuka quien se había acercado hacia ellos para detener aquel acto.

Todo había sido inútil, tres aquel impacto, Tezuka salió por los aires, cayendo de golpe al suelo, lo único que podía ver era la silueta de Fuji marchándose al lado de Shiraishi quien yacía felizmente sonriendo.

_Nuevamente… nuevamente… no pude protegerte…. Nuevamente he sido el culpable de lastimarte… Fuji… ¿Por qué?. _

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras se encontraba postrado en el suelo. Su derrota había sido completa, el sagitario infinito ya no tenía razón para ser activado nuevamente, debido a que la persona que existía para activar aquel poder, lo había amenazado con matarlo. Había preferido a otra persona antes que a él.

* * *

A lo lejos una persona confundida observaba el panorama. 

- pero ¿que pasó aquí?

- Hasta que ya despertaste Momoshiro… - este se dio vuelta al reconocer aquella voz.

- Inui-sempai… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

_To be continued…._

* * *

¿Que mala soy verdad? yo dejandolos con toda la intriga, pero weno, al menos subí el capitulo que ustedes más querían. espero terminar el fic antes de irme nuevamente a estudiar. pero con el trabajo salgo muy cansadita que con suerte me deja ganas de escribir, aunque toda la idea principal ya está en mi cabeza :P 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a la gente que todavía sigue leyeendo mis fics y que les gustan mis locuras, espero que con este cap les haya quedado algunas dudas claras, pero si no es así mandeme un review preguntando su duda.

nos leemos en el prox cap, suerte.

bai bai :)_  
_


	16. ¿Atar o Desatar?

**Advertencia: **el tabaco puede producir cancer... ¬.¬ eee nop, eso no era..

Akatsuki: Kyoki... ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

Kyoki: ah!! eee... Akatsuki-onesama eee yo... Jajajajajajaja risa nerviosa

Akatsuki: di la advertencia ya, si no quieres que te golpee.

Kyoki: Hai!!!!!

**Advertencia: este capitulo es larguitooo, asi que espero que no se aburran ejeje :P **

* * *

**Capitulo catorce**

**¿Atar o Desatar?**

- Pero… ¿Qué pasó aquí¿Por qué hay tanto humo¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntaba un muchacho de cabellos negros cortos mientras observaba el lugar.

- Parece ser una especia de catedral – pensó.

- Al parecer ya has despertado, Momoshiro. – aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose la vuelta para ver al dueño de aquella voz dijo

- Inui-sempai¿Qué hace aquí?

- Vine a buscarte Momo, despues de todo, ya no estás seguro en este lugar.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Sígueme, y sabrás de lo que te hablo. – le respondió Inui con un semblante un poco sospechoso.

* * *

Una vez que el grupo Black Diamond se retiró del lugar donde Kite y los demás desaparecieron, el resto de muchachos se dirigieron hacia aquella catedral en donde se encontraba Tezuka.

- ¡¡¡¡¡TEZUKAAA!!!! – gritó Oishi quien se encontraba con el resto de muchachos que habían sido atacado por los Black Diamond

- ¿Echizen? – se preguntó Shishido al ver que este se encontraba mal herido a poco metro de Tezuka.

- Está muy grave, Shishido-sempai, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital. – le dijo Ootori quien se acercó al ver el estado de Echizen.

- Tezuka también se encuentra mal herido, tiene una herida muy profunda entre medio de sus ojos. Tenemos que ir de inmediato al hospital.

- Si – asintió el resto pero fueron detenidos por Atobe quien los miró con enojo y les dijo

- ¿Acaso están locos¿Qué excusa le darán a los médicos cuando estos traten las heridas de ellos dos?

- Pero Atobe… ¿vamos a dejar que ellos mueran de esta forma? – le reclamó Oishi

- Eso no es necesario. – respondió una voz ajena a la de ellos dos – yo puedo curarlos, aunque me llevará un poco de tiempo. – agregó Yukimura quien había llegado al lugar junto con Sanada.

- ¿Yukimura?

- ¿A que te refieres con que puedes curar a estos dos? – le preguntó Shishido

- Así es, Yukimura puede curarlos con su energía. Es una de las cualidades de su joya. – explicó Sanada.

- Pero solo puedo regenerar tejidos muertos del cuerpo, reconstruyéndolos nuevamente – explicó Yukimura mientras un aura de color verde aparecía en su mano derecha al momento de rozar la herida de Echizen quien se encontraba en los brazos de Ootori.

Todos pudieron observar como lentamente la herida de Echizen se iba reconstruyendo rápidamente, provocando que este desapareciera por completo, sin siquiera dejar rastro de ella.

Acto seguido se acercó para curar la herida de Tezuka, intentó curarla pero algo malo sucedía. El poder de Yukimura no surgía efecto sobre él.

- ¿Qué sucede Yukimura¿Por qué la herida de Tezuka no sana? – le preguntó Eiji

- No lo sé…. – Yukimura intentó concentrar aún más su poder pero todo fue inuti.

- No se sanará… esa herida – comentó Ryoma intentando ponerse de pie

- ¿Qué quieres decir Echizen? – le preguntó Oishi.

- Esa herida fue hecha por un arma muy poderosa, una de las joyas imperiales.

- ¡¿una de las joyas de la regalía imperial?! - se pregunto Shishido

- Pero… ¿Quién fue? – le preguntó Ootori

- Fuji…Syuusuke… - Dijo Ryoma mirando al suelo.

- ¡¿Fuji?- le preguntó Oishi

- ¡Eso no puedo ser! – grit´po Kikumaru con pena – Fujiko-chan no puede haber atacado a Tezuka¡él lo ama! De ninguna manera puede haber hecho algo así.

- Pues eso ya no es así… - le respondió Ryoma – Fuji aceptó la invitación de Shiraishi Kuranosuke para irse al lado de Susawono, y en el momento que Tezuka lo iba a detener, Fuji lo atacó con la espada imperial. Es por eso que aquella herida nunca se sanará… ya que es la prueba de la traición de Fuji hacia TEzuka.

Todos observaron el estado de Tezuka, este se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos entre abiertos, como si su cerebro estuviera sumergido en otra dimensión. De aquellos ojos solo corrían pequeñas lágrimas.

- Tezuka…. – dijo Oishi mirandolo con tristeza

- No solo lo dejó en ese estado, sino que también, bloqueó el poder de su joya – continuó Echizen explicando.

- ¿Bloqueó el poder de su joya? – se preguntaron los demás

- Sí, cuando Fuji golpeó a Tezuka con la espada imperial, no solo lo lastimó físicamente, sino tambien psicológicamente, la razón por la cual existía el Sagitario infinito de Tezuka, era porque quería cuidar y proteger a Fuji, pero fue este mismo quien le destruyó ese poder. Amenazándolo con matarlo.

- Después de varios minutos de silencio Yukimura dijo

- No logré curar la herida pero si por lo menos detuve que siguiera sangrando.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos a un lugar seguro a descansar – agregó Jiroh

- Esta bien, pero ¿Dónde? No podemos dejar a Tezuka solo en su casa, ahora que sabemos que Fuji está con Susawono, han logrado lo que ellos quieren, en cualquier momento nos atacarán. Debemos permanecer juntos, ahora corremos un peligro mucho mayor. – comentó Oishi.

- Debemos permanecer juntos – agregó Ootori

- Nos quedaremos en mi mansión – dijo Atobe – hay bastante espacio y podremos estar todos juntos sin problemas.

- Buena idea – comentó Jiroh – así podremos activar una barrera alrededor de la mansión estando todos juntos, para evitar que nos ataquen.

- La gran mayoría pareció estar de acuerdo. A excepción de Echizen quien dijo

- Yo me quedaré aquí.

- Pero…¿Por qué? – le preguntó Jiroh

-Tengo a alguien a quien cuidar en este lugar.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos – ordenó Atobe quien comenzó a caminar seguido por el resto del equipo.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, en una habitación de figuras extrañas, se encontraban Shiraishi junto a Fuji y al resto de los Black Diamond. Estos discutían acerca de un tema importante.

- El es Fuji Syuusuke – Shiraishi presentó al muchacho al frente del grupo – desde ahora trabajará con nosotros.

- ¿Con que él era? No es la gran cosa. – comentó Kenya.

- Oye Kenya modera tus palabras. – ordenó Shiraishi.

- Lo siento – se disculpó a regañadientes el muchacho

- Vayaaaa con que ya tiene incluso una pulsera puesta. Tantos privilegios que tiene ya. –comentó otro de los desconocidos integrantes.

- Así es, bueno será mejor que veas a Tsukiyomi-sama enseguida. – ordenó Shiraishi.

- Espera, eso no será así de rápido – lo detuvo Chitose.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Chitose? – le preguntó Shirashi

- Tsukiyomi-sama no se mostrará ante él, sin antes asegurarse de que Fuji Syuusuke no nos traicionará.

- Pero si ya no puede hacerlo, tiene puesto el brazalete, este significa que está bajo las órdenes de Tsukiyomi-sama. El sabe que si se lo saca, significaría traición y su muerte será cuestión de segundos.

- Aún así – se negó Chitose – son órdenes directas de Tsukiyomi-sama

- ¿Y que debo hacer para ganarme su confianza? - le preguntó Fuji sin expresión alguna en su rostro

- Matar a uno de tus compañeros, y traer su joya hasta acá. – dijo Chitose dándole la espalda.

- Entonces así será - respondió Fuji, su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo. Tal parecía que ni aquella orden lo había hecho flaquear ni por un segundo. Realmente la maldad en Fuji estaba creciendo.

* * *

Así había concluido la noche. Atobe, Jiroh, Tezuka y los demás se quedaron en la mansión, donde activaron una barrera de protección.

Al día siguiente, tanto Shishido como Ootori fueron al colegio para continuar con sus deberes escolares. Claro todo era para crear una finta, ya que sabían perfectamente que estando en aquella situación, no se podrían concentrar.

Mirando por la ventana del salón de clases se encontraba Shishido Ryo, su semblante era como el de un niño que miraba a la nada distraído, de esto se dio cuenta Oshitari

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Oshitari a Shishido despues que las clases terminaron.

- No, no pasa nada. – respondió Shishido quien se fue caminando solo por los pasillos del gran Hyotei GAkuen

_**Nunca me imaginé que me encontraría en un momento así**_

_**Tampoco me hubiera imaginado tener a la persona que tengo a mi lado… **_

_**Al ver como Tezuka-san cayó, me preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si yo perdiera a Ootori? **_

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos Shishido tuvo una visión en su mente.

Allí se encontraban los dos luchando, arduamente, contra Tsukiyomi, en frente de ellos se encontraba Fuji. Shishido estaba a punto de atacar a Tsukiyomi cuando Fuji aparece detrás de Ootori arrebatandole la joya de golpe.

¡¡¡¡Ootori!!!!!!

Sus manos manchadas en sangre, el cuerpo de su amado atravesada por el arma de Fuji. Después de aquel grito volvió en si, dejando caer sus cuadernos, mientras con sus manos se apretaba la cabeza.

- Otra vez… - pensó – desde hace bastante tiempo que he tenido esa visión.

Y eso era verdad, aquella ocasión no era la primera para Shishido, constantemente había tenido visiones en las cuales Chotarou era eliminado a manos de Fuji.

Al principio pensaba que era productos de sus nervios, ya que estaba sumergido en una pelea que no se sabía cual sería su final. Pero ahora que se enteró que Fuji se encontraba del lado de Tsukiyomi, parte de su visión se había hecho realidad. Eso era algo que lo tenía perturbado desde hace dos días.

- Shishido-sempai – llamó Chotarou quien lo vio de lejos.

- Chotarou…

- ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? – le preguntó Ootori. Shishido al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de una hermosa capilla, la cual también pertenecía al colegio.

- Nada en especial – respondió Shishido cortante

_**Es verdad, durante mucho tiempo me he acostumbrado a estar solo… **_

_**Nunca tenía mayores problemas**_

_**Siempre creí ser el mejor**_

_**Un ser casi tan arrogante como Atobe… quien incluso hasta él a cambiado **_

_**Igual que yo… y eso fue gracias a que reconocí. **_

- Con que aquí esta nuestro "músico estrella" – aquella voz era de Gakuto quien había llegado al lugar acompañado por Oshitari.

- Gakuto-sempai, Oshitari-sempai¿Cómo están? – preguntó Ootori

- No tan bien como tú, Ootori. – respondió Gakuto con alegría.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Gakuto-sempai?

- Nos hemos enterado de la gran noticia. ¡Así que fuiste aceptado en la gran escuela de música en España¡Felicitaciones Ootori!

**_¿Beca de música en España? _**

Al instante Shishido miró lo que Chotarou traía en sus manos, era los papeles de la enorme escuela de música para jóvenes genios en instrumentos de cuerda. Shishido sabía la pasión que le causaba a Chotarou el tocar violín. Él quien lo conocía perfectamente diría que esa pasión, sobrepasaba el jugar tenis. También sabía cuanto anhelaba aquella beca, siempre había estado postulando desde mucho antes que se conocieran, pero siempre su respuesta había sido una negativa, incluso el mismo le había dado la motivación cada vez que veía que Chotarou se desanimaba, y ahora por fin la tenía en sus manos, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, pero a la vez un dolor indescriptible habitaba en su pecho. Aquel dolor de que se tenía que alejar de su lado.

- Muchas gracias Gakuto-sempai, pero no voy a aceptar la beca.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – le preguntó exaltado, ante aquello Shishido también lo miró sorprendido

- No puedo darme esta clase de lujos, no después de saber el peligro que corremos, no después de ver como terminó Tezuka-san, debe de estar sufriendo mucho, además necesitamos el poder de todas las Joyas de Susawono para pelear contra Tsukiyomi ¿no?. Creo que este no es el momento para pensar en mi felicidad.

_**Esa respuesta es tan propia de ti.**_

_**Siempre pensando en los demás**_

_**Aunque eso signifique dejar tu felicidad de lado. **_

_**Así siempre has sido tú.**_

_**Tan amable y gentil.**_

_**Chotarou tu…. **_

- Tonto – habló Shishido – ¿piensas que no podremos vencer si tu no estás? No seas tan excentrico, Chotarou.

- Shishido-sempai, yo no quise… - intentó explicar Ootori pero Shishido no se lo permitió

- Nosotros tenemos la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Tsukiyomi y al grupo Black Diamond, es por eso que si tu faltas, no será la gran cosa. – dijo indiferente dandole la espalda.

- Entonces… ¿está diciendo que sin mí las cosas pueden funcionar aún mejor? – le preguntó muy triste Chotarou

- Por su puesto que sí… - respondió fuertemente y secamente Shishido respuesta que golpeó el corazón de Ootori.

- Oye, Shishido¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? – le reclamó Gakuto.

- ¿Qué se tienen que meter ustedes?, el ves de meterse en esta conversación, deberían preocuparse de aprender a utilizar su poder, si no quieren morir a manos de los black Diamond. – les respondió Shishido dandole la espalda a todos y retirándose del lugar.

Aquella reacción de Shishido dejó muy triste y confundido a Chotarou quien estuvo todo el resto de la clase pensando en aquellas palabras tan duras que había dicho.

"_**Nosotros tenemos la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Tsukiyomi y al grupo Black Diamond, es por eso que si tu faltas, no será la gran cosa"**_

_Shishido-sempai… ¿es que acaso te da lo mismo que me vaya o es que acaso ya no me quieres? _

Mientras que por el otro lado, Shishido pensaba

**_Es cierto que no quiero que se aleje de mi lado. _**

_**Es verdad…. No quiero… **_

**_Pero tampoco quiero que muera…. _**

_**A lo mejor aquella beca es la señal de que puede salvarse de aquel destino que veo en mis visiones. **_

_**Tiene que serlo. **_

_**No quiero que Chotarou muera a manos de Fuji… **_

_**No quiero… **_

- ¿Estás seguro de querer dejarlo ir? – le preguntó Oshitari quien había aparecido en ese momento a su lado.

- Ya lo dije, si el se va o no es cosa de él. – respondió Shishido fríamente

- No me refiero a eso – corrigió Oshitari – me refiero a que tú sabes perfectamente que si Chotarou no está a tu lado, tu poder disminuirá al 50 si no es más. Con ese grado de poder, serás presa fácil para los black Diamond. Estoy seguro de que eso lo sabes¿verdad?

Shishido ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos y prácticamente con un hilo de voz dijo:

- Lo único que quiero, es que sea feliz…

- ¿Aunque eso signifique morir irremediablemente? – le preguntó Oshitari.

- Si…. – respondió Shishido dejando la sala de clases nuevamente la cual se encontraba vacía. Al momento de que este se fue Oshitari pudo ver dos gotas pequeñas de agua en el piso, aquellas eran lagrimas.

- Veo que te duele más de lo que me lo imaginaba – pensó Oshitari.

Shishido continuó caminando por los pasillos, hasta que escuchó una hermosa melodía, aquella provenía del salón de música. Era la hermosa melodía de un violín, aquella era tristemente hermosa. Se quedó anonadado al ver como aquel instrumento era tocado por su amor, quien también tenía un semblante triste.

El sol se estaba ocultando un hermosos y triste atardecer iba a ser testigo de una dolorosa y triste escena.

- Shishido-sempai… - al ver que Chotarou se encontraba en frente de él, le preguntó secamente

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Lamento mucho, lo que dije esta mañana, yo no quería…

- No es se trata de eso… - interrumpió Shishido abruptamente - Es solo que ya no te necesito a m lado

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no te amo…

- Shishido-sempai… si es por la beca no tienes que preocuparte, no me iré a España, si es por eso…

- No me hagas repetirlo una y otra vez – lo interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez Shishido había alzado su tono de voz - yo solo quiero terminar esta relación.

- Shishido-san… no… no hay forma de que pueda creerle, ya que desde un principio juramos luchar bajo el poder de aquella joya verdad, es por eso que hemos estado peleando juntos, porque nos queremos… por que…

- ¡ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO TERMINAR ESTO! – gritó Shishido mientras golpeaba la muralla en la cual se encontraba apoyado - ¡¿Por qué TENGO QUE ESTAR CONTIGO SOLO PORQUE TENGO QUE PELEAR CONTRA ELLOS?! SI YO PUEDO… - pero no pudo continuar ya que al verlo a la cara, observó como los ojos de Ootori se encontraban completamente rojizos por culpa de las lagrimas. Este le sonrió tratando de no llorar y gentilmente le dijo

- En otras palabras… quieres que me vaya a España… - ante el silencio de Shishido, Ootori apretó aún más su mochila diciendo – discúlpeme Shishido-sempai, por haberme aguantado durante todo este tiempo….

Al decir esa última frase sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro así como su llanto se hizo audible. Chotarou se fue dándole la espalda mientras que Shishido apretaba sus puños hasta tal punto de lastimarse las manos.

_Lo siento Chotarou…. _

* * *

Las cosas continuaban de mal en peor, mientras ellos se sumergían en una enorme pena, alguien quien yacía en un estado completamente adormecido por el dolor se encontraba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión de Atobe

_**Se ha ido….**_

_**Nuevamente se ha alejado de mí… **_

**_Ya no me queda… razón para luchar… _**

_**Por primera vez tuve alas, aquellas se formaron gracias a ti… **_

_**Pero ahora… **_

_**De que sirven si están rotas…**_

_**Te he perdido nuevamente.**_

Tezuka continuaba sumergido en su depresión, nadie podía sacarlo del estado en el cual se encontraba, nadie excepto una persona.

Caminaba con paso determinante hacia aquella habitación, sabía que allí estaría, sabía que en aquel lugar lo encontraría.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, allí estaba. Su estado era lastimero, aún cuando su cabello solía estar despeinado, ahora lo estaba más, sin cuidado alguno se encontraba sentado en aquella cama, mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. No había razón alguna para pelear, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Atobe, quien se encontraba parado en la puerta, observando como Tezuka se desvanecía en sus pensamientos.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Atobe Keigo frunció el ceño, caminó con paso determinado hacia Tezuka, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo:

- Vamos.

A arrastras lo llevaba por toda la mansión, todos sus compañeros observaron la escena sorprendidos, uno de ellos, Oishi, se acercó a Atobe y le preguntó

- Atobe¿Qué estás haciendo¿A dónde piensas llevar a Tezuka?

- Voy a hacer que vuelva. – respondió mientras jalaba a su victima a las afueras del patio.

Una vez llegado al lugar lo lanzó al piso, como si fuera una prenda usada. Este cayo de golpe, confundido por la actitud de Atobe lo quedó mirando anonadado.

- ¿Qué estás esperando¡Atácame!- ordenó

Tezuka no sabía que hacer, simplemente se quedó allí tirado en el piso mirándolo, tal parecía que no podía utilizar su joya. Y es que ¿Cómo utilizarla? Si la razón por la cual peleaba había desaparecido.

La próxima vez que actives esa arma… será para matarme…

- Será como tu quieras entonces… si no lo haces tú, seré yo quien lo haga – dijo Atobe al momento de activar su Joya.

- Savior… - la llamó por su nombre mientras le lanzaba un golpe a Tezuka en la cara lanzándolo más lejos de él.

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde había caído este último, y lo golpeó nuevamente en la boca del estomago, este cayó de rodillas por el golpe, oportunidad para que atobe le diera una patada en la espalda tirándolo nuevamente lejos de él.

- ¡Atobe te has vuelto loco! – Le reclamaba Oishi - ¿Qué no vez que Tezuka no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear?

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras Atobe continuó atacando a Tezuka, esta vez reunió una cantidad de energía en su mano derecha y apuntó directamente hacia Tezuka diciendo.

- Lo sé, desde que fuiste golpeado por el arma imperial de Fuji, no has vuelto a activar tu joya. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Aquella pregunta provocó que Tezuka volviera en si abriendo sus ojos de par en par y reaccionando ante el ataque de Atobe, esquivándolo. Este apareció por detrás de él y le preguntó nuevamente.

- Echizen fue derrotado, Kite y su grupo también¿y que? – le preguntó nuevamente Atobe golpeándolo en la espalda.

- ¿Acaso eres de esos hombres que tira la toalla ante la primera caída que tienen? – Tezuka recibió la mitad del impacto ya que alcanzó a esquivarlo por milésimas. Keigo caminando hacia él continuó preguntándole:

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te derroten¿tienes miedo de cometer el mismo error que antes? O es que acaso… ¡¿tienes miedo de que Fuji te mate?!

Ante esto, Tezuka recordó a Fuji; todo lo que había pasado, la batalla anterior, la actual, su decisión, todo. Atobe levantándolo del cuello de la camisa le dijo:

- Si tienes miedo de que te derroten entonces vuélvete más fuerte. Si tienes miedo de cometer el mismo error que antes, vuelvete más fuerte, derrota ese miedo, y jura no volver a cometerlo… - mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

- Si tienes miedo de que Fuji te mate, entonces enfréntalo y júrale a tu alma, recuperarlo de vuelta, amarlo con tu corazón y no permitir que nunca más se separe de ti. **¡ESA ES LA PERSONALIDAD DEL TEZUKA KUNIMITSU QUE YO CONOCÍ! **

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto en Tezuka, de la nada, su joya nuevamente se activó, produciendo un brillo mucho más intenso que antes.

El hermoso arco dorado había vuelto a la vida nuevamente. Tezuka dandole la espalda le dijo

- Arigato… Atobe… por fin ahora entiendo… - esta vez lo miró a los ojos diciendo – por quien quiero luchar hasta el final.

Este lo miró y arrogante le respondió

- Ya era hora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se enteraron de una noticia que conmovió a todos en la mansión.

- Chotarou Ootori, se va a España a estudiar música – les comunicó Oshitari.

- ¿Ootori-kun?, pero ¿Qué va a ser de Shishido? Ellos son una excelente pareja, son uno de los mas fuertes.

- Así es – agregó Kikumaru - además, si ellos se separan, Shishido perderá el 50 de sus poderes, al igual que Chotarou.

- Esa fue la decisión de ambos – contestó Oshitari.

- Querrás decir, de Shishido. – agregó Atobe quien se encontraba apoyado en uno de los hermosos ventanales de su mansión – tal parece que quiere evitar que Chotarou salga lastimado.

- De todas formas, faltan un par de horas para que se vaya, Gakuto y yo iremos a despedirlo.

- Vamos todos, si es por su seguridad, deberemos escoltarlo hasta que el avion despegue – agregó Yukimura.

- Esta bien

- Oigan ¿alguien sabe en donde se encuentra Shishido? – preguntpo Jiroh preocupado.

- No lo he visto desde ayer – respondió Gakuto

- Debe estar meditando o debe de estar como otro quien conozco… - dijo Atobe mirando de reojo a Tezuka, quien se encontraba con un semblante serio.

- De todas formas, debemos irnos.

_**Desperté con aquella melodía que tocaste, en mi mente.**_

_**Es inevitable, te estás alejando de mí.**_

_**Y a pesar de ellos lo soporto…**_

_**Seguramente cuando te vea, te dirpe cobardemente, adiós.**_

Los muchachos llegaron al aeropuerto, allí se encontraba Chotarou.

Muchos le dieron un par de recuerdos improvisados, ya que no pudieron planear la despedida. El único que le dio un regalo bien hecho fue Oshitari. Quien se acercó a él y entregándole un sobre le dijo

- será mejor que la leas, cuando este en el avión.

- Arigato… Oshitari-san

_**Siempre te decía que quería abrazarte…**_

_**Sentir tu calidez en mi cuerpo**_

_**Y ahora que no la tengo**_

_**Lo único que quiero es verte…**_

_**Pero se que eso ahora es imposible.**_

Chotarou se despidió de todos, rápidamente hizo los tramites del avión, en su largo abrigo de invierno tocaba aquella carta que ocultaba en sus bolsillos.

Al subirse al avión y tomar asiento. Sacó aquel sobre y comenzó a leerlo

_Lamento mucho lo que te dije_

_Lamento mucho lo que te hice _

_Pero es que la verdad __quiero verte vencer obstáculos aun mas grandes_

_Verte soltar mi mano y seguir adelante _

_Aunque eso signifique quedarme completamente solo… _

_Sólo se vive una vez, así que no quiero arrepentirme_

_Es por eso que hago esto._

_No puedo explicar con palabras lo feliz que fui a tu lado… _

_Y Podemos continuar siempre _

_Hasta que este planeta deshaga. _

_El mundo nos sonreirá solo a nosotros_

_Ya que Siempre estaremos juntos_

_Así que no te preocupes, porque esteré aquí mismo, en este lugar, para siempre esperándote… _

La hoja de papel que era sostenida por Chotarou en sus manos se fue manchando por lágrimas, ya que estas no paraban de correr al terminar de leer la carta. De repente se dio cuenta que había algo más en el sobre. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era un anillo y un mensaje en el sobre.

"_Cuando vuelvas, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre como Dios manda_

_Por siempre tuyo, Shishido Ryo"…_

Al ponerse el anillo sintió como el avión comenzaba andar, Chotarou se puso de pie inmediatamente y al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando desde el mirador del aeropuerto, era Shishido, quien se estaba despidiendo de él, mostrándole un anillo al igual que el que le había regalado.

Chotarou se había ido ya era de noche en la mansión, cuando todos estaban conversando la situación en la cual se encontraban.

- Ahora que Fuji se ha ido al lado de Tsukiyomi, tendremos que irnos con cuidado, no se sabe que puede pasar ahora

- Ni siquiera Echzen se encuentra con nosotros. ¿Alguien sabe de él? – preguntó Oishi.

- Ni idea – respondió Kikumaru.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shishido? – le preguntó Gakuto al ver como este se encontraba transpirando y respiraba entrecortadamente

- No es nada, es solo que tengo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. – respondió apretandose más.

Deje ser la debilidad de tu poder – respondió Oshitari –al momento de que Ootori se fue, estás sintiendo el efecto.

- Ojala fuera eso… - respondió Shishido – es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

- A todo esto¿saben donde está Atobe? – preguntó Jiroh.

- No sabemos – respondió Sanada – despues de despedirnos de Ootori Chotarou, el se separó del grupo.

- De todas formas tenemos… - Tezuka iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un gran temblor.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – se preguntó Kikumaru asustado mientras abrazaba a Oishi.

- ¿Un terremoto?

- Y justo en estos momentos. – comentó Yukimura.

Al ver que la situación no se calmaba, salieron hacia fuera, ya que la luz en ese momento se había cortado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – se preguntó sorprendido Oshitari

El edificio más alto de la cuidad era el unico que se encontraba con una luz roja, lo cual era rodeado por una barrera llena de almas bañadas en sangre. La imagen era realmente aterradora y grotesca.

Sobre aquel edificio se encontraba la luna gigante.

- ¿Luna llena?

- Entonces eso quiere decir, que este es poder de Tsukiyomi. – comentó Tezuka,

- Nos está invitando – agregó Yukimura.

- ¡Miren lo que está sucediendo! – exclamó Oishi.

- La gente… ¡se está quedando sin almas!

* * *

Mientras aquella escena era observaba con el grupo con sorpresa, dos muchachos olvidados, también eran telespectadores del suceso que estaba aconteciendo.

- Parece que ya se están moviendo…

- ¿Hasta cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte sin hacer nada, Kirihara?

- Jah¡Silencio! Tu solo observa, ya verás como me deshago de ese tal Tsukiyomi.

- Eso no lo podrás hacer solo. – le dijo su compañero

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer…. ¡Vámos **Marui**! Vayamos hacia la gran fiesta que Tsukiyomi nos tiene preparada.

Continuará……..

* * *

Intenté actulizar lo más rapido posible, pero es que me estaba volviendo loca con la sarta de ideas que tenía en la cabeza! jojojj.

ejeje, siempre tan mala yo dejando con el suspenso, pero bueno, es para darle más color al asuntito este! espero sus reviews, ya sean diciendome que esto está mal, o la rabía que les dió Shishido, (porque arta rabia que dio cuando pateó a Ootori ¬. ¬yo ke muero por tener a un hombre así ToT y él lo manda a la punta del cerro) pero wenooo, todas las actitudes de los personajes tienen su razón de ser, así como Kite, y los demás, tambien la tien Fuji... :O!!!! ya toy spoliando la historia, mejor no digo más ajajajjjaaa

weno nos leemos en el prox cap, que espero subirlo pronto!

la acción comienza ahora... y tb las lagrimas!!!! ToT

dejen Reviews!!!!

con cariño, la autora, Akatsuki Kuo. & kyoki... (a todo esto es mi personalidad oculta, por si no lo sabían) jajajajaja


	17. Sacrificios

_**Capitulo quince**_

_**Sacrificios**_

- Son tres objetos, son tres hermosas armas, una es un collar , aquel que representa la elegancia y el poder de más fuerte… la segunda es la espada, aquella que es capaz de anular hasta el poder del mejor guerrero, con un solo corte, con uno solo… puede arrancar miles de almas. Solo con uno.

- ¿Y cual es la tercera arma?

- La tercera… o si, la más hermosa de todas… pero a la vez la más peligrosa, el espejo. Aquel que puede reflejar tanto la maldad como la belleza y hacerlas real. Tal es su poder, que te puede sumergir en ella.

- ¿Y donde se encuentra?

- Eso… es algo que me gustaría saber…

Delante de aquel hombre, se encontraba un gran vidrio el cual le permitía ver que sucedía en los alrededores. Exactamente en aquel vidrio se podía ver claramente quienes se encontraban afuera del edificio.

- Con que ya están aquí… las joyas de Susawono que faltaban.

- Así es señor – Kenya uno de los integrantes de los Black Diamond quien se encontraba arrodillado ante él le dijo.

- ¿Qué hacemos Tsukiyomi-sama?

- Darles la bienvenida, por su puesto.

- Muy bien – respondió aquel sirviente

- Sin embargo – agregó Tsukiyomi – dejaremos que cada uno de nuestros invitados tenga una cena especial por separado.

- Entendido. – estuvieron de acuerdo los demás

- Fuji Syuusuke – llamó Tsukiyomi

- ¿Si? – respondió este de inmediato

- Tú te quedarás conmigo, después de todo solo hay una persona que te interesa de allí. ¿No es verdad?

- Así es señor – respondió Fuji seriamente sus ojos estaban llenos de odio – el único que me importa es Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- Me lo imaginaba, es por eso que Shiraishi lo traerá para ti.

- Pero señor… - Shiraishi levantó su cabeza en son de reclamo pero este lo detuvo diciendo.

- Sepárenlos a todos, y deténganlos en el laberinto, y si es necesario mátenlos, ya que sus joyas no sirven para nada. – ordenó Tsukiyomi con la sonrisa más sádica del mundo

- Pero mi señor, ¿Qué hacemos si Susawono aparece? – Preguntó Chitose – el tiene el poder de anular nuestros ataques.

- De eso no tiene porque preocuparse – contestó Tsukiyomi entre risas – Susawono no hará nada, ya que no querrá que su amorcito salga lastimado por segunda vez.

Detrás de él se abrió un telón el cual mostraba perfectamente a Momoshiro crucificado, con la cabeza baja inconciente.

- ¡Momoshiro! – exclamó Fuji al verlo

- Susawono no puede hacernos nada – comentó Tsukiyomi – ya que su poder se encuentra oculto dentro de este muchacho.

- Eso quiere decir que – pero Fuji no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que Tsukiyomi la terminó por él diciendo

- **_Sephiroth,_** su poder principal, se encuentra en el interior de este muchacho, fue por esa razón que lo pudo salvar cuando el ya había muerto ajajajajajajajajajaaa.

La risa diabólica se escuchó por toda aquella habitación, Tsukiyomi estaba realmente feliz, bajo sus manos se encontraba un arma sumamente poderosa, la espada Imperial y a la vez la fuente principal de energía de Ryoma, su joya sephiroth

- No tengo de que preocuparme ya, he destruido a la única pareja que me causaba problemas, ¿no es así, Fuji?

- Así es señor – respondió este retomando su postura neutra.

- Muy bien mis queridos diamantes negros, vayan y hagan lo que quieran con esos mocosos insolentes, dejen que sus joyas sean comidas para aquellos diamantes que cargan

- Así se hará señor – respondió Shiraishi.

El grupo de aquellos desapareció al mismo momento de escuchar aquella orden, a su lado solo se quedó Fuji, quien cumplió sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

- Mientras ellos pelean para detenerme, ignoran por completo lo que sucede en los cielos, yo Tsukiyomi, Dios del la luna y la oscuridad, e alineado a la luna para que ilumine su batalla, una vez que esta se cubra por completo, la oscuridad en este mundo será irreversible, no habrá alma que no esté bajo mi poder. – Respirando profundamente continuó – observemos su lucha desesperada por algo que jamás va a suceder.

En las afueras de aquel edificio, los muchachos observaban la escena con asco y miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se preguntó horrorizado Oshitari al ver como las almas de la gente se encontraban atrapadas en esas barreras bañadas en sangre

- Tal parece que les han robado sus almas – contestó Shishido

- Entonces, esas luces que vimos ¿eran las almas de las personas? – preguntó Oishi

- Miren y siguen llegando más – exclamó Sanada

Como Sanada lo había dicho, unas luces resplandecientes eran absorbidas por aquella barrera sangrienta, prácticamente era como ver millones de personas que se encontraban bañadas en pegamento formando una especie de esfera que protegía a aquel edificio. La única diferencia era que el pegamento era la sangre de ellas mismas.

- ¡Tenemos que romper la barrera! – dijo Shishido

- Olvídalo, no puedes – una voz lejana a ellos fue la que dijo tal cosa. Los demás al escucharla se dieron la vuelta

- ¡Echizen! ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Tezuka

Ryoma había llegado tan lastimado como lo había estado antes, había sido atacado seriamente por el poder de alguien extraño, tenía quemaduras por todo lados.

- Inui… - intentó explicarse mientras respiraba entrecortado

- ¿Qué pasó con Inui? – le preguntó Oishi

- Inui… se llevó a Momoshiro de la catedral… - habló finalmente

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido Kikumaru

- Entro a la recamara en donde se encontraba Momoshiro, pero antes de eso, mató a Kaidoh. Y después de hacerlo, se lo llevó.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamaron todos al enterarse de la notica

- Lo peor de todo no es eso, Tsukiyomi tiene en sus manos a Fuji y a Momoshiro, eso quiere decir que bajo su poder se encuentra una arma de la regalía imperial y a la vez el poder de Sephiroth, mi joya.

Serios problemas, ahora si las cosas se estaban complicando, Tsukiyomi tenía más poder que ellos, al decir verdad ahora podría derrotarlos si quisiera. Tezuka se armó de valor y dijo

- ¡Voy a entrar!

- Pero Tezuka… - intentó detenerlo Oishi – si lo haces, puedes…

- Voy a ir… tengo que detener a Fuji a como de lugar. Es una locura lo que esta haciendo. Tengo que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Yo voy contigo – respondió Echizen

- Pero si tú vas…

Iré… la persona que causo todo esto es la reencarnación de mi hermano, es por mi culpa que están todos involucrados. Por eso iré

- Entonces no me queda otra alternativa más que ir yo – dijo una voz bastante conocida

- ¡Atobe! – gritó Jirho

- Atobe ¿Dónde te habáis metido? – le preguntó Shishido

- Fui a ver a alguien – dijo mirando a Ryoma – era algo que tenía que hacer antes que todo.

Después se acercó a Tezuka y le preguntó

- ¿Estás listo?

- Por su puesto – le respondió este

- ¿Aún sabiendo que allá dentro está la persona que puede destruir todo esto en un par de minutos? – le preguntó Atobe mirándolo a los ojos – Tezuka, si Fuji le entrega el arma a Tsukiyomi, estamos perdidos, tienes que detenerlo, aún si eso significa que tienes que matarlo, eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Lo sé. – respondió seriamente Tezuka mirando fijamente a Atobe

- ¡Me paree una excelente idea! – aquella voz le resultó ser muy familiar a todos, en especial a Tezuka. Al verlo dijo:

- ¡Fuji!

La imagen de Fuji se encontraba reflejada delante de ellos, un uniforme prácticamente blanco con unas inscripciones negras en su chaqueta.

- Ven a detenerme entonces, Tezuka Kunimitsu, antes de que el poder de esta espada – dijo Fuji mostrando la espada imperial – sea utilizada por Tsukiyomi-sama

- ¡¿Fuji porque haces todo esto?! – le preguntó Tezuka

- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Tezuka – le contestó Fuji – apúrate y ven por mí, no creo que te cueste llegar a donde estoy yo, después de todo no permitiré que ningún espectro te mate – sonriendo de una forma sádica le dijo

– ya que seré yo quien tenga el placer de matarte. ¡Recuerda esto muy bien, Tezuka Kunimitsu, tu vida, me pertenece!

Diciendo esto la imagen de Fuji se disipó por el aire, mostrando nuevamente aquella barrera de almas bañadas en sangre.

La oscuridad se hizo más profunda, los muchachos solo se podrían guiar con la luz de la luna.

La tierra comenzó a remecerse de repente.

- ¿Otro temblor más? – preguntó Kikumaru muerto de miedo

Los postes de luz se cayeron de golpe al suelo, los vidrios de las demás casas se reventaban por la presión que causaba aquel temblor. Todos se mantuvieron quietos hasta que uno de ellos gritó

- ¡Cuidado! – aquel fue de Kirihara quien llegó al instante mientras empujaba a Yukimura lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba golpeando uno de los tentáculos que habían aparecido de la nada.

- ¡Kirihara!, ¡Marui! – exclamó sanada. Pero no pudo comentar nada ya que aparecieron más tentáculos de la nada.

Oishi protegió a Kikumaru quien había sido atacado por uno de ellos, Shishido con su velocidad esquivaba cada uno de ellos al igual que Tezuka, lo mismo hacía Oshitari quien se quedó cerca de Gakuto quien se encontraba con mucho miedo, el problema era Jiroh. Este era quien había sido más perseguido por los tentáculos. Mientras rompía algunos, otros aparecieron por detrás de él.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡¡¡Jiroh!!! – gritó Atobe mientras se deshacía de aquel tentáculo que quería atraparlo.

Corrió directamente hacia donde se encontraba Jiroh derrotando a los tentáculos que lo amenazaban, peor inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquellos eran una vil finta, ya que los verdaderos tentáculos se encontraban debajo de la tierra, al darse cuenta de esto Atobe tomó del brazo a Jiroh y lo empujó lejos de aquel lugar. Esté cayó al suelo, al instante de hacerlo todos observaron como la tierra se abría dándole la pasada a millones de tentáculos que atraparon a Atobe, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas.

- ¡Atobe!!! – gritó Tezuka intentando de ayudarlo

- ¡No se preocupen por mí, sigan adelante! – gritó Atobe en son de orden.

- Mira, Chitose ya tenemos a uno – dijo feliz Shiraishi.

- Ustedes son….

- Los black Diamond! – dijo Oishi

- ¡Suelten a Keigo! – gritó Jiroh quien se lanzó sobre ellos para golpearlos.

- ¿Soltarlo? Muy bien como ustedes quieran – Dijo Shiraishi levantando su mano y ordenando que temblara más fuerte provocando dos olas gigantes de tierra que rodearon a Atobe y reventaron cerca de él, cubriéndolo por completo.

Al observar aquel panorama, todos quedaron perplejos, pero ni tiempo tuvieron para reaccionar ya que Shiraishi levantando su otra mano apuntó a los demás diciendo

- Mueran

Acto seguido millones de tentáculos atraparon a cada uno de los muchachos exceptuando a Tezuka. Este se iba a acercar a uno de ellos (Shishido) cuando una burbuja roja lo rodeó por completo desapareciendo al instante junto con Shishido.

- Esa fue obra de Fuji – comentó Chitose mirando a Shiraishi

- Parece que va enserio… - dijo Shiraishi – el quiere ser el único que acabe con él. Bueno, será mejor que empecemos.

Mientras todos se encontraban atados a los tentáculos, una sustancia parecida a la arena movediza comenzó a tragarlos a todos, separándolos por completo y enviándolos a lados diferentes.

- Es hora de que comience la fiesta – dijo feliz Shiraishi

En una de las habitaciones extrañas que había dentro de aquel edificio se encontraba tirando en el suelo un muchacho de cabello azul con gafas. Este algo mareado abrió los ojos y poniéndose de pie dijo

- ¿Dónde… estoy?

- Bienvenido al salón numero siete, Oshitari Yuushi, yo seré su anfitrión en esta ocasión.

- Tu eres… Kenya!

- Veo que todavía recuerdas mi nombre, primito.

Dentro de un pasillo extraño se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente Kirihara y Marui quienes esquivaban todavía los tentáculos que los habían atacado al comienzo

- Maldición, ¿de donde salen estas cosas? – preguntó irritado Kirihara

- No creo que sea tiempo para reclamar, ya sabemos quien es la que la controla – destruyendo uno de los tentáculos acotó – tenemos que ubicarlo para así…

- Pues no creo que eso sea necesario – le respondió Kirihara mirando fijamente a alguien

- Tú eres… - pero Marui no terminó la frase, ya que aquel personaje que apareció

- Chitose senri, mucho gusto y bienvenidos al salón numero seis

- ¿Salón numero seis?... ya veo con que nos piensan dar la bienvenida por separado – comentó Kirihara.

- Veo que te has vuelto un poco más inteligente que la ultima vez, Kirihara – comentó Chitose – debe ser gracias a ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ahh, sí. Niou-sempai

- Maldito…

- Cálmate Kirihara, no debes caer en su provocación. – dijo Marui

- Eso es verdad, Kirihara, porque no le haces caso a Marui Bunta – dijo Chitose sarcásticamente – a el también se le murio un amigo, ¡ah! Pero existe una diferencia claro, entre él y tu. Ohhh si, al menos el no mató a su "amigo"

- ¿Yuushi es tu primo? – le preguntó Gakuto quien había aparecido de repente al lado de él

- Gakuto, ¿Qué haces aquí? pensaba que los tentáculos te habían arrojado a otro lado.

- ¿Con que él es el que posee tu joya? Te has vuelto mucho más debil de lo que creía, primito

- ¿Primo? – preguntó nuevamente Gakuto

- Oh,, tu no me conoces, verdad, Mukahi Gakuto – se presentó Kenya – Oshitari Kenya, mucho gusto.

- Gakuto será mejor que marches de aquí. – le ordenó Yuushi

- Pero Yuushi…

- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Yuushi? Debes saber mejor que nadie lo que sucede si alejas a Gakuto de tu lado. – dijo con tono amenazante Kenya

- ¡¿Que estás esperando Mukahi?!, ¡lárgate de aquí! – gritó Oshitari perdiendo la calma

Las cosas no estaban siendo favorables para Yuushi, tal parecía que Kenya tenía el control de la situación, este levantando su mano derecha le mostró

- ¿ves esto? – En su muñeca tenía un diamante negro – este diamante es parte del porder de Tsukiyomi-sama, es algo similar al tuyo con Susawono, con la única diferencia…

Lo levantó hacia su primo y rodeándose por millones de fragmentos de colores oscuros dijo.

- ¡Que no necesito del poder de alguien más para ocuparlo!

Comenzó la batalla. Millones de fragmentos de cristal oscuro atacó Yuushi provocándole serias heridas.

- Yuushi!! – gritó Gakuto al ver como este había sido lanzado lejos hasta chocar con una pared.

- Aajajaja, ¡Que patético te has vuelto! – Le comentó Kenya - ¿tanto miedo te da volver a utilizar a Hyogen?

Esta vez se acercó u lo volvió a golpear fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, luego comenzó a patearlo fuertemente en donde se encontraba

- Dime, Oshitari Yuushi, tu quien fuiste el asesino más grande de la historia, quien aceptó las ordenes de Sakaki, mataste a Tezuka sin piedad, sabiendo que eso conllevaría a una guerra aún mayor. ¿Dónde a quedado tu orgullo? RESPONDEME!

Aquella palabra se la gritó mientras le daba una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago provocando que Yuushi botara sangre por la boca. Kenya lo tomó firmemente del cabello y poniéndolo a su altura le susurró en el oído diciéndole.

- O es que acaso, ¿tan marcado te dejó el hecho de que nunca pudiste proteger a la mascota de Sakaki? – lo volvió a lanzar al piso, esta vez lanzando nuevamente su ataque sobre su primo le dijo

- Será mejor que mueras, ¡la familia Oshitari no necesita a un cobarde como tú!

El ataque iba directo hacia Oshitari este simplemente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos.

Al pasar un par de segundos sintió que su cuerpo estaba intacto y no había sufrido ninguna herida más de las que ya tenía, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver como Gakuto se había puesto delante de él para protegerlo de aquel ataque.

- Gakuto… tú

- ¿Qué importa si Yuushi no quiere pelear? – comenzó a hablar Gakuto - ¿Qué importa si ya no tiene a nadie a quien proteger? Eso ya no importa, ¡porque el tiene a alguien que lo va a proteger siempre!

- ¿Así? Y ese alguien se supone que eres tú, ¿no es así? – le preguntó amenazante Kenya.

- ¡Detente Gakuto, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo! – dijo Yuushi.

- Así es, pero… - con un rápido movimiento, Kenya le disparó su poder diciendo – ¡ya no tienes tiempo para retractarte!

Gakuto fue golpeado de la misma forma que Yuushi con la diferencia que esta vez los ataques iban con mayor intensidad. Cayendo al suelo, Kenya solo se limitó a rodear el cuerpo de Gakuto con unos cristales oscuros. Mientras se los clavaba decía

- Muy bien, si tanto quieres protegerlo, pagarás con tu vida su castigo

_**Sujétame las manos, para no caerme **_

_**Sostén mis alas para no que estás no se rompan**_

_**Pero es imposible… **_

_**Tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más **_

…_**eso lo sé… **_

Aquellos cristales oscuros lanzaban rayos eléctricos sobre el cuerpo de Gakuto. Este al sentirlo sobre él comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras Kenya le decía con odio y rencor.

- ¿Te duele?, ¿estás sufriendo?, siii eso es lo que debes sentir por proteger a un cobarde como él.

**_¿Cobarde? Sí, todo este tiempo lo he sido… _**

- ¿Cómo puedes arriesgar tu vida si él ni siquiera ha hecho algo por ti?

_**Nunca he hecho algo por nadie, simplemente me preocupaba de mi mismo**_

_**Mi reputación era siempre lo que me importaba **_

_**Nada más… **_

_**Si estaba cerca de alguien era por conveniencia pura…**_

**_Si es verdad, no tengo derecho a ser salvado _**

Kenya aumentaba la intensidad de los rayos para que estos lastimaran más a Gakuto, mientras le decía

- Sabiendo que él siempre se interesó en otra persona, tu lo proteges hasta este punto! ¡¿Por qué?!

_**Es verdad, siempre me preocupé por Atobe**_

_**No había nadie más en mis pensamientos que él**_

_**E incluso me uní a la Corte Imperial con tal de seguirlo **_

- El nunca se mereció que alguien como tú lo salvara, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que nunca te quiso a ti?!

En cada palabra que Kenya atacaba a Gakuto más odio y rabia sentía

- ¿Por qué?, respóndeme, ¡porque alguien como tú, puede llegar hasta tal punto, sabiendo que Yuushi no siente nada por ti!

_**No siento nada por nadie…**_

_**Realmente, ¿eso es así? **_

- Yuushi… - aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Siempre lo supe…. – comenzó a decir Gakuto mientras seguía siendo torturado – acerca de los sentimientos de Yuushi, el se unió a esa corte con tal de proteger a Atobe… arriesgó su vida cumpliendo ordenes, aún sabiendo que podía morir… es por eso… que no es necesario que vuelva a pelear…

Comenzó a pararse lentamente, rompiendo de apoco los cristales de Kenya mientras decía

- Puede tener todo el miedo que quiera… puede retractarse de pelear, Yuushi puede hacer lo que quiera…. Ya que… ya que… - y rompiendo todo los cristales dijo – ¡ya que seré yo el que ocupe su lugar!

- Un resplandor hermoso apareció en Gakuto, Hyogen se había activado nuevamente, el deseo por proteger a Yuushi provocó aquel despertar. Kenya al ver que su poder había sido anulado con más rabia y odio le gritó

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener lo mejor que yo, Oshitari Yuushi? – y lanzandole un rayo violeta le gritó - ¡MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- ¡Corre Gakuto! – le advirtió Oshitari pero aquel poder alcanzó a Gakuto justo cuando este le dio la espalda. Aquel rayo permitía sacar del interior la joya real de Yuushi, provocando que Gakuto, ya sin alma, cayera al suelo.

- MUKAHIII!!!!!!!

Le grito de Yuushi se escuchó por todo el salón.

Se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de Gakuto quien todavía parecía estar despierto.

Aquel proceso era realmente doloroso, podía ver como a Mukahi le costaba respirar, este delicadamente lo tomó en sus brazos y le preguntó

- ¿Por qué? … si nunca estuve a tu lado… aún sabiendo que yo…

- Amor… - dijo Gakuto – esa… es la… razón

- ¿Amor? – le preguntó Yuushi

- Solo hay dos formas de que ustedes peleen con todo su poder… una… es formando un vinculo perfecto…-comenzó a decir Gakuto – y la segunda es… utilizando su joya…. Con sus propias manos…

- Mukahi, no me digas que tú

- Lo supe desde el… principio… - Gakuto le tomó la mano y mientras sus ojos brillaban le dijo – nosotros… nunca formaríamos un vinculo perfecto… es por eso que… ya estaba resignado a esto…

- No, por favor, No te mueras! No… Mukahi yo… - le suplicaba Yuushi mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente – debe haber una forma… resiste

- No te preocupes… por …mi. Algún día… volveremos… a …estar… jun..tos… nuevamente… gracias…por…ser..mi…a…migo…..

……………………………..

………………

…………………………….

- ¡¡¡¡ MUKAHIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

La presencia de Gakuto comenzaba a descender de apoco, esto fue percibido por todos los que se encontraban dentro del edificio.

- ¡Gakuto! – exclamó Jiroh

- La presencia de Mukahi… está desapareciendo… - comentó Shishido

- Hummmm….. Con que uno ya cayó ¿tan rápido? – Comentó Chitose en voz alta – veo que están en desventaja – se burló

- Eehh… de eso no tienes porque preocuparte, Chitose. –le respondió Marui

- Ya que… - siguió Kirihara – muy pronto con tu muerte, estaremos iguales nuevamente

- Ahora ya sé…- comenzó a decir Yuushi

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – le preguntó Kenya

Yuushi se puso de pie y tomando su joya de forma brusca y mirando a su primo con ojos llenos de rabia y dolor le dijo

- ¡A quien tengo que matar!... – gritó Yuushi para luego invocar su joya

**- Savior… Numero Siete de Kuno. Aparece ¡Hyogen! **(_Señor… Numero siete de las nueve habilidades. Aparece Hielo._)

Todo el salón comenzó a congelarse mientras el hielo se asomaba por las paredes de aquella habitación. El poder destructivo de Hyogen había sido invocado por completo.

Ahora solo quedaba la determinación de Yuushi.

- Tsubame Gaeishi

Continuara….


	18. Desesperación

**Capitulo dieciséis**

_**Desesperación**_

**_(Recuerdos de Kirihara)_**

Un Eclipse lunar, en donde la tierra se alineó al mismo tiempo con la luna y el sol, en estos momentos mientras la luna se tiñe de rojo poco a poco, Tezuka y los demás luchan desesperadamente por detener las ambiciones de Tsukiyomi-sama, quien todavía no ha revelado su verdadera identidad, solo algunos lo saben, uno de ellos es Fuji al igual que el grupo de los Black Diamond. Jóvenes con poderes aún mayores que sus oponentes, quienes siguen las órdenes directas de Tsukiyomi.

"Sepárenlos a todos, y deténganlos en el laberinto, y si es necesario mátenlos, ya que sus joyas no sirven para nada."

Aquellas órdenes fueron cumplidas por los Black Diamond, atacándo a Tezuka y los demás a la entrada del edificio y así logrando separarlos en grupos diferentes.

La primera batalla se llevó acabo en el Salón numero siete, donde Oshitari Kenya, primo de Oshitari Yuushi, lo estaba esperando.

A causa de su miedo a pelear, Yuushi no era capáz de activar a Hyogen, ya que lo que él deseaba era terminar con las peleas, pero al no hacerlo esto le costó la vida de su compañero, Gakuto Mukahi, quien ahora perdió su alma y quedó inconciente.

El hecho de arrebatarle la joya a su portador, significa que este se quedará sin alma, debido a que esta contiene parte de su esencia, por lo tanto caería sumergido en un sueño eterno y con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo se desintegraría.

Fue tanto el impacto que le causó a Yuushi el ver como Gakuto se encontraba tirado en el piso, con su joya flotando sobre él, que prometió que destruiría a su propio primo en forma de venganza.

Ahora ya sé…- comenzó a decir Yuushi

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – le preguntó Kenya

Yuushi se puso de pie y tomando su joya de forma brusca y mirando a su primo con ojos llenos de rabia y dolor le dijo

- ¡A quien tengo que matar!... – gritó Yuushi para luego invocar su joya

**- Savior… Numero Siete de Kuno. Aparece ¡Hyogen! **(_Señor… Numero siete de las nueve habilidades. Aparece Hielo._)

Todo el salón comenzó a congelarse mientras el hielo se asomaba por las paredes de aquella habitación. El poder destructivo de Hyogen había sido invocado por completo.

Ahora solo quedaba la determinación de Yuushi.

- Tsubame Gaeishi

Con que esta ves si te pones serio… - comentó Feliz Kenya – me parece bien, ya que…

Se arrancó el diamante que tenía en su muñeca, al romperlo en el suelo dijo

Esta vez si te voy a matar, Oshitari Yuushi!

Me parece bien… - se limitó a contestar Yuushi mientras millones de golondrinas se formaban a su alrededor.

Algo similar ocurrió con Kenya, ya que las partículas de aquel diamante negro, el cual había sido destruido por el mismo, se convirtieron en cenizas, rodeando por completo su cuerpo. Una vez desarrollados ambos poderes Kenya dijo:

- ¡Aquí voy!

Tal y como lo había dicho, Kenya se lanzó sobre Yuushi intentando golpearlo, este con gran rapidez intentó esquivar la gran mayoría de sus ataques a la vez que lo atacaba con las golondrinas de hielo.

Kenya destruía fácilmente a las golondrinas abriéndose paso hacia Yuushi, al cual lo rodeó con cenizas. Yuushi al darse cuenta de su ataque comenzó a sentir los efectos de aquellas cenizas, por lo que Kenya le preguntó

- ¿Ya lo notaste?

- Maldito¿Qué es esto?

El poder de mi diamante negro, son las cenizas, estas entran por tu cuerpo, ya sea por los poros o aspirándolo. En tu caso, cuando me atacabas, hacías ambas cosas – Kenya sonrió triunfante al ver como Yuushi caía de rodillas al sentir una fuerte presión en su interior.

- Esta es la diferencia de poder, el cual te separa de mí… - le dijo un muy sonriente Kenya.

- Ya veo… - contestó Yuushi – ahora entiendo porque le llamas diferencia.

Kenya se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que su cuerpo se estaba lastimando como si nada. Heridas profundas y dolorosas comenzaron a aparecer en él. Hasta que una muy profunda apareció en su pecho, este cayendo de rodillas le preguntó

- ¿Por qué?

- Pensaste que mientras destruías a mis golondrinas, podrías vencerlas… pero no es así. – le contó Yuushi – mientras más las destruías, más te lastimabas. Es imposibles que trates de destruir mi Tsubame Gaeishi, por algo la habitación se congela por completo, mientras las destruyes, se vuelven a regenerar y fácilmente.

Al escuchar aquella explicación Kenya cayó al suelo y mirando con odio a Yuushi le preguntó

- ¿Por qué… porque no acabaste conmigo? Si fui yo quien lastimó a Gakuto…

- Tu no tienes la culpa… ni él tampoco de estar sumergidos en esta pelea… - dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el cuerpo de Gakuto inconciente le dijo:

- Eso es algo, que él me enseño… - y tomando a Gakuto en sus brazos le dijo:

- Perdóname, Mukahi… no se como devolverte esto. – abriendo su mano derecha mostrándole a Hyogen, su joya. Comenzó a llorar.

- Después de todo… nadie tiene la culpa… ni ellos ni nosotros…. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué peleamos hasta tal extremo? – aquellas palabras rodearon la mente de Kenya pensando, hasta que un recuerdo amargo vino a su vida.

**_Si todo fue por eso… aquel día, mientras compartíamos en Osaka… todos… muertos… no los podemos perdonar, no podemos… no hasta encontrar la tercera arma… ¡la que nos liberará a todos!_**

Kenya se puso de pie, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Yuushi, este al darse cuenta de que su primo quería atacarlo dijo

- Tsubame… - pero antes de que finalizaran sus palabras, ya millones de golondrinas lo había atravesado por completo.

- Al final… no pude vencer… - decía Kenya mientras caía al suelo

- ¿Por qué pelean hasta tal punto¿Por qué al lado de Tsukiyomi? – le preguntó Yuushi.

- Para liberarnos… de aquella…. maldición… - que lo único que respondió Kenya antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

_**Maldición… ¿Cuál maldición?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...**_

La primera pelea había concluido con la victoria de Oshitari Yuushi, ahora la situación peligrosa se encontraba entre Kirihara, Marui y Chitose

- ¡¡¡Kirihara!!! – gritó Marui al ver como uno de los tentáculos agarraba a Kirihara lanzandolo contra la pared.

- ¿A donde crees que estás mirando? – le preguntó Chitose a Marui mientras lo atacaba por detrás, este lo golpeó firmemente en la espalda golpeándose contra el cuerpo de Kirihara en el suelo.

- Realmente son patéticos – comentó Chitose, quien no tenía rasgo alguno – no entiendo como mocosos como ustedes pudieron derrotar de esos otros. Tks, pensaba que eran mejor cosa.

- ¿un poco desilusionado, Senri? – preguntó una voz ajena a la de ellos

- ¿eres tú, Gin?

La figura de un muchacho calvo de ojos estrechos se hizo presente en aquel salón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a Chitose diciéndole.

- Te veo algo desilusionado, Senri

- Gin¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que tu debes estar en el salón cinco. – le preguntó molesto Chitose a lo que Gin se excuso diciendo

- Bueno, verás, resultó que hubo un pequeño problema en tu ataque.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Chitose sorprendido

- Así es, cuando separaste a estos intrusos se suponía que debías enviarlos a cada uno a uno de los salones, pues verás allí fue tu error. Ya que nadie llegó al salón cinco. Pero si llegaron dos intrusos al salón dos

- ¿El salón dos está custodiado por…

- Shiraishi – contestó Gin

- Entonces no hay problema con eso… si Shiraishi esta en ese salón no habrá forma de que pasen - comentó Chitose. A lo que Gin dijo

- El problema es quien llegó a ese salón. – chitose a escuchar esto se preocupo y le preguntó

- ¿Quiénes?

- Nada más ni nada menos que Atobe Keigo y Jiroh Akutawaga y lo que es más, todavía no se sabe nada sobre el paradero de Tezuka Kunimitsu, quien fue capturado junto con Shishido Ryo. ¿Qué pasará si estos llegan a la recamara de Tsukiyomi-sama? – le preguntó con sierta risa irónica Gin

- Maldición, tengo que acabar con esto de enseguida – se preocupó Chitose – voy a derrotar a estos e iré de inmediato a donde se encuentra Shiraishi.

- Pero… ¿Por qué esperar? – Le preguntó Gin – por algo he venido hasta aquí.

- ¿Te harás cargo de esto? – le preguntó Chitose

- Por su puesto que sí, puedes irte no más – contestó Gin con una sonrisa diabolica

Chitose al escuchar su repsuesta se retiró de aquel lugar pensando.

"_De todos los integrantes de los Black Diamond, Ishida Gin es uno de los crueles y despiadados, además que nunca se sabe que intenciones tiene, pero nunca son buenas. _

_En especial su técnica, es una de las más humillantes de todas. Es preferible no toparse con él nunca". _

Una vez que desapareció Chitose dejando solo Gin este abrió sus ojos y con su mirada fija los depositó en Kirihara y Marui quienes se estaban poniendo de pie para atacar.

- Ohhh… pero si son ustedes¡que sorpresa! – Comentó Gin – muy bien comencemos con el show.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – le preguntó Marui.

- ¡A esto! – al instante Gin levantó sus brazos y unos pequeños hilos se abalanzaron sobre él.

- ¡¡¡Marui!!! – gritó Kirihara al ver que aquellos hilos habían alcanzado el cuerpo de Marui

- Hajajaja, perfecto, que comience el show de marionetas! – dijo excitado Gin

- ¿Marionetas¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – se preguntó Kirihara.

- Ohh, pero que cosas dices, si tu ya as visto este poder antes, al igual que Marui. Con la diferencia de que él no mató a su victima…

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Kirihara al escuchar las palabras de Gin

- Jackal… si, creo que ese era su nombre… no me lo recuerdo muy bien –comentó Gin – bueno es que si recordara el nombre de todas mis victimas, me volvería realmente loco. – sonrió de manera sarcástica.

Antes de que Kirihara pudiera decir algo al respecto, se fijo que el cuerpo de Marui estaba siendo manipulado por el poder de Gin.

- Marui.. ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Kirihara al ver que este se ponía de pie bruscamente levantando sus manos en dirección hacia él.

Unas garras doradas salieron de sus uñas y se clavaron directamente al cuerpo de Kirihara.

- ¿Qué..sucede?...¿porque me atacas idiota…? Yo no soy tu enemigo. – le reprochó Kirihara.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, como si no escuchara reproches algunos, Marui Bunta siguió atacando a Kirihara, esta ve ocupaba el poder de Kishuu.

- Espera un momento¡¡Bunta!! – le decía Kirihara mientras esquivaba a duras penas sus - ataques.

- Hahaha, es inútil – rió Gin – Marui esa completamente bajo mi poder. Esos hilos que cayeron en su cuerpo son los que me permite controlarlo a mi antojo.

- Con que esa era su intención. – pensó Kirihara.

- Ahora su cuerpo solo obedece mis ordenes, aunque esté conciente de lo que hace, no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. – continuó explicando Gin- Está sufriendo el mismo dolor que sufrió su amigo, Jackal y el mismo que sufrio tu amigo… Niou… Masaharu…

- ¡¡Imposible!!.. . – dijo Kirihara – no me digas, que tú…

- Jajajaa¿sorprendido? – Se burló Gin – pues así es, era yo quien controló desde un comienzo a todos ellos…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, en especial la de aquel día que ocurrió ese incidente.

- ¡¡¡Imbécil… te voy a matar!!!!

Pero no pudo siquiera alcanzar a Gin porque Marui lo detuvo atacándolo por la espalda. Kirihara cayó de rodillas agarrandose el hombro, puesto que había sido lastimado por el ataque de Bunta.

- Maldición… no puedo lastimarlo…

- Kirihara… - comenzó a hablar Marui a duras penas – huye….

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes…que irte…. –continuó

- Imposible¿Cómo es que puede resistirse a mi poder? – se preguntó sorprendido Gin

- ¡Apúrate! – Gritó Bunta – ¡no podré controlar mi cuerpo por mucho más tiempo!

- ¡Déjate de decir estupideces! – Gritó Kirihara mientras intentaba recuperarse de aquel ataque – Estoy cansado de que me digan siempre lo mismo… primero Niou-sempai… ahora tú. No lo haré, no voy a abandonarte.

_**No, no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces…**_

_**Ya no quiero ver a otra persona sufrir por mi culpa…**_

_**Ya no quiero que nadie más muera…**_

_**No permitiré que aquella situación se vuelva a repetir.**_

El cuerpo de Marui volvió a estar bajo las ordenes de Gin pero esta ve Bunta realizó un acto que nunca se lo esperaban.

Luchando contra su mismo cuerpo levantó su mano derecha y enterrándose sus propias garras sobre su hombro izquierado rompió el hechizo que estaba bajo él.

- Bunta…. – Kirihara iba a correr hacia donde se encontraba él pero Gin no se lo permitió

- ¡Maldición! Como puede existir alguien que se oponga a mi control!!! – gritaba Gin Ishida desesperado – Imposible!!. Muy bien, si ya mi poder no funciona en ustedes, entonces…. MUERAN!!!!

Dejando visible el tatuaje que Tsukiyomi les había marcado en su piel, comenzó a hacerlo brillar. Un resplandor rojizo comenzó a salir de aquel tatuaje permitiéndole disparar millones de bolas de energías de color carmesí.

Una de ellas estaba a punto de recaer en Kirihara cuando….

- ¡¡¡¡Akaya!!!!!! – gritó Marui.

Una de aquellas bolas de energía había atacado a directamente a uno de ellos.

- Marui…

- No tienes remedio… sin mi no puedes hacer nada…

- ¿Por qué?... me protegiste

- Ni siquiera… yo lo sé…

_**Nuevamente se repitió…**_

_**No pude evitarlo….**_

_**Nuevamente alguien cayó por culpa de mi debilidad…**_

_**Por no querer aceptar mí destino…**_

- Que irónico¿no?... durante todo este tiempo te odiaba…

- Entonces¿Por qué?... si tanto me odiabas por culpa de su muerte¿Por qué me protegiste?- le preguntaba irritado Kirihara – NUNCA TE PEDÍ QUE LO HICIERAS

- Ya te lo dije… ni siquiera lo sé…

- ¡¡Bunta!!!

- Siempre quise vengar su muerte… ya que en ese momento me fue imposible salvarlo… - mientras corría una lagrima por su rostro le dijo – pero gracias a ti… fue que pude pelear para salvar su alma… por favor… Akaya, no mueras aquí… ocupa tu joya… por fa…vor.

_**Tal como había sucedido en ese momento.**_

_**De la misma forma…**_

_**Todo era igual**_

_**Parecía que el destino se estaba burlando de mí, que jugaba conmigo…**_

_**Si, era una broma, de seguro que lo era…**_

**_¿Como perder a dos personas de la misma forma?_**

**_¿Como?_**

Mi mente se bloqueó en ese mismo instante, al igual que aquel día.

El día en que decidí pelear, el día en que con mis propias manos maté a Niou-sempai.

**(Flash Back)**

_Estaba completamente oscuro._

_No había nadie, solamente me encontraba yo. O eso era lo que pensaba. _

……………………………………..

Después de la batalla anterior, yo me había rehusado a pelear. Aún así continué rehusándome cuando fui atacado por Yagyuu-sempai. Al momento de ver que Niou-sempai no era el portador de mi joya, pensaba que yo ya no tenía participación en este juego.

Estaba feliz por un lado, aliviarme aquella carga pesada seguir mi vida común y corriente. Pero por el otro, no; me sentía impotente, incapaz de poder hacer algo por salvar a la persona que me había salvado, me daba rabia, por eso comencé a odiar a Echizen y a su ridícula idea de "Soy una reencarnación de un Dios".

Odiaba a Tezuka ya que siendo que el tenía todas las armas para decirle toda la verdad a Fuji, nunca lo hacía y siempre terminaba llorando en un rincón o padeciendo de depresión por sentirse incapaz de hacer algo por salvarlo.

¿Qué si había alguien que no odiara?

No, no había nadie que se salvara de mi odio, pero aquel odio no era más que una excusa para justificar la rabia que sentía conmigo mismo.

Fue en entonces que ese día me di cuenta de lo ridículo que había sino durante todo este tiempo.

Me había quedado como siempre practicando de más en el Instituto RikkaiDai. Estaba oscuro, era de esa clase oscuridad que no sabes diferenciar si tienes los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

Si no fuera por las luces del gimnasio, no podría continuar mis prácticas.

Pero en un momento tuve que parar. Fue cuando aquella luz se cortó y me vi envuelto en aquella oscuridad.

Nunca le he tenido miedo, pero en ese momento no me sentía muy cómodo que digamos.

En plena oscuridad sentía como si alguien me observaba. Sentía unos ojos fijos en mi nuca. Comencé a caminar por la cancha, cuidando de no tropezarme con algo.

Caminé en busca de los interruptores de la luz que se encontraban en el gimnasio, intentando llegar a aquel lugar salí de la cancha, me dirigí hacía la oficina del encargado de deportes. Cuando llegué hacia allá no encontré a nadie, pero aún así la puerta estaba abierta.

A tientas busqué algún objeto que me ayudara a alumbrar, ya que el camino se hacia bastante difícil sin luz.

Registré por todos los cajones hasta encontrar una linterna, la tomé enseguida y decidí salir de la oficina, ya que me sentía incomodo en ese lugar, ante de salir me di cuenta que en la puerta había un mapa.

En aquel mapa estaba marcado el lugar en donde se encontraban los interruptores de la luz. Pero lo que más me llamó fue el material de lo cual estaba marcado.

- ¿Sangre? – me pregunté.

Para aclarar mis dudas me acerqué aún más. Sin lugar a dudas el lugar estaba marcado con un círculo de sangre. Fue allí cuando me vino un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Salí de aquel lugar corriendo, mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío. Mientras corría la linterna alumbraba las paredes que en estas habían marcas de sangre, como si varias personas hubieran bañado sus manos y las pusieron sobre la pared.

Mientras más avanzaba más me asustaba. Sentí aquella mirada fija en mi. No había nadie a mi lado pero aún así la sentía.

Continué corriendo, esta vez quería salir del gimnasio pero al momento de doblar a la esquina hacia la salida, choqué con alguien.

- ¡Marui! – dije entre asustado y molesto al ver que me había topado de sorpresa contra Bunta y Jackal

- Kirihara…. – su voz sonaba asustada y con mucho miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estas tan asustado? – le pregunté tratando de sonar calmado

- a fuera… sucede algo extraño… las personas. – fue lo único que me dijo

- Sin responderle salí hacia fuera. Y fue cuando vi aquel panorama terrible. El cielo estaba oscuro y solo una luna que se estaba tornando roja se encontraba alumbrando la cuidad. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente me asustó.

Vi como una gran barrera creada por humanos bañados en sangre se encontraban en e edificio más grande de la cuidad.

- ¿Qué demonios… está pasado? – me pregunté sorprendido.

- Esto es obra de Tsukiyomi. – una voz ajena a la de nosotros se escuchó. Al darme cuenta me sorprendí bastante

- Yagyuu…sempai… - dije un poco asustado

Ah! Yagyuu eres tú – dijo confiado Marui – no me asustes con cosas como esas – esta vez comenzó a acercarse a él - ¿Qué es eso de Tsukinoseque?

- ¡¡¡Cuidado Marui!!! – grité al empujarlo.

Me había dado cuenta de que Yagyuu-sempai se encontraba armado y lanzando uno de aquellos rayos violetas en dirección a Marui. Por suerte aquel ataque no alcanzó a ninguno de los dos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Yagyuu?! – le gritó Marui

- Entrégame tu joya. – ordenó Yagyuu

- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó este incrédulo

- La joya que es de Kirihara, entrégamela! – ordenó por segunda vez.

- No se de que demonios me estas hablando - le respondió ya irritado Marui –

- ¿Qué te pasa Yagyuu, porque estas atacando a Bunta¿no se supone que somos compañeros? – le preguntó Jackal

- Hazte a un lado, Jackal, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto – le respondió sin gesto algo Yagyuu empujándolo con sus propias manos lanzándolo contra las paredes del gimnasio.

- ¡¡¡Jackall!!!! – gritó Marui. Este iba a correr hacia donde se encontraba el pero fue detenido por Yagyuu quien lo tomó de la muñeca diciéndole

- Entrégame la joya

- ¡Sueltame! – le reprochó Marui con rabia – no se de que hablas

- Eso es verdad - le grité. – Ni Bunta ni Jackal saben de la joya, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. – Yagyuu me observó lentamente y me dijo

- No me mientan

- ¡ES VERDAD! – Le grité – después de la batalla con Fuji, las joyas desaparecieron en especial la mía – confesé.

- Eso es lo que tu crees – me respondió Yagyuu golpeando fuertemente a Marui en el estomago para después dirigirse hacia mí y tomándome del cuello dijo

- Mientras el protector no sufra daño alguno el protegido no sentirá las consecuencias, pero ¿que pasa si uno sufre? – preguntó haciéndome daño en el cuello.

Yo me retorcía de dolor ya que de sus manos comenzaron a aumentar su temperatura. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta. Marui también se retorcía de dolor al igual que a mí, con la diferencia de que a él no le hacían nada. Por cada golpe que yo recibía, Marui también lo sentiría.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Me preguntó Yagyuu – mientras uno sufra el otro también lo sentirá. Es una cualidad única que tienen ustedes dos, algo realmente poderoso, un vinculo especial, sin la necesidad de siquiera tocarse.

Una vez que soltó mi cuello, caí al suelo como un desperdicio. Me dolía absolutamente todo. Miraba entre partes borrosas, el cuerpo de Marui tirado en el suelo quejándose, Jackal intentando ponerse de pie. Sabía que esto se tornaría mucho más peligroso, e inclusive aquel mal presentimiento que tenía desde el principio no se había calmado en comparación con la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos ahora. Algo más horrible nos esperaba.

- Será mejor que nos ocupemos de esto¿verdad Niou? – aquella pregunta realizada por Yagyuu me llamó la atención. Pero no pude decir nada ya que mi respuesta se dio al instante.

Como si de la nada apareciera, Niou-sempai se encontraba enfrente de Marui. Con una espada casi similar a la de Yagyuu. Lo intenté de llamar muchas veces

- Niou-sempai… deténgase¿Qué está haciendo?

- Imposible, no te escuchará – me respondió Yagyuu – él esta bajo mi poder ahora.

Niou-sempai se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Marui. Era verdad no escuchaban a nadie, solamente hacía lo que Yagyuu le ordenaba. Aquel se debía por un collar que tenía puesto. En su cuello se reflejaba aquel collar negro que lo controlaba en contra de su voluntad.

- Niou… róbale la joya a Marui y mátalo después. – fue la orden de Yagyuu

Dicho y hecho. Se dirigía directamente hacia él. Levantando su espada apuntó directamente a Mrui, a este se le hacía imposible moverse al igual que a mí. Fue en ese entonces cuando le supliqué

- Niou… ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

De un solo golpe ví como su espada era blandida, alcanzando el cuerpo de otra persona que no era Marui. ……

Vi todo en cámara lenta…

- Jackaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como si nada, uno de aquellos rayos violetas habían alcanzado a Jackal, seguido por el ataque asesino de Niou-sempai.

Me quedé petrificado ante aquel acto, no sabía que hacer. La persona que amaba había matado a uno de sus compañeros. A una persona inocente, a alguien que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que Niou-sempai no quería hacerlo, sabía que el estaba siendo controlado, ya que vi como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Tomando de nuevo su espada, intentó luchar contra su voluntad.

- Jackal… resiste, por favor… Jackal – suplicaba Marui – por favor, abre tus ojos… por favor

Pero era inútil ya no estaba en este mundo, y para colmo la esencia de su alma había sido destruida junto con el ataque que había lanado Yagyuu.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Yagyuu nos odiaba tanto?

Pero lo que más me llamó fue la atención de Marui mientras yo intentaba de esquivar los ataques de Niou-sempai.

Era idéntico. El mismo aura, el mismo poder, la misma esencia, todo era igual a mi poder. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba a aún más fuerte, como si estuviera llamando a mi alma.

Cuando vi que Marui abrió sus ojos estos eran igual de rojos como los había tenido yo hace tiempo.

Era Kishuu, mi joya, se encontraba dentro de él.

Inmediatamente se unió a la pelea, ahora él se encontraba luchando contra Niou-sempai. Yo lo seguí, al sentir sus deseos de matar.

- Marui… detente, la culpa no es de Niou-sempai sino que de Yagyuu… si quieres matar a alguien mátalo a él.

Pero no hizo caso y como si fuera poco ahora Yagyuu se encontraba atacándome. Estaba claro, yo ya no les servía sino Marui, quien era el que poseeía mi joya.

Al atacarme, esquive su ataque a duras penas, para después darme cuenta de que era Marui quien se dirigía hacia él, y detrás se encontraba Niou-sempai. Quien estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

Corrí hacia Niou-sempai e intenté detenerlo mientras que Marui se encontraba atacando a Yagyuu. De un golpe logré derrotarlo, rompiendo sus gafas y dejándolo inconsciente. Yo me distraje al ver tal acto que Niou-sempai me había logrado dar.

Pero antes de hacer algo vi como Marui ahora desesperado se dirigía hacia Niou para matarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando le dije

- ¡¡¡Detente, Marui!!

Pero de un solo golpe logró evitarme lanzándome lejos. Estaba desesperado, ya no pensaba con claridad fue en ese mismo momento cuando vi la pelea entre ambos. De la misma manera que había acabado con Yagyuu, Marui había desarmado a Niou.

Su espada cayó metros lejos de él. Estaba desarmado y como si fuera poco recivía cada uno de los violentos ataques de Bunta.

Corría hacia donde se encontraba su espada, al tomarla comencé a tiritar.

- ¿Qué demonios me sucede? – pensé

Estaba en blanco, paralizado. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue como Niou se lazaba directamente hacia donde me encontraba yo.

Su figura cerca de mí, se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba yo, o mejor dicho donde se encontraba su espada.

Lo unico que alcancé a escuchar fue el grito de Marui que decía

- ¡¡¡¡Huye!!!!!! Kirihara!!!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… mis pies no se movian, ni siquiera mis manos, mi cuerpo no me obedecía y fue en ese momento cuando sucedió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ví el cuerpo de Niou-sempai ensartado en la espada que se encontraba en mis manos.

Un golpe perfecto, había perforado su estomago. Sentía como el líquido carmesí corría por mis manos. Supe al instante que el mismo líquido que se encontraba también en mi rostro no me pertenecía.

Sin mover siquiera un dedo, escuché su declaración.

- Kirihara… muchas gracias por liberarme…

- ¿Niou-sempai? … - pregunté con temor - ¿lo hizo intencionalmente?

- Te pido disculpas… por culpa de mi egoísmo, tuviste que sufrir las consecuencias de esto… perdóname… Marui…. Kirihara…gracias a ti… puedo descansar….

_**No, no tienes que pedir perdón, ya que el único egoísta aquí fui yo. Desde él principio, quería poder solo para mí, solo para poder protegerte, pero lo único que resultó ser es que fui yo mismo quien terminó por matarte…**_

**(Fin flash Back)**

- Desde ese entonces, no hubo momento que no me perdonara… me odiaba profundamente… - Kirihara se puso de pie mientras continuaba diciendo

- Tanto era mi odio hacia mí, que juré en ese mismo instante, que no moriría hasta acabar con todo esto. – sostuvo su joya entre sus manos y elevando su aura dijo

- Lucharía con toda mi alma, sin morir. Protegería a Marui y seguiría hacia delante, hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encuentra Tsukiyomi y…

El poder de Kirihara se elevaba cada vez más y más. Un aura de color rojizo comenzó a rodearlo por completo. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y unas marcas aparecieron por su cuerpo. Eran el poder asesino de Susawono que había sido cellado en aquella Joya. Rompiendo aquel cello gritó.

- ¡Acabar con toda esta mierda de una buena vez! …. **_Savior… Numero tres de Kuno, Aparece ¡Kishuu!_**

_Aunque haya ganado la pelea, perdí todo lo que alguna vez me importó en la vida…. Lo siento Niou… no pude salvarte, perdón Bunta, mi plan no funcionó. Ya no me queda nada más…solo aquel sentimiento amargo de un asesino, de alguien que perdió todo mientras luchaba desesperadamente por salvarse. _

Después de haber derrotado a Gin, Kirihara cayó de rodillas mientras se lamentaba en voz alta.

_**Cegaré mis ojos, para no observar aquella estrella, para no lamentar el hecho de que ya nunca en mi vida la podré alcanzar…**_

* * *

_**Siento mucho la demora pero es que este cap me dediqué a escribirlo de apoco ya que quería explicar bien, ya que en ss reviews querían saber que había pasado con Jackal y Niou. weno algo triste pero tenía que suceder, sino Kirihara nunca accedería a pelear al lado de Marui. jojojoj la prox pelea estará buena. **_

_**al fin aparecerá Fuji enfrente de Tezuka y la pelea será entre Atobe, Jiroh v/s Shiraishi - Chitose. **_

_**no se lo pierdan ;) **_

_**nos vemosss. **_

_**Bai Bai :D  
**_


	19. Un Simple Recuerdo

**Un simple recuerdo**

- ¿Por qué? – comenzó a llorar sin consuelo la muchacha

- ¿Por qué, que? – pregunta estoico Tsukiyomi

- Porque tuvo que pasar esto… si el me amaba, ¿porque usted lo hizo?

- Por amor…

La pobre chica lloraba de rodillas viendo como el alma de su amado se había reducido a nueve cristales.

- Tsukiyomi-sama, por favor… - pidió piedad, pero este ignorándola respondió con seriedad

- No lo haré… no puedo perdonarlo, tu no deberías estar viva…

- Entonces, le entrego mi vida a cambio, pero no lo haga…se lo suplico, por favor…

Con mucha rabia y lleno de dolor Tsukiyomi pregunta:

- ¿Tanto lo amas?... ¿tanto das por el?

- Así es – respondió la muchacha humana con lagrimas en sus ojos pero firme al responder.

- Se supone que ustedes jamás podrán estar juntos… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Aunque mi alma muera de dolor… no lo voy a abandonar jamás… lo voy a ayudar de la única manera que puedo….

- Jajaja, ¿y cual es esa?

- Encontraré un amor tan poderoso que sea capaz de destruir su maldad… - respondió la muchacha tomando su vida con el arma sagrada que su amado Susawono le habría regalado para protegerla…

- Solo un amor tan fuerte como el que él te tuvo podrá salvarlos… y también salvarme a mi….

Tsukiyomi abrió sus ojos de golpe, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

- ¿Sucede algo señor? – preguntó Fuji mirando de reojo.

- Nada que preocuparse Fuji, - asiendo una pausa dijo - ¿no deberías estar realizando tu trabajo… tengo entendido que lo tienes en una habitación esperando a que aparezcas, de seguro se muere de ganas por verte… - comenta Tsukiyomi mirándolo directamente a los ojos para ver si todavía quedaba algún rastro de ese amor que tanto había al momento de conocerlo.

- Nuestra pelea puede esperar, señor. – contesta Fuji con seriedad, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, mostrando aquellos hermoso ojos azules que brillaban.

- Me sorprende como tanto amor puede transformarse en un odio infinito de un momento a otro… - comenta Tsukiyomi

- Si realmente increíble… o no señor? – Pregunta fuji esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Por un momento Fuji pudo ver un destello de ira en los ojos de Tsukiyomi, este ultimo respondió,

- No tengo idea de que hablas – recobrando la calma Tsukiyomi ordena – Elimina a Tezuka Kuminitsu, Fuji… si lo haces, cumpliré lo que me pediste…

- Así será, señor… - Fuji abandona la habitación inmediatamente dirigiéndose a su objetivo final.

Tsukiyomi quien se encuentra paseándose por la cámara principal de aquel terrible lugar siente los pasos de alguien acercándose a el. Con una sonrisa maléfica en la comisura de sus labios, dice lentamente:

- Hasta que por fin te muestras antes mi… Echizen Ryoma…. O mejor dicho, Susawono…

Apareciendo detrás de las sombras aparece Echizen bastante debilitado pero firme delante de su hermano,

- Jamás iba a imaginar que tuvieras esa apariencia, Tsukiyomi

- Te refieres a la apariencia de un humano…

- Así es.. a que pobre alma le arrebataste de ese cuerpo inocente, Tsukiyomi – ordena susawono

- Ohhh mi querido Susawono – responde lentamente Tsukiyomi – jamás nunca robé un cuerpo humano, ni menos eliminé algún alma… yo no me relaciono con los humanos, ese trabajo tan sucio, lo hacías tu, ¿recuerdas?

Tsukiyomi observó como Susawono miró con odio a su propio hermano y respondió:

- Me reencarné en esta era como Toyama Kintaro… un simple integrante de un grupo de jóvenes que logró acercarse a Fuji Syuusuke por medio de un amable joven, para lograr el ultimo y más grande poder…

- Con que esas eran tus intenciones Tsukiyomi… - miró y repudió Susawono al escuchar las intenciones de su propio hermano.

- Como dije, el trabajo sucio era el tuyo, pero fuiste tan débil que no lo pudiste completar…. Pero no te preocupes, "hermano", para eso estoy aquí… - respondió Tsukiyomi formando nuevamente una sonrisa maligna en sus labios…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ay, Hermano, eres tan débil y tonto… - se burló Tsukiyomi – 1 en un millón que te equivocarías nuevamente, ¡1 en un millón! Y te volviste a equivocar..

- No te entiendo…

- Aún cuando encarnaste en una persona humana, completamente diferente… te volviste a enamorar, y cuando recuperaste tu poder, nuevamente cometiste el mismo error…

- No puede ser…

- Así es queridísimo hermano… tengo tu debilidad… tu vida y tu alma en mis manos…

Y de la nada la tierra comienza a temblar nuevamente, abriéndose paso por detrás de Tsukiyomi. Saliendo de esta una serie de enormes tentáculos. Entre ellos se encontraban todos los caídos que todavía quedaban con un poco de vida y quien encabezaba la muralla era nada más ni nada menos que Momoshiro Takeshi.

Echizen quedó horrorizado por lo que sus ojos veían, no cabía duda, el plan de Tsukiyomi era perfecto, este tenía todo a su favor y lo que era peor, la única esperanza de deternelo, era Fuji, quien también estaba a sus ordenes

- Todo está perdido…

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, con suerte podía distinguir lo que se encontraba en ella. Salvo un silueta de alguien con traje blanco cada vez se hacía más nítida..

Tezuka levantó la vista y mientras una gota de sudor frio corría desde su frente hasta su mejilla, pronunció su nombre.

- Fuji…

- Hasta que por fin volvemos a encontrarnos… no sabes la cantidad de movimientos que tuve que hacer para lograr que estemos solos tu y yo…

Un golpe, otra pared destruida y un jadeo más se escuchaban en las afueras de aquel lugar.

- Este maldito de Atobe, todavía le quedan fuerzas para pelear… - respondió Shiraishi sin agitarse mucho.

- Trata de no confiarte, shiraishi, Atobe es peligroso, derrotó a varios con su poder… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe directo en su brazo.

- Con que todavía estabas aquí… como dijiste que te llamabas.. Ah! Shishido… - después de hacer una pausa pensativo dice – me sorprende que tengas tanta resistencia y que incluso te queden fuerzas para pelear, después de todo… Tu fuente de poder, no se encuentra aquí…

Golpe bajo para shishido, ya que este ignoraba lo que estaba a punto de enterarse por lo labios de Chitose.

- ¿Que dijiste?... – jadeó con un ojos abierto, ya que el otro sangraba incontroladamente – Como sabes de…. – pero fue interrumpido por Chitose.

- ¿Que el amor de tu vida, tu querida joya ya no se encuentra contigo? – Chitose esboza una gran sonrisa de maldad diciendo - ¿a dónde se fue?...AH si… España… sin más lo recuerdo, era un beca de música… respóndeme una cosa shishido, ¿Era bueno tocando el violín?

Al escuchar la amenaza proveniente de Chitose, Atobe hizo una pausa para observar lo que pasaba cerca de él. Mientras que Chitose continuaba su relato…

- Una beca de música… es incríble como pudiste dejar que se fuera de tu lado por algo tan insignificante como eso… sabiendo que nosotros estábamos planeando todo, sabiendo incluso que teníamos a Fuji syusuke de nuestro lado… inventar algo como eso, no supuso tarea difícil, puesto que fueron tan tontos que nisiquiera verificaron si la carta que enviamos a Ootori era cierta… - luego de reírse con alevosía continua diciendo – hubieras visto la cara de Ootori cuando atacamos ese avión, era el solo, contro todos nosotros, claro está demás decir que no fue un reto acabar con el, pero lo que si me sorprendió es que en el momento de su muerte, lo único que dijo al final… fue tu nombre Shishido Ryo…

Como si su alma hubiera sido absorbida y el corazón petrificado, Shishido no tenía fuerzas y tampoco podía conciliar con la noticia que Chitose le había contado

- ¡Mientes… eso no es verdad! – Gritó

- ¡Ah! Pero si lo es, mira… - y de su bolsillo saca un pequeño anillo, Shishido lo reconoció al instante.

- Eso es…. – pero no pudo continuar. Chitose leyó un fragmento de la carta…

**"**_**Cuando vuelvas, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre como Dios manda**_

_**Por siempre tuyo, Shishido Ryo"…**_

Ahogó un grito de dolor, cayó de rodillas, veía todo doble, respiraba entrecortado para volver a gritar, agarrándose tan fuerte la cabeza con sus manos desesperadamente para ver si de esa manera opacaba la rabia y pena inmensa que invadía su alma en ese momento.

Atobe intentó acercarse a el pero Shiraishi lo detuvo reanudando sus ataques.

_**Pero es que la verdad quiero verte vencer obstáculos aun mas grandes**_

_**Verte soltar mi mano y seguir adelante**_

_**Aunque eso signifique quedarme completamente solo…**_

_**Sólo se vive una vez, así que no quiero arrepentirme**_

Shishido ya no podía más… dejó caer sus brazos así como la determinación de pelear. No podía aguantarlo, sin la existencia de Ootori todo pelea ya no tenía sentido, sin el ya defender el mundo, a sus amigos, nada valía la pena. De rodillas mirando al cielo observaba como lentamente los tentáculos que alguna vez atraparon a Atobe lo amarraban a él. No se resistía, ya no había motivos para pelear solo dejar que la agonía y el dolor desaparecieran al mismo tiempo que el lo hacía de la faz de la tierra. Jiroh trató de salvarlo, pero Shiraishi no lo permitió. Lo único que pudieron escuchar de Ryo fueron sus ultimas palabras para Ootori.

_No te preocupes Ootori, me reuniré contigo… te encontraré donde estés… _

Luego de esto, los tentáculos cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de Shishido eliminándolo de la faz de la tierra.

¡SHISHIDOOOOOO! - el grito de Atobe se escuchó por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue ese grito? – Preguntó Tezuka al escucharlo a lo lejos – ¿Será Atobe?

- Uno menos, la victoria se acerca cada vez más… - Sonrió Fuji mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Tezuka con ira lo mira fijamente preguntándole

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Fuji?

- Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Tezuka… - después de hacer una pausa dijo – _"Lo siento Fuji… pero tu y yo no tenemos relación alguna… solo somos __**amigos**__."_ ¿Te acuerdas?, recuerdas el inmenso dolor que causaste con esas palabras…

Lo recuerdo, vagamente, esos pensamientos…

_**El dolor esta vivo entre todos nosotros.**_

_**Cada uno lo vive de diferente forma**_

_**Cada uno lucha como puede**_

_**Pero son pocos los que realmente sobreviven…**_

_**El dolor que te estruja**_

_**El miedo que te ata.**_

_**Vergüenza ocultamos en nuestros ojos**_

_**Culpándolos por la verdad.**_

_Recuerdo, lentamente como te acercabas a las llamas para tratar de salvarme… - mientras miraba fijamente a Fuji tezuka seguía recordando – _

_Una habitación rodeada de fuego, mi cuerpo rodeado de llamas mientras alguien gritaba mi nombre, mientras tú trabajas de sacarme de aquel lugar… _

_**Por favor no tengas miedo**_

_**Cuando la oscuridad se aleje**_

_**El amanecer quebrará el silencio**_

_**Gritando en nuestros corazones**_

_**Mi amor por ti continúa creciendo**_

_**Esto que hago es por ti**_

_**Pelear la verdad antes de tiempo final**_

_Intentó dar un paso, pero el castigo iba en aumento, ahora cada una de las heridas que había tenido en sus peleas, se abrían, derramando un poco de sangre en el suelo._

_**Descansando a tu lado**_

_**Escuchando tu respiración**_

_**La vida que fluye dentro de ti**_

_**Quemándome dentro de mí**_

_Sus sentidos fueron bloqueados, primero su olfato, después el tacto, seguido por el sonido y por el gusto, tal parecía que esa era la maldición que recaía sobre aquel que recolectara las joyas. Humillándolo solo a tener la visión para que se diera cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, yo no reviviría._

_**Sostener y hablarme**_

_**De amor sin un sonido**_

_**Dime que vivirás a través de esto**_

_**Y moriré por ti**_

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Tezuka no reaccionó la primer ataque de Fuji, recibió un golpe directo con su espalda, en el brazo.

- No sirve de nada ponerse a pensar en este momento… - Desafió Fuji – Activa el Sagitario Infinito Tezuka, porque tu y yo vamos a luchar… me vas a pagar todo el dolor que causaste en mi…

Tezuka resignado y con rostro sereno dijo:

- Si tengo que pagar por todo el daño que te ocacioné, lo haré – Activando su arma apuntando hacia Fuji directamente en su corazón continuó diciendo – Todos mis pecados hacia ti los pagaré con gusto, mi vida te pertenece Fuji, no lo olvides… pero no le pertenece a Tsukiyomi… ni mi vida, ni la de mis amigos… no permitiré que le entregues tu arma a él, ni que destruyas este lugar por un simple capricho…

- Honorable como siempre – responde Fuji ante sus palabras – No creas que todo mi dolor quedará saldado con tu muerte… ¡Todos vivirán el calvario que yo viví!

- Calvario que decidiste vivirlo tu, Fuji! – Grita Tezuka en respuesta

- ¡ME QUEMÉ CON LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO PARA SALVARTE, TEZUKAAAA! – grita Fuji con ira mientras se dirige hacia Tezuka con su espada.

Tezuka la esquiva pero no lo logra con mucho éxito. La pelea continua entre ellos dos.

Mientras peleaban una batalla a muerte Tezuka recordaba

_Al mirar hacia mi lado me encontré con la sorpresa más horrenda del mundo._

_Si allí se encontraba él, su cuerpo deteriorado, completamente lastimado y sangrando, sufriendo una tortura eterna, parado sobre un pentagrama oscuro el cual lo sometía a un dolor inexplicable._

_- ¡Fuji!_

_Pronuncié su nombre para ver si podía responderme, pero al parecer no me escuchaba. Me costó moverme, pero hasta que lo logré. Caminé débilmente hacia él, pero al momento de llegar hacia donde se encontraba aquella estrella, fui lastimado violentamente por el torbellino de rayos oscuros que rodeaban a Fuji._

_No eras el único que sufrió Fuji… Te amo como no te imaginas… _

Shiraishi escuchó los golpes del arma de Fuji por lo cual le dijo a Chitose

- Fuji comenzó su pelea…

- Es mejor que no te metas – Atacó Atobe con sus palabras….

- Estás dando pena Atobe, mira en las condiciones que te encuentras, sin mencionar a tu acompañante… - Atobe miró de reojo y observó como Jiroh se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras Chitose lo miraba con expresión de asco.

- Jiroh.. – Atobe fue interrumpido por un golpe de Shirishi

- ¡No te distraigas, Atobe!

Al golpear a Atobe este cayó de cara al piso, lentamente trataba ponerse de pie, pero poco le resultaba, fue en ese momento que Chitose le dice a Shiraishi

- Si Fuji está peleando, eso quiere decir que va enserio…. Va a matar a Tezuka…

- Es su única salida, después de todo tiene puesto el brazalete dorado – Shiraishi mirando fijamente a Chitose – Tu sabes que pasa si nos traiciona, Chitose, ni el, ni tu, ni yo podemos traicionar a Tsukiyomi- sama…

- Interesante…. – Dice Atobe ya de pie, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su cabeza alrededor de la cara

- Que te parece interesante Atobe? – Pregunta Shiraishi

- Ni Fuji, ni tu, ni él, pueden traicionar a Tsukiyomi, porque sino el removerá ese brazalete – dice jadeando Atobe, a lo que Chitose le pregunta.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?

- Ahora Jiroh! – Grita Atobe

_**- Savior Vier Stil Erchiebung…. Saubere Jungfram**_… (Cuarto estilo de ejecución… virgo puro)

Un poder increíblemente fuerte apareció en ese momento se dirigía a Shiraishi, pero fue Chitose quien lo protegió poniéndose delante de él, mientras trataba desesperadamente de protegerlo con su poder. Fue inútil, ya que este logró romper los dos brazaletes que cubrían las muñecas de Chitose.

- ¡CHITOSEEEE! – gritó Shiraishi mientras lo sujetaba entre sus brazos

- ¡JIROOOHH! – por otra parte gritaba Atobe corriendo desesperadamente por salvar a Jiroh de la furia de los tentáculos, este con una sonrisa tierna le dijo

- Lo siento mucho, Atobe-sama… no pude… soportar m…. – no pudo terminar la frase puesto que aquellos tentáculos lo absorbieron por completo.

La muralla de tentáculos estaba casi completa, todas las joyas se encontraban en ese lugar, Tsukiyomi miró maravillado del espectáculo.

- Que maravillosa escena… jajajajaj

- Porque.. porque hacer tanto dado, Tsukiyomi….

- Por que soy un Dios, porque no hay forma de que ustedes humanos insignificantes, puedan derrotarme… - Respondió este con aires de grandeza

- Sabes bien… Que tu, nuestra hermana y yo, tenemos que rendir cuentas antes Zoid… el Dios supremo…

- Zoid… jah! Con esto tengo un poder más grande que él, para hacerle frente y tomar el trono real!, seré único y grande y así nadie más cuestionará mis acciones!

- Te amé hasta morir, te amé hasta ir al mismo infierno a buscarte, di mi vida si eso era necesario… - Fuji decía esas palabras mientras peleaba con Tezuka…

- Y lo que es peor de todo, Te sigo amando.. – al escuchar aquellas palabras Tezuka dejó de atacar, momento perfecto para que el arma de Fuji atravezara por completo en su hombro izquierdo.

- No eres el único que se siente así… ya no me quedan fuerzas, esto es todo el poder que me queda – Dijo Tezuka haciendo lucir por ultima vez Sagitario infinito.

- Con este ultimo ataque verás que lo que siento por ti, nunca fue falso.

- Adiós, Tezuka, probablemente no te vuelva a ver nunca más… - Dijo Fuji haciendo brillar su arma por ultima vez…

Sabía que este era el fin de la pelea, era su vida o la de Tezuka, pero al ver la condición en la cual se encontraba su oponente era notable que solo él saldría victorioso.

La batalla entre ellos concluyo de una manera inesperada, el sagitario infinito había atravesado el centro del pecho de Fuji, mientras que la espalda de este ultimo había atravesado por completo el estomago de Tezuka

_Lo lamento Fuji… honestamente, espero que algún día me perdones…. _


End file.
